


A Night to Remember

by Cain_D



Series: Crystal Lake Adventures [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Some Humor, Spanking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cain_D/pseuds/Cain_D
Summary: Only weeks after the massacre at Packanack Lodge, where Ginny Field emerged the sole survivor, Chad and a group of fellow counselors decide to spend the night there to test their bravery. It gets off to a bad start and he soon learns there is truth to the legend of Jason Voorhees.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Chad Kensington
Series: Crystal Lake Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533191
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	1. Humiliation

"Have you guys ever heard of Jason Voorhees?" Buggzy asked in a low tone, an eerie expression on his face as he looked at each counselor.

The counselors shook their heads. They'd just finished snacking on roasted marshmallows and were sitting around the campfire by Packanack Lodge for the usual storytelling session. It was very dark outside. The fire, along with a couple of widely-spaced lampposts, provided the only lighting.

"There was a boy named Jason who supposedly drowned in this very lake," Buggzy continued.

"The poor thing," Jenny said, her eyes softening.

The hairs on the back of Chad’s neck stood up. This story couldn’t be going anywhere good. He always dreaded these sessions, but that never stopped him from attending anyway. What would a camping trip be without a spooky storytelling session? Sitting out here on a worm-infested log and getting chewed by mosquitoes made everything even better.

"His body was never recovered," Buggzy said softly, leaning forward in his chair. "The old dudes in town, they say he's still out there. Surviving in the wilderness all these years by himself. A fully grown and grotesque creature of a man."

"What a load of bullshit," Adam muttered, rolling his eyes. Still, he wrapped an arm protectively around his girlfriend A.J, who snuggled into his embrace.

"According to the legends, he saw his mother Pamela get beheaded five years ago in 1979. Now he's hell-bent on getting revenge for her death. He could be here at this moment, watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike." Buggzy shined a flashlight under his face. The light cast creepy shadows over his features.

The counselors looked at each other and their surroundings as if they were expecting Jason to pop out. Their eyes traveled to the space behind Chad and their mouths opened in unison.

Chad nearly died from fright when an axe suddenly hacked into the log he was sitting on, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere. He whipped his head around and shrieked at the man clad in a hockey mask, completely overlooking the tie-dye shirt. When everyone started to laugh, he realized this was a prank and he turned his attention back to the circle of counselors.

"That wasn't funny, guys!" he shouted, embarrassment at his girly shriek setting in. His cheeks took on a rosy hue, which only fueled the others' laughter. He wanted to sink into the ground. Fast.

Mitch removed the hockey mask and tossed it over his shoulder. He sat beside Chad on the log. "Dude, the look on your face... I was sure you were gonna piss yourself." He placed the axe onto the ground and raised both hands in the air when Chad shot him a glare that could kill. "Relax, man."

"All right, I'm out. Time to get some sleep," Buggzy said with a yawn after the laughter subsided, though he and Vanessa shared a knowing glance. Sleep would come later. The others had similar ideas, as many of them retreated to the nearby tents in pairs, leaving Chad and Tiffany alone by the crackling fire.

Chad looked at her from across the fire, his eyes sweeping over the curvy body that her skimpy bikini barely covered. His prior fear and embarrassment were quickly replaced by lust as he imagined the things she would do for him later. She was to be his next conquest in a long line of girls. His tiger-striped speedo failed to conceal his growing arousal.

Tiffany winked at him and toyed with the bottom string of her swimsuit with one hand. Her other hand slid over a perky breast, pulling back the material slightly in a teasing manner to expose her nipple. She stood up and started to walk towards one of the tents, taking her time to give Chad a good view of her ample ass.

Just as Chad was about to stand up and follow her, the tent flap opened, revealing the pudgy and eager face of Lachappa. Tiffany glanced back at Chad with a smirk and then entered the tent. Lachappa's eyeglasses glinted as he gazed at Chad defiantly, fully aware of his victory. He closed the tent flap. That's when the noises started.

Chad looked down at the erection that threatened to escape from his speedo. He couldn't have been more surprised by what just happened. Lachappa? Really? The beached whale over the Greek god. Shaking his head, he stood up and made his way to a nearby cabin, his gait resembling that of a waddling duck.

The cabin was small, with one room in the front and a little section at the back, separated by a partial wall. There was a single bed in the corner, two dressers, a wardrobe, and a tall shelf with a baseball bat. The two windows were open, letting in the chilly night air and the sounds from Tiffany and Lachappa that Chad desperately wanted to get away from. His stomach churned from the urge to barf.

"I can't believe Tiffany went after that fat fuck."

After having lived like a prince for his whole life, he was used to getting what he wanted. His pride had taken a strong hit when she'd chosen Lachappa over him. Although Tiffany had let out a gasp of shock when he'd first strolled into camp wearing his ridiculous speedo, Chad had been certain he would be getting some action. She'd given him smoldering looks throughout the day, but she'd just been stringing him along the entire time.

He slammed the windows shut. The delightful sounds of Tiffany and Lachappa having sex could still be heard faintly, drawing an exasperated sigh from his mouth. Alone time was needed. He would have to find another cabin and place greater distance between himself and those two. He tried not to imagine the disgusting things going on in that tent. The noises they were making... it was like they were being extra loud for his benefit. The prince wasn't going to tolerate this any longer.

Chad opened the two dressers, grabbing a map and a med spray, and walked to the door. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the baseball bat resting on the shelf, debating whether to grab it. What about the Jason story? He shrugged it off as a mere tale that had been created to scare him. Plus his hands were full with the items he'd found. Unfortunately his speedo offered little carrying capacity, and his regular clothes were back at the lodge. Deciding against taking the baseball bat, he set off to explore the surrounding cabins.

It didn't take him long to reach another, as the cabins along the main road were close to each other. This one was much larger than the first, offering a fireplace and several rooms. To his dismay, there was no change of clothes available, so he got a blanket from the bedroom and settled down on the couch by the dwindling fire. He placed the map and med spray on the floor beside him.

Seeking the release he'd missed out on, he slid a hand under the blanket and rubbed his palm over the front of his speedo. It was useless. His dick wouldn't get hard again anytime soon, as he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he'd lost to Lachappa of all people. Tiffany obviously had a thing for double chins, man boobs, and fat bellies instead of sculpted perfection.

The solitude he'd initially craved wasn't as comforting as he'd thought it would be. It was deathly quiet, but the silence didn't last. The lights suddenly sizzled and turned off because of a blown generator, casting the cabin in darkness. He gasped and bolted off the couch.

"Oh my _god_," he whispered.

Terrified screams began to fill the air, making his heartbeat skyrocket. He turned to the source of the noise. It was coming from the direction of the tents by the lodge. This couldn't be another stupid prank, right? The screams sounded too convincing for that, but maybe the other counselors were determined to make this night even worse for him. His low composure was a constant source of amusement for them.

He couldn't take the chance. If a lunatic was out there, it could come for him next. He ran to the front and side doors to barricade them, then entered the bedroom and locked the doors that separated it from the hallway. He snatched a metal pipe from a shelf and opened the window, preparing to climb through and run like the wind if anyone or anything came through one of those doors.


	2. Encounter

Heavy footsteps circled around the cabin, pausing near the window. Chad squished his body against the wall and tried to steady his breathing. They sounded far too loud to belong to one of the counselors, even a beached whale like Lachappa, but his heart still held a tiny spark of hope that this was another prank. His young life couldn’t end here.

The footsteps traveled to the side door. Someone began to strike it.

"Come on, you can't expect me to fall for this shit again! You guys are total assholes!"

The door was reduced to rubble in a matter of seconds. The footsteps continued down the hallway and stopped at the nearest bedroom door. The knob wiggled left and right violently as the intruder attempted to gain access.

Afraid to confront what was on the other side, Chad exited the room through the open window. He peeked over the ledge and gasped as the tip of a pickaxe crashed into the door. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he took off, legs moving faster than ever before. In his haste to get away, he'd left the med spray and map in the living room.

Chad eventually reached a secluded cabin to the southwest. This one was running on a different generator, so it was well lit. He immediately set to barricading the doors and searching the drawers for anything he could use. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a set of car keys. He returned to the large bedroom and hid them under the bed with the rest of the items he'd accumulated.

He stretched languidly on the bed, his fear suddenly gone. Everything would be okay. Now he just had to wait until the others fixed the blue car by the lodge. Then he could steal it and escape whatever was out there. It would be the perfect revenge for his humiliation at the campfire. His eyelids fluttered, exhaustion from all the running finally setting in, but he forced himself to stay awake. To sleep now would be to risk being caught off guard.

The heavy footsteps soon returned. Chad leapt out of bed after he realized the intruder was back. The outside door would be destroyed in seconds under the force of the pickaxe, so he had to act fast. He retrieved the metal pipe from the floor and ran to a window, which wouldn't budge when he tried to open it. Breaking it and climbing through was out of the question because it would take too long to remove the shutters.

He was trapped. The only viable exit was through the bedroom door. He had to try anyway, even with the possibility of danger on the other side. He sprinted to the door and reached for the knob. Before he had a chance to place his hand on it, the door burst open from a strong kick. He jumped back and retreated to the opposite wall.

A massive man appeared in the doorway. If not for the bloody pickaxe, the sight would've almost been comical. A white potato sack with one eye hole was tied around the man's head. He was wearing blue overalls, a blue plaid shirt, and black boots.

Upon sighting a chunk of flesh stuck to the man's pickaxe, Chad released his grip on the metal pipe, feeling lightheaded. He brought a hand to his mouth, his dinner and roasted marshmallows threatening to leave him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Buggzy's story was true. Jason was real.

Jason jogged towards him and raised his pickaxe, preparing to send it crashing down on Chad's head. Chad ducked just in time, the pickaxe landing harmlessly into the wall. However, Jason lashed out and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the wall. His other hand worked on removing the stuck pickaxe.

Chad had to think of something—anything—that could get him out of this predicament. Suddenly the solution hit him.

The thought of doing what he was about to do terrified him. He wasn't sure how Jason would react. Nevertheless, his options were few. The pickaxe was now free and the hand around his throat gripped like a vice, cutting off his air. Boldly, Chad placed his hand over Jason's bulge and squeezed, hoping to surprise him long enough to be able to escape. He did what only Chad would do.

Jason froze.


	3. Clueless

Time seemed to stand still as Chad and Jason stared at each other. Chad's dark blue eyes were wide with terror, while Jason's bright blue eye gave no clue as to his thoughts. After several seconds of this silent exchange, Chad remembered the need to escape. The element of surprise had caused Jason to loosen his grip somewhat, enabling Chad to pry the hand off his neck. He started running to the doorway, nearly tripping over his own feet.

He didn't even make it halfway across the room. Jason's arm encircled his neck from behind and he was pulled against the broad chest. Due to the close proximity, Chad couldn't help but notice the smell emanating from Jason. It wasn't offensive like one would expect from his hillbilly-like appearance. On the contrary, he had a woodsy scent.

Chad's reverie was broken when he realized something large was pressing into his back. Something very large. Was it the pickaxe?

He wasn't able to wonder for long, as he was soon slumped on the floor in a daze, knees splayed and back hunched. Jason had spun him around and pushed him towards the wall in the blink of an eye, causing Chad's head to collide with the hard surface. A minute later, he climbed to his feet, legs wobbling. Luckily his hands had been able to absorb some of the collision's damage. Otherwise he would've been knocked out from the speed and force.

Chad hobbled to the bed in the corner and sat on the edge. His eyes flicked to the metal pipe he'd dropped earlier, but the thought of attacking Jason quickly disappeared. What could he possibly do in his current state? His body trembled as he observed Jason's next move.

Jason was standing in the middle of the room, his head tilted down and pickaxe gripped tightly in one hand. When Chad followed Jason's gaze, his eyes widened with horror and his mouth flew open. It hadn't been the pickaxe after all.

"Look, I'm sorry. If you let me go, we can forget this ever happened. There are plenty of fish in the lake. I know one in particular that would sleep with just about anything." Chad's voice shook as he spoke, despite his attempt at humor. He didn't know if Jason could understand him. Jason hadn't said one word since the beginning of their encounter.

Instead of letting him go, Jason had other plans. He unclasped his overalls and let them drop to the floor, wanting to investigate the issue further. After his cock sprang out, he prodded it gingerly with his free hand. His blue eye followed the bobbing movement. He looked at his pickaxe and then at Chad.

It took everything Chad had to avoid fainting from terror when Jason started to walk towards him. The man was huge. Chad guessed his height at being close to seven feet. He didn't even reach Jason's shoulders. Furthermore, he probably weighed at least 250 pounds. And that monstrous thing pointing in Chad's direction could do a ton of damage. It was just as scary as the bloody pickaxe.

"This isn't going to work. I've never—"

Jason's large hand pressed against his mouth, cutting off his sentence. The pickaxe came dangerously close to his face, saying more than words ever could. When the hand withdrew, Chad kept his mouth shut. Out of all the counselors, he certainly wasn't the brightest, but he understood that this situation demanded silence.

Chad was inspected from head to toe. Jason's gaze lingered on his tiger-striped speedo, like he was curious about what was underneath it. Jason dropped the pickaxe onto the floor and reached for the band of the speedo, but his hand stopped just short of it to Chad's immense relief.

His relief was short-lived. Jason placed a knee on the bed, causing the flimsy mattress to sink under his weight. He poked Chad's bulge with his finger and looked down at his own cock again. He was obviously aware of the size difference.

Chad gulped, fearing that Jason was going to do a closer analysis. He didn't want that hand anywhere near his crotch, as he was too frightened to feel any pleasure from Jason's curiosity. The man was clearly deranged and would probably have no qualms about ripping something off if Chad upset him. Like his balls, for instance.

He didn't see any other way out of the mess he'd created. His tongue swept over his lower lip as he eyed Jason's cock with uncertainty. He'd never done anything like this before and he didn't know if he wanted to. Sure, he'd stolen some glances at Kenny when they'd been skinny dipping earlier, and sometimes he wondered about having sex with a guy. But he'd always seen himself as a womanizer.

He switched to a kneeling position on the bed, taking care to move slowly so Jason wouldn't perceive him as being threatening. He looked for some sort of confirmation in Jason's eye that this was the right thing to do. He found nothing, but Jason made no motions that suggested otherwise. His arms were in a neutral position at his sides and his knee continued to rest on the edge of the bed.

It suddenly hit Chad that Jason was even more clueless than he was.


	4. Release

Chad's hand shook violently as he reached for the thick cock in front of him. When he made contact with it, Jason flinched and one of his hands balled into a fist. Was a punch coming? Chad shrank back, but Jason's arm merely rose and then fell to his side. It was a signal of the internal conflict that Jason was facing.

Chad curled his fingers around Jason's shaft and winced, the pain from the earlier collision making its presence known. He noticed, with amazement, that his fingers didn't even come close to touching. The girth made it seem like his hand belonged to a child rather than a young man. The length was... long. Eight inches? Nine inches? Perhaps even longer. Chad wasn't about to get a ruler out and measure it.

He placed his other hand on Jason's thigh, running it along the muscles and feeling them tense under his touch. Lowering his head, he ran his tongue over the tip of the shaft hesitantly, thankful there was no overly strange taste. It had a slightly salty flavor. He didn't try taking it in his mouth, doubting his ability to accept something this thick. His teeth would inevitably make contact with the sensitive skin.

The panic rose again, and Chad cursed himself for letting his eyes wander to the bloody pickaxe on the floor, a mere three feet away. Was that his fate too? He lifted his hand from Jason's thigh and placed it on his own chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat... the confirmation that he was still alive, despite the hell he'd already been through. It wasn't enough to calm him, and he pulled away from Jason. A sob escaped his mouth.

"I... I can't," he whispered, forgetting Jason's warning.

Jason grasped the silky blond hair and forced the boy's head back. He delivered a swift backhand to his face, causing his eyes to water and another sob to come out of his mouth. The blow wasn't as powerful as it could've been because Jason had come to realize the fragility of other humans compared to himself.

His chest heaved beneath his plaid shirt and his potato sack blew in and out with each breath he took. The stimulation from the boy's tongue had sent him over the edge, and he wanted more of this new feeling. Through his narrowed eye, he told the boy something. This was started, so it must be finished.

One way or another.

The darkness in Jason's eye sent a shiver down Chad's spine. It was a stark contrast to the curiosity that Jason had displayed earlier and a reminder of how dangerous and volatile Jason was.

His head was urged towards Jason's cock. Chad gripped the base of it and swiped his tongue over the tip, continuing his hesitant exploration. There was a sharp intake of breath above him. Jason was liking this, but for how long? His cock was so big. This wouldn't be enough for him.

The grip on Chad's hair tightened, filling him with a sense of dread. There was no other choice. He had to try. Jason's control was diminishing by the second.

Chad took the tip of Jason's cock into his mouth, eyes watering as he struggled to accommodate the size. There was no way this was going to work. He put his hands on Jason's thighs and tried to push away, but Jason held his head in place. Tears started to run down his face as his gag reflex kicked in.

Jason grimaced when teeth grazed his shaft. He withdrew from the boy's mouth and yanked his head back to deliver another backhand. This blow was stronger than the first, drawing a pathetic wail and causing the boy to bring a hand to his cheek in pain. It was a promise of what was to come in the event of more disobedience. That slender neck could be snapped in a second.

He didn't give the boy much time to rest before invading his mouth again. Jason's hips surged forward, causing his shaft to slide further into the boy's mouth and begin its descent down his throat. It convulsed violently, and desperation was heard in the muffled cries. He pulled back slightly and thrust in earnest, hearing more choking sounds. The sliding of the wet tongue along the underside was much better than those slow licks. The hot and heavy breath as the boy gasped for air, his soft lips wrapped around Jason's thick length... it drove Jason into a frenzy.

Something was building inside him. His breath was coming in rapid bursts. His heart seemed like it would beat straight out of his chest. His shaft felt like it was going to explode. These feelings were unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Until now, his only desire had been to kill to avenge Mother. He took pleasure in killing, but the pleasure was not physical. He just wanted to make her proud. This tiny boy, whose name Jason didn't even know, was introducing him to something new.

Chad was sure he was going to die. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and his lungs were on fire. His jaw was stretched so wide from the intrusion that it felt like it would be ripped apart. Jason's thrusts were merciless and filled his mouth with the taste of iron. Any control that Jason might've had was long gone. This mouth was simply a tool for Jason's impending release.

The brutality started to cease just as Chad was on the verge of passing out. After one last thrust, a hot load began to fill his raw throat. He was forced to swallow what he could because Jason gave him no other option. The firm grip remained until the last of the load was released.

An eternity seemed to pass before Jason's cock was finally removed from his mouth, leaving him coughing and spluttering. Chad brought a shaky hand to his chest and breathed, his lungs taking in the air they desperately needed. He rubbed at his eyes with his other hand in an attempt to clear the tears clouding them.

Against his better judgment, Chad looked up into the blue depths of Jason's eye. What he found was enough to make his heart sink and his blood run cold.

One word entered Jason's mind as he gazed at the trembling and tearful boy below him.

_Mine._


	5. Aftermath

Jason's scrutiny was relentless. He appeared to be memorizing every detail of his cruel handiwork. The terror in Chad's eyes. The tears running down his cheeks. The red mark where he'd been struck. The blood at the corners of his mouth.

He seemed particularly interested in the creamy remnants of his load that clung to Chad's chin. His eye constantly returned there, and Chad could've sworn that Jason was smiling under the potato sack.

Chad's face flushed with shame. The intense blue stare was too much to handle. He scrambled backward on the bed until he hit the wall, wanting to place as much distance as he could between himself and the monster standing in front of him. He pressed his legs to his chest and cast his eyes down in a submissive gesture, hoping the moment would quickly pass.

A relieved sigh left him when Jason finally returned to the middle of the room and began to put on his overalls. He'd seen enough of Jason's cock to last him a lifetime and then some. Even in its softening state, it was a sight to behold. It hung huge and heavy between his legs, surrounded by a light dusting of brown hair.

Chad rubbed a hand over his mouth and chin in an effort to remove what remained. White clung to his palm, accompanied by a bit of red from when his teeth had grazed skin. He wiped his hand on the bed sheet, cringing at the mess. The thought of taking a shower or bath was never so inviting. Every single trace of this encounter had to be eliminated, but the memories would be harder to erase.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Jenny's voice emerged from under the bed and broke the silence.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Tension was in Jason's shoulders. It was clear that he'd heard the voice too. His head was tilted to the side as if he was listening for the voice to continue. However, Chad was still unsure whether Jason could understand speech. Jason hadn't given him any opportunities to speak his mind without fear of punishment, and now a risk was going to be taken.

Chad got off the bed and went down on his hands and knees. He swept his hand underneath it as he searched for the walkie-talkie he'd hidden earlier. His breath caught in his throat when he came across the car keys—his ticket out of hell. He slipped them under his speedo discreetly, then retrieved the device and stood up. He kept his back to Jason, fearing what he would see if he turned around.

"I'm here," he answered. 

He cringed again at the hoarse sound that came out. Details of the previous event flooded into his mind. The way Jason's massive cock had filled his mouth, making it impossible to breathe. The crazy look in that blue eye as Jason fucked his mouth without any remorse. The huge amount of salty cum that had filled his throat and stomach. The possessive and chilling look afterward...

"Chad? Where have you been? Rob's dead. Some maniac ambushed us at the camp after you left. Everyone scattered after that. I haven't been able to reach anyone else." It was difficult to understand Jenny, as she was talking very fast. She was probably relieved to have heard another voice.

Chad fought to keep his voice calm after he glanced over his shoulder and noticed that the pickaxe was no longer on the floor. "I... I got lost in the woods," he lied, not wanting to disclose what had happened between him and Jason. "How long ago was that?"

"Half an hour or so."

Everything had taken place during the span of thirty minutes? If Jenny was right, that would put the current time at around 9:30pm. This nightmare was far from over.

"Are you still wearing that silly speedo?" she asked after a long pause. "You must be freezing. I have one of your sweaters with me. Figured the pink was your favorite. I grabbed it from your bedroom at the lodge when I stopped by. Sheesh Chad, you packed more clothing than all of us girls combined."

Jenny was clearly trying to put his mind at ease. She knew it didn't take much to scare him, and she'd probably sensed the fear in his voice. Everyone saw Jenny as the mother of the group because she was always looking out for others. Her high composure helped her get through situations that most people would find intolerable. Unlike this brave girl, Chad was speechless, unable to bear the thought of the long night ahead.

"Where are you, Chad? I'm heading towards that lone cabin on the southwestern part of the map to see what I can find. There could be a battery or gas for the car. We could meet up there."

Chad tried to remember what was on the map he'd left behind earlier. The panic returned when he realized that she'd just described his current location. He had to warn her somehow.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

There was no mistaking the dread in his voice, and the heavy footsteps began their advance.

"Chad?" Jenny asked, her voice rising with concern. "What's wrong? You sound weird. Do you need help?"

"I'm fine. Just don't come here. He's—"

The walkie-talkie went flying across the room before he could finish, swatted from his hand. He didn't have to look at the looming figure behind him to know what was going to happen.

If Jenny entered this cabin, she would not be leaving.


	6. Escape

The pickaxe clanged onto the floor behind him, and an arm wrapped around his chest. His heart pounded as Jason's other hand came into view and hovered inches away from his tender throat. Anger was rolling off Jason, his tremors getting more violent. The hand drew closer and Chad took a deep breath, fearing further abuse. But it merely ran down the skin of his throat, sending shivers through his body, before returning to Jason's side.

He exhaled the breath he'd been holding, grateful that Jason was able to fight the urge to punish him for trying to warn Jenny. Some of that control was back. For how long, he didn't know. What he did know was that his throat wouldn't be able to take much more. Jason released him and retrieved the pickaxe, then returned to the doorway to keep watch on the entry points. It was like he expected Jenny.

Chad walked to the window and peered between the panels. He put a hand over his mouth when Jenny appeared, walking down the road with his pink sweater draped over her arm. That stupid girl hadn't listened to him. She would be here in a minute.

He slowly backed away from the window and tried to come up with an escape plan. He didn't want to stick around for what was about to happen. If he could just make it to the hallway, then he could turn left and leave through the side door that Jason had destroyed earlier. The only problem was the very large and very pissed man blocking the open exit out of the bedroom. The other bedroom door was locked, and Jason would surely hear the click if that route was attempted. Maybe there was a way to trick him.

Chad returned to the bed and lay down on his back, adding an exaggerated yawn for effect. He closed his eyes and started thinking about what to do next. Coming up with smart plans wasn't one of his strong suits, unfortunately. He took pride in his beauty, not his brains.

Using Jenny as a distraction was an option. As the thought crossed his mind, he was pierced by a twinge of guilt. She was coming here out of concern for him, but he had to escape. Being stuck in this room was driving him crazy, and he was afraid that it was only a matter of time before Jason wanted to try doing something else. Something even worse. Chad's face prickled with heat as he began to imagine what those other _things_ could be.

The guilt turned into a glimmer of hope when Jenny's soft voice came from the front door. "Hello?" She knocked on it a few times and waited for a response, oblivious to the danger within.

The bedroom floor creaked as a boot stepped in Chad’s direction, and he put all of his focus into looking as natural as possible. His chest rose and fell gently, and his face remained expressionless. After a long pause, he mustered the courage to open his eyes. Jason was gone from the doorway and it was time to act. Escape was within reach.

Chad smiled for the first time in a while. This would work. It had to. Sliding off the bed carefully, he tried to avoid any squeaks that would betray his intentions. He retrieved the flashlight from under the bed and clipped it to the band of his speedo. He didn't grab the walkie-talkie, knowing it would no longer be of use. Pieces had broken off when it had hit the wall. He still had the car keys, and that's what mattered most.

His pulse quickened as he crept towards freedom. He dared not look down the hallway behind him.

"Sorry," he whispered under his breath.

It didn't take long for the screaming to start.

Jason gazed at the headless corpse on the floor with not a shred of remorse. He'd twisted her head around with the pickaxe as if he'd been opening a can of food. He'd killed for Mother. He hoped that she was proud of him for getting rid of another counselor.

He grabbed the pink sweater and jogged down the hallway to the bedroom. The sweater didn’t belong to the dead girl, and the boy might be cold because he was only wearing underwear. Jason sighed upon noticing that the boy was gone, but he would find him again.

Although Mother wouldn’t approve, Jason couldn’t wait to try more new things. He’d spent years by himself and then this bold boy had come along, touching him where no one had ever touched before. The boy was a trespasser and a counselor, so he should’ve died, and maybe he still would. For now, Jason wanted to play with him and see if the weird reaction happened again. Could the boy respond in the same way? That would be interesting to determine.

The girl’s voice had emerged from the strange black thing earlier, and she’d repeated the same word several times. What was it...

Chad.

Jason would remember that name.


	7. Ambush

Chad ran a hand through his hair as he tried to recall the direction of Packanack Lodge. He'd been able to put some distance between himself and the cabin he'd just escaped from. He figured going to the lodge was his best bet. Maybe Jenny had missed helpful items when she'd passed through earlier. Plus he would finally be able to change out of his speedo, which he was starting to hate. Too many bad memories attached to it. Tiffany's teasing, Jason's poking...

After recalling that the lodge was located to the north, he started to sprint in that direction. Eventually the large structure came into sight. He barely noticed the rocks and twigs digging into his bare feet, as he'd endured far worse only moments before. He just wanted to get out of these dark woods fast. Jason could be after him already.

The lights at the lodge were off, as were the lampposts that lined the road. Nobody had fixed the blown generator. He turned his flashlight on and approached the side entrance cautiously, noticing that the blue car was still missing gas and a battery. The door to the lodge was wide open. Did Jenny not close it after she'd left?

He entered the lodge and closed the door behind him. Starting with the kitchen, he investigated the ground level and ended up in the entertainment room. All of the drawers were open, but nothing else had been disturbed. No gruesome bodies to discover. Wait... a trail of blood was on the porch outside the front door, making his breath hitch. Someone else besides Jenny had been here at one point. She hadn't looked injured during the brief time he'd seen her. Another walkie-talkie was required so he could stay in touch with everyone and confirm whether the death toll had increased.

Well, if a body was on the porch, it wasn't going anywhere. There was more investigating to do inside the lodge. He took slow steps to the bathroom door and nudged it open with one hand, discovering a ghastly sight. That thing in the mirror wasn't the gorgeous man he remembered. His hair, which was usually perfectly groomed, reminded him of a bird nest. His cheek was red and slightly swollen. And to his greatest horror, there was dried blood and cum on his chin that he'd missed. He would never be able to explain to the others that he just had Jason Voorhees' cock down his throat.

He moistened a washcloth with warm water and dabbed at his face, wincing at the tenderness on his cheek. His other hand attempted to smooth the hair sticking out in every direction. Gradually, some of that gorgeous man came back.

Chad was so absorbed with his appearance that he didn't notice the man creeping up on him. He jumped with fright when a hand touched his shoulder. His heart hammered in his chest as he turned to the figure in the bathroom doorway.

"Hey dude," Mitch said. He shined his flashlight over Chad's face, taking in his tousled hair and the redness on his cheek.

"Jesus Mitch, you almost gave me a heart attack," Chad whispered, placing a hand on his chest. He squinted his eyes against the glare of the flashlight. "Can you put that fucking thing down?"

"Sorry," Mitch whispered back as he lowered the flashlight. He clipped it to his belt. That hideous tie-dye shirt extended below each side of the flashlight. "Man, you look like you've been through hell. What happened to your face? And your voice is all raspy."

"I... tripped and hit my face on a rock." Chad's eyes teared up as he thought of Jason and Jenny. How could he have left that nice girl behind? He'd heard her screams, and he was sure the others had as well. She was dead. There was no question about it.

He pushed past Mitch and walked back to the living room, footsteps telling him that he was being followed. He sat on a wicker couch near the unlit fireplace and stared at the floor by his feet, hoping Mitch wouldn't see the tears being fought.

Mitch sat beside him. He took a drag on his joint and blew out a puff of smoke, coughing as he did so. "Must've been a pretty big rock," he said slowly, resting a gentle hand on Chad's trembling shoulder. "You wanna take a hit?" He offered the joint to Chad. "It'll take some of the edge off. This is some real heavy shit."

Chad wrinkled his nose in disgust and inched to the side. "I'll pass, thanks. You smell like a skunk." He tried changing the subject. He didn't want Mitch asking more questions about his appearance, as it would only bring back the memories he wanted to forget. "Do you know anything about that blood by the front door?"

"No idea." Mitch didn't seem concerned by it, unlike Chad. He was too zoned out to care.

Chad glanced at the staircase, not liking the idea of going upstairs by himself in the dark. His flashlight didn't provide much illumination. It had been flickering lately as if the battery was starting to run out. "Maybe you could fix the generator outside the lodge. You're good at that stuff."

"Duuuude. That's a great idea," Mitch said with wonder, as if Chad just made an amazing discovery. He took another drag and stood up, starting to walk to the side door. He was almost falling over. His pupils were as big as saucers.

"Wait... WAIT, Mitch." Chad got off the couch and ran towards him. "Don't do that. You'll electrocute yourself." He eased Mitch onto the couch and pointed at the stairs leading to the second level. "I'm gonna head up there and get changed. Keep an eye on those doors."

"Uh-huh." Mitch closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

Chad shook his head as he went upstairs. If Jason came here, Mitch would be an easy target. How could Mitch be so relaxed with a lunatic running around? That had to be some real heavy shit indeed. Chad never smoked or drank alcohol, as it wouldn't be good for his flawless complexion.

He turned right at the top of the stairs and entered his bedroom at the end of the hallway. It was a small room with a queen bed in the far left corner, a nightstand beside it, and a wardrobe against the wall near the foot of the bed. He put the car keys on the nightstand before he started to sift through the mountain of clothing that threatened to spill out of the wardrobe.

A creaking floor interrupted him.

"Mitch? Is that you?"

There was no response. The only sound was the inhale and exhale of Chad's breathing as it started to quicken.

He crept down the hallway to the railing that overlooked the living room and leaned over it. Mitch was still on the couch, surrounded by a cloud of smoke, and his body was slumped to the side. His eyes were open and staring straight ahead. Chad watched him for several seconds, fearing the worst, but Mitch's chest rose and then fell. He was just totally stoned.

Chad walked back to his bedroom. Surely Jason wouldn't have been able to resist Mitch's vulnerability. If Mitch was still breathing, then Jason couldn't be here. Right? Chad stopped at the doorway and checked the room with his flashlight, just to be safe. It was empty as he'd expected. The creak must've been a result of his wild imagination.

He took a few steps into the bedroom. Everything would be fine. All he had to do was get changed and then he could leave.

Chad didn't notice Jason emerge from behind the bedroom door until it was too late.


	8. Desire

A large hand pressed against Chad's mouth from behind, suppressing the cry for help that instinctively came to his lips. Another hand was at his throat, applying just enough pressure to cause a jolt of pain. It was a warning not to try anything stupid.

The bedroom door slammed shut. Through the scratchy denim of the coveralls, the monster started to awaken and press into his back. Panic began to rear its ugly head again, but he pushed it down. Under different circumstances, he might've been flattered. To be desired so strongly... when was the last time he'd felt that?

He allowed himself to be ushered onto the bed in the corner. He was tired. So very tired. And the night was still young. Perhaps it would’ve been a better choice to let himself get killed in that prison of a bedroom. Right at the beginning. Right when Jason had burst through that door and raised the pickaxe over his head.

His speedo was removed with a couple of sharp tugs as he lay on his back. The flashlight lay beside him, casting his body in a soft glow. That bright blue eye roamed over his body and took in the new sights that no longer had a speedo barrier. Chad squeezed his legs together, feeling more exposed than he'd ever been in his life. He was no stranger to being naked in front of others, but this was different. It was like every tiny detail of his body was being locked away in Jason's mind.

The overalls dropped to the floor and a heavy weight started to sink the mattress. Both knees were on the bed this time. They rested on either side of his body. The fully awakened and monstrous cock, which had almost been the death of him, was on top of his own much smaller one. He was pinned. There would be no escaping whatever was about to happen.

Jason looked into the fearful blue eyes. He placed a hand on Chad's chest and felt the rapid beating of the heart. It was a heartbeat that Jason could stop in a second if he wanted to. He'd come close to doing that in the cabin. He'd caused enough death, even in his short life, to know when a person was about to take their last breath.

He shifted his position slightly, listening to the small sounds that came out of Chad's mouth when he did that. What were they? They sounded different from the cries of pain. He repeated the movement and tilted his head to the side while he listened to these new sounds. Chad's tiny shaft was starting to get hard. His face was turning red too. He was liking this and wasn't in pain like last time.

Chad tried to cover his mouth with the back of his hand, but Jason grabbed his wrists and pressed them against the mattress. Jason wanted to hear more. These sounds were interesting. The fear was still present in Chad's eyes, but now there was something else. Jason didn't know what this other thing was. No one had ever looked at him like that before. He continued grinding against Chad and felt his own heart start to beat faster.

The two of them froze when a door opened on the ground level. The stomping strides of Buggzy and Vanessa had gone completely unnoticed during this surprisingly tender moment. Chad's heart leapt through the ceiling as he stared into Jason's eye. If they came up here, a gory pile of meat would be the only thing that remained of them.

"...Yeah, I heard a door slam, but didn't hear him come back downstairs. You two might wanna check up on him and make sure he didn't get buried under all that clothing," Mitch said with a laugh.

Jason climbed off the bed and lifted Chad into his arms, setting him on the floor beside it. He gripped Chad's waist and guided him to the bedroom door. Chad didn't need much encouragement, his legs moving quickly at the idea of being discovered in this state. His chest pressed against the hard surface, and the heat from Jason's body started to warm his back soon after. He looked at the pickaxe to his right, knowing that Jason could grab it and cut Buggzy and Vanessa down in seconds. A massive and half-naked man would be the last thing they would see.

The voices drew closer.

"Chad? You up here?" Buggzy asked.

Vanessa giggled. "Maybe he did suffocate under the clothing. I don't hear anything."

The footsteps stopped outside his bedroom. Chad gulped. This was it. Those two wouldn't be breathing for much longer. Any time now, Jason would just shove him out of the way and obliterate them.

Chad braced himself against the door as Jason's hand began to explore the front of his body. It wandered over his abs, sending shivers across his smooth skin. It traveled even lower until it found his hard dick, and it skimmed over the length of his shaft with surprising gentleness, leaving him breathless.

What was Jason up to? Chad reached for the lock on the door with a shaky hand. It was mortifying to think that Vanessa and Buggzy could walk in here and see him like this. Of course, with Jason behind him, there was no chance they could open it. But Chad wanted that extra peace of mind.

It was too much to ask for. He let out a frustrated sigh when Jason grabbed his wrist with his free hand and pinned it against the door. Chad was beginning to understand him a bit more. Jason was teasing him. He wasn't simply a mindless beast that lived on death and destruction. For some reason, Jason seemed content to let him live for now. Maybe he was just a toy to be used and then discarded.

"He's in there for sure," Buggzy said. "I just heard something. Hey man, you feelin' okay?"

"I... I'm fine. I just need to rest for a bit," Chad replied in a breathy voice. The evil hand was wandering everywhere it could reach. It even had the audacity to squeeze his ass a few times.

Jason placed his hands on Chad's shoulders, forcing him to his knees. Chad gasped as Jason's cock began roaming the cleft of his ass. This was too much, too soon. He felt Jason tense up behind him, but the moment quickly passed.

Clearly Jason was new to this too. Chad had to resist the urge to laugh when a hand began to stroke his dick awkwardly. If he had to compare it to something, it was like Jason was gingerly petting a cat. Regardless, it was working. Chad was getting close. Their clumsy frotting from earlier had been enough to get him more than halfway there. Jason's hand was getting slick from his precum.

He couldn't stop the loud and needy moans from escaping. The situation with Tiffany had left him feeling severely unfulfilled. Frankly, he would take anything he could get, even if it was an awkward handjob from a deranged killer. As long as his dick and balls remained intact. For a man who could rip them off in one fell swoop, Jason was treating him with considerable gentleness. This was a far cry from what Jason had done to him in that cabin.

Every time Chad started to bring a hand to his mouth to muffle the sounds, Jason would just grab it. Apparently, Jason really wanted to hear them, and the guy didn't have an issue if other people heard them as well.

"It sounds like he's jacking off in there," Vanessa said from down the hallway. "A weird time to be doing that, don't you think?"

Buggzy chuckled. "Sometimes it just hits you out of nowhere. Let's give the man some privacy."

Jason heard their footsteps leave the lodge. They felt safe now, but he would kill those two soon. And the stinky guy wearing the weird shirt, even though he'd been nice to Chad on the couch. Mother wanted them dead, but that didn't mean Jason couldn't have a bit of fun with his Chad beforehand. This was all too new and he had to investigate these feelings more.

He scooped Chad into his arms, carried him to the bed, and laid him on the blanket. Chad didn't try to escape as Jason knelt on top of him. He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat.

It was nice to see and hear these reactions to his touches. Jason wanted to shove his thick length deep inside the tiny body so he could watch and listen to new things. He'd been tempted to do that earlier, but he had to be careful. Chad was so small and fragile. How would this very long and very wide thing fit inside him? Maybe Jason could try that later. Actually, he would try that later.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small hand resting on his thigh.

"Can we do that thing from before?" Chad asked softly.

Right. Jason had something he needed to do for his little Chad.

He held both of their shafts in his hands and stroked them together, watching the clear fluid seep from the tips. The weird sensations soon returned. He listened to the loud breaths and placed a hand on Chad's sweaty chest, feeling a fast heartbeat like his own. The strange explosion was going to happen again. The tiny shaft was twitching against his huge one.

Chad didn't bother to try muffling the sounds that could undoubtedly be heard throughout the entire lodge.


	9. Surprise

The bedroom light suddenly turned on, illuminating an odd sight. Jason was looking at his hands curiously, inspecting the very big mess they'd just made. He was still kneeling on top of Chad's midsection, but not with his full weight. His plaid shirt was soaked with sweat, his chest was heaving, and his potato sack was blowing in and out. How was he able to breathe under that thing and why didn't he ever take it off?

Chad remembered the weird scene in the bedroom of the cabin and the way Jason had been poking at himself as if he hadn't known what a boner was. It was impossible to know Jason's age without seeing his face, but given his size, he was obviously a grown man. Surely he would've jacked off before. This sight suggested otherwise.

"Have you ever..." Chad's voice trailed off as he continued watching Jason turn his hands this way and that. He already knew the answer. This man was truly one of a kind.

Chad cringed as those large hands started to come towards him. They ran over his chest and abs, leaving trails of jizz in their wake. How delightful.

"Gee, thanks. As if I didn't need to take a shower already."

He brought his palm to his face. This guy was unbelievable. There was something almost mischievous in Jason's eye. It was like Jason was remembering what Chad had done earlier when he'd wiped off his mouth and chin. But for whatever reason, he'd decided to pick Chad's body instead of the sheet. And of course there was no shower in this stupid lodge. Chad would have to use the sink in the small bathroom on the ground floor.

Jason got off the bed and stood beside it, watching Chad lay there in discomfort. There was indeed a twinkle in his eye, and he was definitely smiling under that potato sack. Chad was sure of it now. Jason put his overalls back on and retrieved the pickaxe, keeping his eye on Chad the whole time.

"God, how am I going to go down there like this?" Chad muttered as he slid off the bed and walked to the wardrobe. The others had surely heard him, and his face was probably as red as a tomato. Someone had also fixed the generator, so it would be difficult to sneak to the bathroom.

The only response he received was a squeeze on his ass.

"I swear..."

He couldn't believe it. Jason was no longer behind him, but the door was still closed. It was like he'd morphed out of the bedroom somehow. There was much to learn about him.

"Must be off to do more killing."

It scared him how easily those words came to his lips, and it scared him even more how he was beginning to accept the killing aspect. Then again, he wasn't very close with the other counselors. They always liked to take advantage of his low composure at every possible opportunity. He didn't want to see their corpses strewn everywhere, but he was prepared to sacrifice them if that's what was necessary to return to his life of luxury back home.

He opened the wardrobe and tried to find the cheapest item in there, intending to wipe off the present that Jason had so considerately given him. Eventually he settled on a hundred-dollar shirt. He used it to clean himself, wincing as he did so. He really liked that shirt.

Then he faced the really big task of deciding what to wear. Chad's vanity was second to none. Even on a crazy night like this, he wanted to look drop-dead gorgeous. Too bad his favorite sweater was gone.

He sifted through the clothing for many minutes, finally deciding on brown slacks, a brown button-down shirt, a burgundy sweater, and black loafers. It wouldn't make sense to put them on now, not with the smell still clinging to him. He sure as hell wasn't going to ruin more of his expensive designer clothing.

He had to get downstairs without anyone noticing his stunning nudity. They needed to focus on survival, not the hottest guy in town. He crept into the hallway with the armful of clothing and looked over the railing. It was clear. Time to run. He skidded down the stairs and turned the corner. The bathroom was in sight. A couple more steps and he would be there.

Chad was moving so fast that he had no time to stop before he ran straight into Kenny, who was emerging from the bathroom. The impact sent both of them toppling to the floor. His breath whooshed out of him as he landed on his back. Kenny... Kenny fell right between his splayed legs. Missionary style.

For several seconds, the two of them just looked at each other with confusion. Then reality set in. Chad was naked, and Kenny was on top of him.

"Sorry!" Kenny said, scrambling to his feet. He averted his eyes, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Chad sighed heavily. "It's fine." He grabbed the clothing off the floor and got up, not even bothering to cover himself. Kenny had already seen him in his full glory when they'd been skinny dipping in the lake.

Kenny stepped to the side, giving Chad access to the bathroom. He couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder and stealing a glance at Chad's backside. It wasn't the first time he'd looked at him that day. His eyes widened when he saw the redness on Chad's ass and he quickly turned his head.

Chad closed the door behind him and dampened a washcloth, adding some soap to it. He ran it over the front of his body, cleansing himself of any traces that remained. This was starting to feel like a habit and it likely wouldn't be the last time tonight. Jason was rather frisky. The poor guy was new to everything after all. As long as that huge cock didn't go anywhere near Chad's mouth or ass again, it would be fine. He had to admit, that last thing was pretty good.

His face started to turn red. What was he thinking? Jason was too unpredictable. And he killed people. A relationship with him would never work.

"Chad? You almost done in there? I got some stuff for you in the kitchen."

Chad smiled as Kenny's muffled voice emerged from behind the door. Like Tiffany, Kenny had been shocked by his bold speedo. He'd almost looked jealous or disgusted at first. But as the day had progressed, Chad had become very aware of those stolen glances and flustered expressions. Kenny had been staring at his ass just now too, thinking he wouldn't notice. That could be used to his advantage.

"I'll be out in a minute."

He put his clothing on, draping the sweater over his shoulders and tying the sleeves together in his usual style. His cheek was looking a bit less inflamed, though it would likely bruise over the next few days, assuming he survived the night. The back of his hair was smoothed down. He was presentable at least.

Chad opened the door, noticing the once-over that Kenny gave him. He gave Kenny a quick glance as well, taking in the red plaid shirt, blue jean shorts, and brown hiking boots. Kenny's wardrobe was very limited compared to his own, consisting of nothing more than plaid and denim.

"I saved some things for you," Kenny said shyly as he started leading Chad to the kitchen. "Haven't seen that guy around since he ambushed us at the camp. We think it's Jason."

"We? So you've gotten in touch with the others?"

"Yeah." Kenny pointed at the walkie-talkie on the kitchen table and turned it on.

A flurry of voices came out, talking so quickly that Chad couldn't understand what they were saying. So that's why Jenny hadn't been able to reach anyone else. Their walkie-talkies had been tuned to the wrong channel.

Kenny turned the walkie-talkie off and handed it to him. "I've got another. Take your pick from the rest of the stuff." He gestured to the items on the table.  


Chad pocketed a bundle of firecrackers, a knife, and a map, leaving the med spray for Kenny. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." He placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder and squeezed it gently, smiling at the renewed blush.

"We could stick together," Kenny suggested as he put the med spray into his pocket. "Check out the cabins nearby."

"Sure. I'm just gonna get something from upstairs first." Chad left the kitchen and walked to the staircase. At the bottom, he looked back at Kenny, who was standing in the kitchen doorway. He gave him one of his winning smiles before he began to ascend the stairs.

"I'll wait for you by the side door."

Chad smirked as he made his way upstairs, feeling Kenny's eyes on him. He had Kenny wrapped around his finger with barely any effort.  


He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the doorway of his bedroom.

The car keys were no longer on the nightstand.


	10. Teabag

Chad tried to suppress the panic as he walked to the nightstand. Maybe the car keys had simply fallen off. He pulled it out and checked behind it. Nothing. They were gone. Who could've taken them?

He recounted his steps. He put the keys onto the nightstand shortly after his encounter with Mitch. He was interrupted by the sound of a creaking floor, went out to investigate, and was ambushed by Jason when he returned. Did Jason take them when he'd been investigating? No. Chad remembered turning his head during their intimate moment and seeing the keys on the nightstand.

Could Jason have taken them when he'd gotten off the bed at the end? Possibly. He never spoke, but he wasn't stupid. He seemed to have understood the prior conversation with Jenny on the walkie-talkie. Sure, he was unfamiliar with many things, but there was still a brain in that head of his. Maybe he knew what the keys were for and didn't want Chad to leave.

What about Kenny? But he'd been practically glued to the bathroom door when Chad had opened it. However, Chad had been in that bathroom for a good five minutes, leaving the opportunity for Kenny or someone else to go upstairs.

Maybe one of the girls had sneaked in here. Deborah, Tiffany, and A.J had very light footsteps. Lachappa too, despite his fatness. How would they have known that he had the keys? They could've been in the cabin when he'd found them, and subsequently followed him, but that seemed like a far stretch. Perhaps they'd just discovered the car keys by chance. Someone had fixed the generator outside recently, and it could've been someone besides Kenny.

"Chad? You better get down here quick."

Chad sighed. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. He would get the car keys back somehow, even if it meant looting them from a corpse. There were other issues at hand.

He grabbed the flashlight that had fallen onto the floor and turned it off, then walked downstairs to the side door. Kenny was gripping a frying pan and appeared to be on edge. He was looking through the glass on the door.

"Something's going down," Kenny whispered. He held out his arm across the locked door, gesturing for Chad not to open it, and pointed to the window at the other end of the lodge. The two of them ducked down and crept towards it. They opened the grimy window a crack to get a better view of the scene unfolding by the blue car.

Buggzy was brandishing a baseball bat and had his back to the hood of the car. Vanessa was behind him, trying to get a bear trap off her foot as she screamed in pain. Blood was pooling by her feet. The car battery was beside her on the ground. And down the road, jogging towards them...

"There he is," Kenny said softly. "The guy is huge. Those two are done for if we don't help them."

Chad started to tremble as Jason got closer to his prey. If they tried to help, four corpses would be littering the ground instead of two. There was fire in that bright blue eye. He could see the flames even from here. Vanessa and Buggzy must've really pissed him off. Jason could've been chasing them for a while, given their high speed and stamina as previous members of the track team.

"We can't help them. Just stay down and hope he doesn't see us." Chad put a hand in front of his eyes, not needing to witness the gory events that were about to occur. Kenny touched his thigh briefly in a comforting gesture, also understanding the futility of the situation.

A loud thwack caused Chad to lower his hand, curiosity getting the better of him. Jason was lying on the ground on his back. Buggzy was standing by his feet, breathing heavily as he clutched his baseball bat. Vanessa had been able to pry open the bear trap and was limping towards the back of the car. She didn't have a weapon to defend herself with, so it looked like she was trying to place some distance between herself and Jason. Although she was the strongest out of the girls, her fists wouldn’t do her much good against a brick wall.

Jason got back up eventually, but was downed by another hit from the baseball bat before he could grab Buggzy. Chad winced as the bat made contact with Jason's head. He didn't like seeing him get injured, even with the awful thing Jason had done in that cabin. The gentle man who'd been in his bedroom didn't deserve this.

"Buggzy... come on," Vanessa said, her voice shaking as she looked at the splintered bat in his hand.

"Relax. This is the big bad Jason Voorhees? He's not so tough." Buggzy got closer to Jason and started crouching repeatedly over his head. His jeans brushed against the potato sack every time he lowered himself. "You like that, huh? You didn't get enough of it earlier?"

"What are you doing?" she asked with a nervous giggle. She took a step back, as if sensing that something was about to go wrong.

"I'm showin' him who's the boss, that's what. He needs a reminder." Buggzy grinned as he teabagged Jason. He didn't notice the blue eye that was now open.

There was a bloodcurdling scream as Jason lashed out and grabbed Buggzy's bulge, reducing it to a bloody paste with one squeeze of his hand. He maintained his grip as he rose from the ground, lifting Buggzy high over his head with both hands. He held him aloft in a horizontal position while Buggzy continued screaming in agony, and then threw him onto the ground headfirst, reveling in the sickening crunch that resulted from the broken neck.

Vanessa's eyes widened when Jason jerked his head in her direction. Like everyone else in the vicinity, she'd been riveted to the spot by this demonstration of strength. Realizing the danger she was in, she began to hobble towards the lodge, but her injured foot was slowing her down too much. It dragged on the ground behind her. She clutched her thigh, trying to urge herself closer to the lodge. Fifteen feet separated her from the side door. She didn't know it was locked.

Jason grabbed his pickaxe and closed the distance with a few long strides. He spun Vanessa around and gave her a swift headbutt, causing her to stumble backward from the impact. Gripping his pickaxe tightly in both hands, he took a few steps towards her and swung sideways, driving the tip into the middle of her face. When the pickaxe was removed, blood spurted out of the gaping hole where her face used to be, and she fell to the ground like a rock.

His attention shifted to the two heads peeking over the window ledge. He jogged to the side door.

Chad and Kenny ran.


	11. Recognition

The two of them bolted up the stairs, looking left and right frantically as they searched for a hiding spot. Running through the woods would be pointless. Chad had seen the way Jason could just disappear into thin air.

"In there. Now," Kenny demanded, pulling him into the bedroom at the far left side. He shoved him against the wall behind the open door and pressed his hand against Chad's mouth to muffle his uneven breaths. They looked into each other's fearful eyes as the side door got breached with one strike of the pickaxe.

"Shhhh," Kenny whispered, withdrawing his hand. He drew closer to Chad in an attempt to hide them from view. They were so close that their lips were almost touching.

"I can feel your... against mine," Chad blurted out, looking down for a second. Kenny really filled out those jean shorts.

Kenny chuckled and brushed his lips against Chad's. It was a whisper of a kiss, but enough to silence him for a few moments. He braced his forearms on either side of Chad's head, observing his flustered expression. Chad was getting a taste of the teasing too.

They were brought back to reality by the heavy footsteps storming through the lodge, intermingled with the sound of splintering wood. Jason was on a warpath, destroying everything in sight. It was only a matter of time before he found them.

Chad swept his hand over the pocket that held the knife and firecrackers. He would only use them against Jason if absolutely necessary. A plan was beginning to form in his mind, but he had to find something out first. His course of action would be influenced by Kenny's answer.

"Kenny... I need you to tell me something," he whispered. "Did you fix that generator outside earlier?"

"No. The lights were on when I got here."

Chad looked into Kenny's eyes as he searched for the truth. Confusion was the only thing he found.

"I want you sneak down those stairs and get out of here." Chad had been prepared to abandon Kenny, but his thoughts were a whirling mess from the brief kiss they'd shared and this revelation. Someone else had been at the lodge around the time when the keys went missing.

"I'll protect you," Kenny insisted.

"With a rusty and dented frying pan? Seriously, Kenny?" Chad rolled his eyes, bringing an end to that debate. They'd both seen Jason's feat of strength. He'd lifted Buggzy over eight feet into the air as if the guy had weighed nothing.

Time was running out. The heavy footsteps were upstairs. It sounded like they were in Chad's bedroom at the opposite end of the hallway. He flinched as his wardrobe door got destroyed. His poor clothing. There was another crash shortly after. Jason was probably checking to see if anyone was hiding under the bed.

"Go. We'll meet up again later." Chad pushed Kenny away, urging him through the bedroom doorway. Kenny took a hesitant step towards the staircase, then steeled himself and quickened his pace.

Chad began to walk to his bedroom. Jason hadn't recognized him through the window. The plan depended on that belief. The gentle man was still there, he was just hidden underneath a beast that had risen to the surface.

Jason listened as the footsteps approached. He raised his pickaxe over his head, ready to send it crashing into the skull of whoever stepped through the doorway. Mother was becoming very insistent. He was taking too long. They should've all been dead a while ago.

"Jason?"

He knew that voice. His Chad was here. He closed his eyes, trying to clear the bloodlust that consumed him. There was red. There was red everywhere.

Chad stood in the doorway of the bedroom, his legs starting to tremble. The pickaxe was suspended over Jason's head and the blue eye was closed. Jason was fighting the urge to cut him down.

Taking a few steps forward, Chad wrapped his arms around Jason's waist. Jason's body shook with anger against his own. It was a big risk, but he had to get through to him somehow. If he didn't, his corpse would be joining the other ones before the night was over.

The pickaxe wavered and clanged to the floor. A hand found the back of his neck, caressing it. Chad was glad it wasn't the hand that had just crushed Buggzy's dick and balls. _That_ hand was hanging at Jason's side.

"You're getting hard again already," he murmured. He pressed his cheek against Jason's chest, smiling as he remembered his earlier description. Frisky was an understatement. Jason was a total horndog now. A soft sigh escaped Chad's lips and he closed his eyes.

Jason looked down at his tiny Chad, who was lost in the comfort of the embrace.

The anger... no, the rage he felt would not be extinguished so easily.


	12. Fear

Jason slid his hand from the back of the slender neck and placed it under Chad's chin, forcing the blue eyes to look at him. The strange part of him had awakened again, and it wanted something from this boy. There was no going back. Chad knew that, but he also didn't know. His gentle expression said that he only expected the same thing from before. That wasn't going to happen. This time, his tiny body would be taking all of Jason.

By the time Jason was done with him, the soft smile would be gone. The sparkling eyes would be full of fear and understanding. Chad would understand who he belonged to. He wouldn't be able to escape the memories of this night. He would never forget, and Jason wouldn't forget either. How could he? This was a night of many first times.

Jason unclasped his overalls and stepped out of them, then started to unbutton his plaid shirt. His mouth twitched into a smile as Chad's eyes followed the movements of his fingers. Chad had never seen him like this. The smile disappeared as Jason slid the shirt off his shoulders, revealing himself. He had many scars, and he hadn't shown them to anyone. The only clothes that remained were his boots and the potato sack. He wasn't ready to remove the sack. He didn't know if he would ever be ready.

Chad took in the sight in front of him. Biceps that were probably three times the size of his own. Wide shoulders and a slightly thinner waist. Big and meaty pecs. Well-defined abs. A light dusting of brown hair on his forearms, chest, and abdomen. So this was what the baggy plaid shirt had been hiding.

It was a very strong and sturdy body, far bigger than he'd ever seen in his life. Very different from his own, which was small and lean with decent muscle definition. Jason was built like a tank. He probably weighed over a hundred pounds more than Chad did, and their height difference was substantial. Chad had to crane his neck up to look at him. His eyes were parallel with the bottom of Jason's pecs.

Chad didn't know what he'd been expecting, but there was nothing really off-putting about it. Except for the scars. He ran a hand along the scars that marred Jason's light skin, feeling tension beneath his touch. Most of them were pink, although a couple of them were white. Jason must've gotten stabbed and slashed numerous times. A harsh pink scar extended down his left shoulder, appearing to have been caused by a machete. The color suggested that the injury had been sustained within the past few months. To think that Jason was able to live through all of that... there was something almost supernatural about him.

He reached for the twine that tied the potato sack around Jason's neck. Jason stopped him, gripping his wrist with a force so strong that Chad thought it was going to snap. The sack was clearly off-limits. There had to be something underneath that Jason didn't want him to see. Buggzy had described him as being grotesque, so maybe Jason was too ashamed to show his face.

Chad untied the sweater around his shoulders, folded it, and placed it onto the floor beside him. He tried not to look at the mess of clothing near the wardrobe to his left. There were blood splatters all over his expensive stuff. The pickaxe lay on the floor by Jason's feet. It was the same pickaxe that had just been driven into Vanessa's face. If this thing was going to work between them, whatever this thing was, he would have to learn to accept that Jason was crazy. Maybe they both were. Nobody had forced Chad to walk into this lion's den.

He gasped as Jason gripped the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled, ripping it open down the middle and sending buttons flying everywhere. Another shirt down the drain. Chad's hands started to tremble, and he heard a soft sound which he could only interpret as being amusement. He quickly fumbled with the rest of his clothes and removed them, having gotten the message. Jason was getting impatient.

"Where are we going to..." Chad looked around what was left of his bedroom. That thing in the corner was no longer a bed. It was a mountain of wood, feathers, and mattress stuffing.

What was he going to do with Jason anyway? The options were limited. Jason's cock was so thick and long. It had barely fit into his mouth, and he hadn't been able to take the whole thing. If it could barely fit there, then it certainly wouldn't fit anywhere else.

Chad took a few steps back to the doorway as these thoughts rushed into his mind, one after another. It hadn't been a good idea to come here. What if Jason wanted to try something different? He was acting a bit strangely.

Was his Chad having second thoughts about entering this room? It was far too late for regret.

Jason took a few steps forward and placed his hand behind Chad's head, pressing it against his chest. With his other hand, he closed one of the few doors left standing in the lodge, clicking the lock into place. He wove his fingers into the silky blond hair and forced Chad to look at him again. His shaft twitched with excitement at what he saw.

The fear was starting to return.


	13. Mine

Jason released his grip on Chad's hair and shifted his gaze to the wooden floor, staring at it for a few seconds. He looked at Chad again and watched him sink to his knees submissively. Chad was beginning to understand, but there was still a long way to go.

He gripped the base of his shaft and brushed the tip against Chad's closed lips, but his attention was somewhere else. What was Chad looking at? Jason followed his gaze, seeing the pants lying on the floor nearby. He squatted to retrieve them and stood up. He rummaged through the pockets, pulling out a bundle of red things and a knife, and threw the pants over his shoulder to the back wall.

He plucked the bundle out of his hand and held it in front of his eye, inspecting the strange red things closely. Did Chad intend on using these against him? Jason smiled and dropped the bundle onto the floor, crunching it under his boot. He kicked the powder and shards of plastic behind him as he flicked open the blade of the pocket knife.

Chad closed his eyes as Jason knelt in front of him. He let out a hiss of pain, feeling the drag of the blade along the bare skin of his chest. Jason wasn't cutting very deeply, but it was enough to draw blood and would likely leave scars behind. Chad clenched his hands on his thighs and bit his lower lip, not daring to interrupt Jason's work.

After about a minute, he heard Jason retract the blade and stand to his feet. Jason touched his trembling shoulder, signalling that the task was complete. Taking a deep breath, Chad opened his eyes and mustered the courage to look down at his bloody chest. He wiped away the crimson with a shaky hand, revealing what was underneath.

A crude letter J, about three inches tall and positioned slightly off-center.

Right by his heart.

Bringing a hand to his stomach, he tried to ease the knot that was forming as he looked at the damage. It was deeper than he'd expected and would definitely scar. The carving was Jason's way of claiming him. Jason had chosen a spot that would be easily visible to others. There would be no more skimpy speedos or partially unbuttoned shirts unless Chad could come up with a great reason why there was a J on his chest.

The pocket knife clunked onto the floor beside him, interrupting his thoughts. It was within arm's reach, but he had no intention of grabbing it. This was a test for which there was only one right answer. Jason's heavy boot would crush every bone in his hand if he made the wrong choice.

He gripped the base of Jason's cock, feeling the panic bubble to the surface as he remembered the experience in the cabin. There was no other choice. Jason's hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides as he hung onto that tiny bit of control. Chad swallowed the lump in his throat and swirled his tongue over the tip of it. He began to stroke it a steady rhythm, hoping this would be enough to satisfy Jason.

The fear and understanding were growing. Chad was shaking like a leaf and looking up at him with wide eyes. The tiny thing between his legs was soft, but it wouldn't be for long. He would be begging soon.

If he kept this up, the explosion would happen too quickly. Jason gripped Chad's hair tightly and forced his head back, telling him without words that it was time to stop. Chad listened.

Jason pressed a boot to Chad's chest and pinned him onto his back with no effort. Small hands pawed at his boot as he stood over him. He applied a bit more pressure and watched as the arms flopped to the floor, defeated.

The dark blue eyes wandered to the pocket knife. A hand swept across the floor, fingertips brushing against the handle, but it was just out of reach. Jason lifted his boot off Chad's chest and kicked the knife to the corner. Chad knew what was coming. The fear turned into terror.

Pain was felt throughout Chad's entire body. His proximity to the bedroom door had caused his head to graze it when Jason had pinned him. His chest was on fire from the knife cuts and the pressure from Jason's boot, and his legs felt like mush. But he had way bigger problems. Jason was staring at him from above with clear intentions. He was going to get fucked, and it wouldn't be his mouth this time.

Chad leaned up on wobbly elbows and cast a quick glance around the room. The knife was in the corner opposite of the bed. There was nothing left of the firecrackers. He had nothing to defend himself with except for his legs and fists, and if he tried using them, his bones would be crushed to powder.

He lay down again, avoiding Jason's gaze. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It was only around ten or eleven inches long and about as thick as a coke can. Much bigger than what he'd initially thought. When Jason had been stroking their dicks together, the size difference had become more obvious. Chad choked back a sob and brought his hand to his forehead, wiping off the sweat that beaded his brow. If that thing was shoved inside him, he would be in more pain than he'd ever felt in his life.

His heart sank when Jason finally knelt and started to nudge his legs apart. Jason inched forward and settled between his thighs, sitting with his legs folded under him. Despite the circumstances, Chad had no fight left in him. He couldn't do anything except hope that it would be over soon.

The Buggzy hand reached towards his flaccid dick, and Chad closed his eyes, fearing similar treatment. But it only cupped his dick and balls, completely engulfing them in warmth. It wasn't enough to get him even slightly hard, but it was better than having them get crushed. He opened his eyes, some of the tension beginning to fade away.

Jason lifted his hand and stared at the pathetic thing between Chad's legs. He poked it a few times, watching it flop everywhere. It wasn't waking up. Although Chad was scared of trying this, there had to be a way to make him feel good. He'd made nice sounds on the bed earlier, and Jason liked them a lot more than the cries of pain.

He spread Chad's thighs farther apart and ran a finger between his cheeks, searching for his entrance. When he found it, he pressed a fingertip inside, causing Chad to whimper in pain and squeeze his eyes shut. Jason withdrew his finger, wanting to try another position.

He lifted Chad's ass off the floor and lowered it onto the edge of his lap. With one arm hooked around a thigh, he slowly pushed his finger inside again, stopping when his knuckle met the opening. He moved his finger back and forth, swirling it around as he investigated this new and interesting place. It was so warm and tight, but with a bit of force, surely it would accommodate his full length and thickness.

Chad's eyes flew open as Jason found a special spot that was soft and smooth, having a slightly different texture than the rest.

"God, what did you do... it feels weird."

Jason listened to the quiet moans and whimpers escaping Chad’s mouth. He pressed against the spot repeatedly, massaging it with his finger. The tiny shaft was now hard and leaking. Chad liked it here. This spot would be remembered.

He withdrew his finger again and heard a frustrated sigh. Chad wanted more, but Jason had waited long enough. He’d wanted to try being inside his little Chad since the first encounter in this bedroom. As interesting as this was, his own shaft was craving attention, and Chad would be taking all of Jason like he'd planned. 

Jason gripped Chad’s thighs and pulled him closer. He couldn't wait any longer. Needed to be inside this tiny boy and feel the warmth envelop him. Chad would accept him whether he wanted to or not.

"Wait! It won't fit."

What did his Chad mean? Of course it would fit. Jason just had to force it in.

Chad yelped in pain as the huge head pressed against his opening, pushing insistently until it breached the tight ring. Blood started to trickle out of his hole as it stretched to accommodate the girth.

"Please... it hurts."

Jason held his legs, preventing him from escaping this invasion. Chad crooked his neck and looked at him, tears obscuring his vision. Jason's attention was focused on the cock that was slowly disappearing into his ass. It was about three inches deep, stretching Chad so wide. Jason stopped then, closing his eye like he was trying to control himself. The anger was affecting his judgment, and a guy like him would know nothing about the subject of sex. It wasn’t his fault. Despite the pain and instinct to fight the intrusion, Chad attempted to calm the violent shakes that coursed through him. Tensing up would make it worse, and Jason seemed intent on trying this. Chad couldn’t bring himself to ask for more patience, still struggling to catch his breath after the initial penetration.

There wasn't much that could be done in this position anyway. His body was at an awkward angle and his legs were spread to either side of Jason's hips. The only things touching the floor were his arms, his shoulders, and the back of his head. He was granted a brief respite when Jason released his legs and withdrew from his body, and he took a few deep breaths.

The respite didn't last long. Jason leaned forward, pulling him to an upright position and sitting back down on his heels. One arm encircled Chad's back, pinning his own arms to his sides. Jason's free hand guided the tip to his entrance and then moved to his hip, forcing him onto the thick cock. Another wave of panic bubbled up, but Chad bit his lip, providing a distraction from it.

Under Jason's force, he slid down the length until it was halfway inside him, its painful passage eased somewhat by precum and blood. Chad slumped forward, resting his head against Jason's chest as his body shook. It felt like he was going to be split apart down the middle. He braced his knees on the floor, trying to prevent himself from sinking deeper, but there was no need for it. Jason wasn't applying any more pressure.

Jason's hand left his hip and slid between their bodies, stroking his dick with an intensity that far exceeded the clumsy motions from before. Even now, his body betrayed him. Waves of pleasure ran through him, mixed with burning pain from the cock stretching his ass. He thrust against Jason's hand, feeling himself get drawn closer to the brink. He heard loud moans and pained cries, barely recognizing his own voice. Every so often, Jason would stop stroking him for a few seconds, leaving him extremely frustrated. The teasing had returned, and Jason was waiting for begs.

The pain gradually reduced to a dull throb as Chad's body became accustomed to the girth. He began to slowly circle his hips, needing more friction against that blissful bundle of nerves. The hard length pulsed inside him, and he almost wished he could feel a bit more of it, but he was still limited in movement by the arm around his back. Letting out a frustrated whimper, he looked up at Jason and silently asked for freedom. His blue eye sparkled with understanding, but his arm didn't relent.

If anything, Jason was probably smiling at the way Chad was acting like a needy whore. Unlike Chad, the only sound coming out of his mouth was the occasional grunt. His stamina was quite impressive for a guy who'd gone many years without even jacking off. Chad looked back down, his face flushing with embarrassment.

Jason looked down at his desperate Chad, smiling as the slim hips moved. He stopped stroking Chad's shaft and gripped one cheek to prevent his hips from moving further. The resulting sounds of frustration were very pleasing, making his smile widen and his length twitch inside the tight ass. His eye swept over Chad's face, taking everything in. Blue eyes avoiding his gaze. Red skin. A lower lip being bitten by perfectly white teeth.

"Please. Let me finish."

Jason tightened his grip around Chad's back. Chad would finish when Jason wanted him to.

"Please."

Chad was begging so nicely and being a good boy. His eyes were wide and tearful as he looked up. Jason began to stroke Chad's shaft again to reward him. It was taking every bit of strength Jason had to avoid thrusting up and burying himself completely in warmth. He didn't want to hurt Chad too much. There would be nothing left if he did that, and Chad had already suffered from Jason's impatience.

The potato sack was too hot. Jason wanted to rip it off. His own climax would be coming soon. He would let Chad have his fun before slipping the rest into him. After that, Chad would receive every spurt Jason had to offer, deep inside him until he was fully claimed.

Chad pressed his face between Jason's pecs to muffle the embarrassing moans and whimpers that escaped him, each one bringing more heat to his cheeks. It only took a few fast pumps before his cum spurted onto Jason's hand, every twitch causing his ass to tighten around the thick cock. After the last spurt left him, Jason released his dick and inserted a finger into his mouth, forcing him to taste his creamy release. Chad sucked on it gently, the salty flavor hitting his taste buds.

When it was cleaned off, Jason withdrew his finger and gripped Chad's ass. He rose from the floor, lifting Chad up with him. He pressed him against the bedroom door and gradually lowered him onto the other half of his cock, which was slick with blood.

"Fuck. It's too much."

Too much length, too much girth, filling him far beyond what he'd thought his body was capable of handling. He wrapped his arms around Jason's neck for support, grasping the rough burlap of the potato sack. Pain tore through him from being penetrated this deeply. Jason looked at his face, watching the tears running from his eyes, and was still for a few seconds.

The thrusts began, short and brutal, his body jerking with each loud smack. Jason's eye stared into his own, never wavering. Dark promises lurked in those blue depths. As the huge load started to shoot deep inside him, Chad knew with absolute certainty. Through tearful eyes, he saw the cage descend.

There was no going back.


	14. Discovery

There was no going back to that moment before they'd met. Chad would take these memories with him to the grave. Jason was making sure of that. Every time Chad encountered him, something unexpected would happen. Something unforgettable. Like having a cock up his ass for the first time, and a huge one at that.

Chad was held aloft for what felt like forever. Jason's balls were pressed against his ass from the moment he'd started to cum. Jason stared at him intently, wanting to give him every last drop. His chest rose and fell quickly as his cock twitched inside Chad, releasing its load. Soft panting emerged from his mouth as he fought to catch his breath, joined by Chad's pained whimpers as he tried to squirm out of the tight hold. Pressing his hands against the brick wall of a chest, Chad soon discovered that squirming was useless, and he dropped them to his sides.

The situation was quite blush inducing. Chad wasn't able to maintain eye contact, instead choosing to close them. Even with them closed, he felt Jason's eye sweeping all over his red face. Eventually, the cum began to trickle out of his hole. Jason slowly withdrew from his body and lowered him to the floor with a gentleness that hadn't been there a minute ago.

Chad staggered to the mess of clothing near the wardrobe, sinking to his knees in front of it. Through his peripheral vision, he noticed that Jason was still staring at him. The blue eye was riveted on the blood and gallon of cum trailing down his legs. The mixture was turning a shade of pink, almost like his favorite sweater.

It wasn't even worth the effort to try finding the cheapest item out of the pile. The majority of it was ruined thanks to Jason's earlier spree. Chad grabbed a random shirt and squeezed it between his thighs to catch the cum and staunch the bleeding. This couldn't be healthy. He threw another shirt to Jason, who caught it and looked at it curiously.

"For your..." Chad's cheeks reddened even more as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Jason's cock was covered in his blood and was still standing at attention, like it could go for another round. He was lucky to be alive after having that horse wang inside him. Would his hole ever return to the same size? He looked away and stared at the floor, his thoughts wandering.

The experience had been painful as hell. He'd climaxed harder than he ever had, but he wasn't in a rush to try it again. The initial penetration had been brutal, eased only by the brief exploration of Jason's finger. Jason had forced about five inches of cock into him during a very short time. Having the entirety of it inside him was the worst thing that had happened to him in his short life. It was like his insides had been rearranged. His stomach had cramped up from the intrusion and it was still very sore.

At least Jason hadn't tried to shove the entire thing into him in one go. Jason had given him time to get used to the size and had even jacked him off. Chad had been begging for it towards the end. Maybe that was the whole point. It was difficult to understand a guy who didn't talk, but he was learning. Jason just wanted to let him know who was in charge. Chad was okay with their roles and wouldn't have it any other way. The guy was like seven feet tall and 250 pounds of muscle after all. Chad was a shrimp compared to him.

With more preparation next time, it probably wouldn't be as bad. Wait... next time? Chad was getting ahead of himself. He would need to find proper lube if he was going to try it again. It was too dangerous otherwise. There had to be lube around the camp somewhere, given the sexual appetites of most of the counselors. Hell, even Lachappa had gotten some tonight. All of them were young, ranging in age from eighteen to twenty-four, so sex was constantly on the brain.

At eighteen, Chad was among the youngest while Mitch was the oldest. Mitch looked older than his years, probably from all the weed he smoked. Chad often wondered how old Jason was. The scars suggested that he'd been doing this killing thing for a while. He seemed inexperienced in the ways of the world though, almost like he was quite young. But how would he have gotten that big so fast? It must've been from all of the pickaxe swinging. Or maybe he bench pressed dead bodies.

Whatever. Chad had wasted enough time thinking about that stuff. He had a big task ahead of him. He started to sift through the clothing, creating a separate pile of garments that were still wearable. This was awful. Thousands of dollars thrown out the window. Oh well, he had mountains of money back home. It would give him an excuse to go on another shopping spree.

He picked out a black set to go with the burgundy sweater and black loafers. Now he just had to make it downstairs to the bathroom with his jelly legs. Crawling was an option.

He was about to start crawling when Jason poked his shoulder. A bloody shirt was dangled in front of his face, almost touching his nose. Apparently, Jason had used it and wanted to give it back.

"I don't need that." Chad scrambled backward, trying to get away from that nasty shirt. It followed him across the room to the opposite wall.

Jason eventually got the hint and dropped the shirt onto the floor. He gripped Chad's upper arm and hauled him to his feet. He held him upright for a minute while his legs regained some of their strength. Jason was fully dressed and his pickaxe was in his other hand. A strange look was in his eye as he stared at the wall behind Chad. His head was tilted slightly, listening. Chad couldn't hear anything.

He released Chad's arm and strode to the bedroom door. If Chad hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. Jason walked through the locked door, leaving a pile of splintered wood in his wake. His heavy boots weren't making a sound on the wooden floor as he went down the hallway. How did he do that? And he'd morphed out of the bedroom earlier too. This was so weird.

Chad's hands shook as he quickly dressed himself in mismatched clothing. Jason had obviously heard something. Another counselor? Chad clutched the other clothing and limped to the back corner to retrieve the pocket knife, walkie-talkie, flashlight, and map. He stuffed them into his pockets and took cautious steps to the bedroom doorway, peeking around the corner. The hallway was empty.

He kicked the wood out of the way and limped to the railing that overlooked the entertainment area and living room. The rooms were empty, but a total mess. It looked like a tornado had swept through the ground floor. Only a few pieces of furniture had been left intact. This was from when he and Kenny had been hiding upstairs.

Apprehensively, he crept downstairs, clutching the banister for support. The living room smelled like skunk. He didn't know if it was fresh or just remnants from the disgusting weed that Mitch always smoked.

It was so quiet. His hair stood on end as he went to the side entrance, avoiding the debris that littered the floor. Stepping outside, he approached the blue car. The hood was down. There was a hand sticking out on the ground in front of it, but he couldn't see who it belonged to from here. However, as he got closer to the body, he knew who it was without having to look. The skunk smell got more pungent.

Mitch. There was blood running down his chin and redness around his throat, like he'd gotten asphyxiated very quickly. A med spray was on the ground beside him. Chad picked it up and took a few steps back from the body. He looked around the vicinity of the lodge, but Jason was nowhere in sight. It was difficult to see in the darkness of the night, though the lampposts in this area were still operational at least.

Chad went back inside and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. Seeing Mitch's dead body had spooked him initially, but he was surprised at how quickly his fear was fading. What did this mean? It was like he was becoming desensitized to the fact that Jason was killing people. The bodies of Buggzy and Vanessa hadn't even fazed him. Maybe because he'd already seen them.

He stripped down and washed himself off, paying extra attention to the hole that Jason had just brutalized. To his relief, it was no longer a gaping cavern. He applied the med spray all over his body, feeling very refreshed afterward. The spray was quite miraculous, melting away most of his aches and injuries. The only thing that remained was the J on his chest. He ran his fingers over it lightly and closed his eyes. A strange sensation washed over him that he couldn't describe.

He shook himself out of his reverie and got dressed in the new clothing, transferring the items to his pockets. The gorgeous man in the mirror was looking better already. That med spray was like gold in a can. He'd have to find another. He would need it for his next encounter with Jason, as he never emerged from those encounters unscathed. It was one of the downsides of being on the radar of a man like Jason.

What to do next? The blue car was still missing gas and he had to get those keys back. Kenny was probably wondering what had happened to him, but Chad wasn't that eager to meet up with the other counselors just yet. He needed more time to collect his thoughts about his... relationship with Jason, if he could call it that. They'd only known each other for a few hours. He didn't even know if he would survive the night. Jason seemed to be getting increasingly violent for some reason. It wasn't safe to assume that Jason wouldn't turn on him.

Pulling out the map, he tried to plan his next move. There was a weirdly shaped section on it slightly southwest of the lodge. No cabins were marked on the map near this section, but it could be worth checking out. Anyways, the cabins had probably been looted already. He didn't know what time it was—maybe midnight? Jenny had said that Jason struck the camp at around 9pm. That was plenty of time for the others to raid them, though it was possible that some items had been left behind. Their inventory space was limited to about three items each.

He left the lodge through the side exit and started to jog towards the location depicted on the map. A trail stretched from the back of the lodge, bordering the lake, and a No Trespassing sign was propped against the fence. He turned his flashlight off several times during his trek, trying to conserve what was left. It was eerie being alone in the dark woods, and he found himself stumbling quite often. It seemed like the birds were out to get him. They would sometimes burst out of the trees in a mass of fluttering wings, almost giving him a heart attack, but he never noticed anyone else nearby.

It only took him a minute to reach his destination. His curiosity piqued when he saw a structure in the distance.

A lone shack.


	15. Home

Chad took hesitant steps towards the shack, stopping a few feet from the threshold. It was crudely made, constructed with random pieces of wood and metal. The door was wide open, suggesting that someone had left in a hurry. It didn't seem right to just walk into the shack, but his curiosity wouldn't allow him to do otherwise, and he walked closer to it.

There was a rustling sound under his feet. He jumped back, narrowly missing the closing jaws of the bear trap that was set in front of the doorway. Although his stamina wasn't the greatest, his luck and speed were very high, which had helped him avoid gnarly situations in the past. He brought a hand to his chest and breathed deeply before beaming his flashlight at the closed trap. It was covered in leaves and had gone completely unnoticed. He would have to be more careful in the future.

A thought struck his mind as he remembered the bear trap that had been set at the hood of the blue car. Vanessa had fallen victim to it, and shortly afterward, Jason had appeared down the road. Did Jason live here? Chad turned around, his eyes searching the vicinity for any sign of movement, but there were only trees and the lake. Perhaps Jason was too far away to have heard the snap. Chad shrugged and stepped inside the shack. He needed more proof before he could come to a conclusion.

As he entered the shack, the first thing he saw was a toilet in a small alcove in front of him. A wooden chair was slightly to the left of the toilet, and a decrepit brown blanket was hanging from it. Another blanket was on the floor near the chair. He turned to his left and examined the rest of the first room. It was filled with odds and ends, including two other small chairs, some buckets, and a square fan. There was a green blanket on the floor in the corner. It appeared to function as a bed.

He opened a small pantry that stood against the wall near the doorway. It had several cans of food inside. He picked one up and looked at the label, retching at the sight. Spam. The nasty pork he'd tried and never gone back to. The others had forced him to eat it at the campfire once, and he'd barfed it up within seconds. It was nothing like the fancy foods he was used to at home. He put the can on the shelf and closed the pantry.

His eyes started to water as he recalled the delicious quiche that his mom always made for him. He missed her, even though he'd only been gone for less than a day. She was the main reason why he had to get back home somehow.

"I'm such a momma's boy," Chad said wistfully. Normally he wouldn't admit it, but there was no one around to hear him.

He took one more look around the room, feeling empathy for the person who lived here. This was very meager living. It had to be very uncomfortable to sleep on the hard floor, night after night, with thin blankets and no pillow. His own sleeping arrangements were luxurious. He had a canopy bed, plump pillows, and plush blankets. None of his food came from a can. It was cooked with love and care.

The shack had one other room. He walked into it, fanning the air in front of his face as the stench of decay hit his nostrils. His eyes widened and he gasped with shock when he saw the altar in the middle of the room. It was lit by numerous candles and had a shriveled and decapitated head on top of it. A tattered grey sweater was draped over the edge, its original color unknown because of dust and dirt accumulation, and there was a brown pair of pants on the floor. A rotting body was lying on the left side, its head resting against the base of the altar. He couldn't tell whether it was male or female, as the body was in an advanced stage of decay. However, it was quite small. If he had to guess, it was female.

He got closer to the altar and picked up the machete resting on the back of it. According to Buggzy's story, Jason had witnessed his mother get beheaded. Was this the machete that had been used? Chad gazed at the body on the floor near his feet. Maybe this was the person who'd killed Pamela. He put the machete onto the altar and took a few steps back, realization suddenly hitting him. This was Jason's home.

A broad chest met his back and a large hand was gently placed on his shoulder. He sighed, sinking against Jason's firm body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, wiping away a tear that slid down his cheek. "I miss my mom too."

Jason slid his hand down Chad's arm, his own body trembling as they gazed at Mother's altar. Chad was now aware of the truth behind her death. Gripping Chad's shoulders, Jason turned him around and looked into his eyes. There was no fear or disgust, only sadness. He clutched Chad to his chest and caressed his back. Thin arms snaked around Jason's waist while he continued looking at Mother.

In this state of rage, it was difficult for him to resist the urge to hurt Chad, a counselor like the rest of them. Jason wanted to wrap his hands around that slender neck and choke him slowly until no sounds came out. It would get worse as the night went on. The rage would only be extinguished once his task was complete. Mother demanded their deaths.

She wanted him to be faster, but he was still fairly new to killing. That's why he had so many pink and white scratches on his body. He also had a hard time shifting. He would often emerge in a spot where he didn't want to go. And the lake was very scary. He didn't like it when the stupid counselors went in there, but he always forced himself to go in anyway. They'd taken him away from Mother, and they'd taken Mother away from him.

Sometimes, when Chad didn't think he was looking, Jason would notice something in those blue eyes. It reminded him of the way Mother used to look at him. When he was having a hard time controlling himself, he tried to remember that soft and loving expression.

Mother wasn't too sure about Chad. She'd warned Jason that someone was trying to take her, but when she'd seen who it was...

She wasn't saying anything now.

While he was being held in Jason's arms, Chad spotted some interesting items to the left of the doorway leading to the first room. There was a hockey mask and an axe hanging from nails on the wall. The mask was an off-white color with red chevrons. It looked like the same mask that Mitch had been wearing. The same axe too. He hadn't noticed them when he'd first entered the room because his attention had been focused on the altar.

He craned his neck and looked at Jason, who was still gazing at his mother's head. "Getting tired of that stuffy potato sack?"

There was no answer of course, but Chad was sure that Jason understood him. The outer corner of Jason's eye crinkled a bit, like he was smiling, and it flicked in the direction of the hockey mask.

His arms left Jason's waist, yet Jason continued to hold him. He appeared to be lost in thought. After several minutes, the blue eye looked down and Chad was released. Jason turned around and walked to the middle of the first room, followed by Chad. They stood side by side, the shrimp to the left and the giant to the right.

Chad looked around the room again, expecting to see his pink sweater somewhere. It wasn't here, so it was likely still in the cabin where Jenny had died. He didn't really want to go back there, but his mom had purchased it for him on his eighteenth birthday. It held a special place in his heart. He would have to get it back before he left this campground.

"Can't believe you eat that crap," he muttered, pointing at the pantry and pretending to barf. He looked sideways at Jason and smiled. "I make the best sandwiches. One bite and you'd jizz."

Jason tilted his head as he listened to Chad's words. He didn’t eat crap. That would be disgusting.

Sandwiches. Mother used to make them for him. Did Chad want to make him a sandwich? Jason would like that. He hadn't eaten a sandwich since the day the water had swallowed him.

Jizz. He stared at the pantry for a few seconds, trying to think of what it meant. Was there some jizz in the pantry? He walked to it and opened the door, inspecting the cans of food carefully, but he couldn't find any. He turned around and shrugged in confusion.

"Jizz. The white stuff." Chad pointed at Jason's bulge and made an explosive motion with his hands. "Jizzing."

Jizz. Jizzing. He would remember those words. There would be more explosions and white stuff in the future. More jizzing and jizz. His shaft always got hard when he was around Chad, but it wasn't hard now. It still needed to rest for a bit before it could wake up again.

Jason's lips twitched into another smile as he remembered the tight warmth of his Chad. He stared into the sparkling blue eyes. There were still so many things Jason could try with him.

Maybe he could take him from behind while Chad was on his hands and knees. Jason would watch the whole thing disappear into that tiny hole. Chad's body would move back and forth with every thrust.

Or maybe he could force Chad face down to the floor, pinning him with his weight. Chad would be squirming against him, but he wouldn't be able to escape. If he tried to get up, this very long and very wide shaft would go deeper inside.

Chad could lay on his back with his body bent in half. His legs would be pinned against his chest. The jizz would stay deep inside him for as long as Jason wanted.  


Jason could lay on his back with Chad on top of him. Chad's slim hips would be forced down until the entire thing was inside. He would move up and down.

Or...

So many choices. Jason could think of even more things. At the very least, he would have to try one of everything.

He leaned forward and grabbed a handful of that firm ass.

Jason was definitely smiling, Chad realized. He shoved Jason's chest playfully, not even moving him in the slightest. His shoulders shook as laughter threatened to overwhelm him. This man was something special. Jizz sandwiches? And the ass grab told him that Jason would be ready for another round before the night was over. The lube and med spray would have to be found fast. Maybe even a couple of med sprays just to be safe. No, scratch that. A truckload of them. Those things were miracles.

Chad stepped outside the shack, followed by heavy footsteps. He covered his mouth with a hand. Jason was just too cute. He'd examined the contents of the pantry so diligently, searching for that elusive can of jizz.

Thankfully Chad was able to compose himself. He didn't want to offend Jason by laughing at him. Being the subject of ridicule was something Chad was very familiar with.

"I'll see you later." He raised his hand in farewell before setting off.

Jason raised his hand too, but Chad didn't see it. He lowered it to his side slowly, watching the small figure disappear into the distance from the doorway of his shack.


	16. Regret

"We're so different, and yet the same," Chad muttered to himself as he walked down the trail from Jason's shack. "Completely batshit crazy."

He just had a... conversation, or something, about sandwiches and jizz. With a decapitated head and a rotting body in the next room over. And he didn't care one bit.

People were getting killed by a lunatic who lived with the decapitated head and rotting body. He still didn't care.

The other remaining counselors would probably be dead soon. Whoop-dee-doo.

He was going to be fucked again, very thoroughly and painfully, before the night was over. Whatever, just douse his ass with med spray.

Chad sighed, walking to nowhere in particular while he relied on the light from the full moon to guide him. For reasons unknown to him, Jason had captured his heart, and he didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't leave and he couldn't stay. Jason wouldn't let him drive the car out of here, but his mom was waiting for him. At home, everything he could want was at his fingertips, though someone would be missing. A very tall, muscular, and sexy someone with homicidal tendencies.

Fun moments had been shared, but they didn't guarantee survival through this night. To his understanding, there was no gentle man or beast—no different entities living in the same body. It was just very difficult to predict what Jason would do. They could spend a lifetime together and there would still be stuff to learn.

In the course of a few hours, Chad had learned a lot. Besides the craziness, there was another thing they had in common. Love for their moms. Jason had built a shrine for Pamela, and he maintained it every day. To right the wrongs done against them, he killed anyone who dared to trespass in their domain. The trespassers weren't responsible for his drowning or his mother's death, but he killed them anyway. He just wanted to be left alone with her. Even after her death, they remained together for all this time.

Was there any room in Jason's heart for him? What Chad was feeling... he hesitated to call it love, as it was still very early for that. But he could say, with great certainty, that he'd never felt anything like this before. Perhaps he was just a young and naive fool who was looking for something that could never be there. Sleeping with Jason would be like having a lion in his bed. The lion could be cute and cuddly one second, then be chewing his face off the next.

His thoughts were broken by the appearance of the lodge in the distance. It reminded him that he should try reaching out to Kenny. He stopped and turned the walkie-talkie on, noticing the radio silence. When he and Kenny had been at the kitchen table, he'd heard the voices of Tiffany, Lachappa, Adam, and A.J.

"Walkie check."

Nothing.

He brought the walkie-talkie closer to his mouth and tried again, a bit louder this time. Maybe they hadn't heard him.

"Walkie check."

Several voices poured out of the speaker, almost deafening him. He held it away from his face as his ears were assaulted.

"God Chad, I thought we were gonna meet up!"

"Chaddie, I miss you soooo much!"

"Chad? You've been gone for quite some time."

"Hey man! Haven't heard from you in a while!"

"Adam, would you settle down? My god."

Chad turned the walkie-talkie off and massaged his temple. He would give them a brief moment to relax before trying again. This was ridiculous. It wasn't like he'd been gone for the whole day. He was just getting fucked by Jason Voorhees for the past few hours.

He turned it back on, regretting his decision immediately.

"Chad?! Why aren't you saying anything?!"

"Chaddie?!"

"What the hell, man?!"

Chad took a deep breath and exhaled before shouting at the top of his lungs. His mouth was pressed against the speaker in retaliation. Have a taste of this, assholes.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Sweet silence.

"Thank you. Where are you, Kenny?"

"I'm a few cabins down from the lodge. Looking for the gas."

"I'll meet you in the middle of the road in about ten minutes. I'm turning this off again."

Chad clipped the walkie-talkie to his belt and resumed walking towards the lodge. He needed to find that lube before meeting up with Kenny. Tiffany's bedroom would be his first stop for obvious reasons, and that would require stealth. If Kenny saw him looking in there, he would ask too many questions. What could Chad possibly say to explain himself? Oh, he just needed the lube for the elephant dick that would be up his ass soon. No biggie.

Upon seeing Kenny down the road, Chad ducked behind the blue car. He peeked around the right side, noticing a bear trap that was set near the fuel tank, and Kenny was pacing back and forth like there was something on his mind. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. The lube was much more important. While Kenny's back was turned, Chad ran into the lodge and stopped by the kitchen doorway, recalling all the tasty snacks in there.

Poor Jason. Did he ever get to eat anything that didn't come out of a can? His tiny pantry only had Spam, tuna, and kidney beans left in it. Not a very balanced diet. He'd probably stolen the cans from the grocery store near Higgins Haven. Jason would drool if he tasted the food in the kitchen. It was stocked with chips, pretzels, leftover pizza, bags of marshmallows, and many more things.

Chad would definitely be making a snack delivery to him later on. Unfortunately, the sandwich would be delayed. He refused to use anything other than the finest bread, the creamiest butter, the crunchiest vegetables, and the freshest chicken breast. Those ingredients were at home. Plus he wanted to watch Jason eat it. That would mean waiting until Jason was ready to remove the potato sack, if ever. It would be worth the wait. Jason's beautiful blue eyes would light up as he bit into the best sandwich in the entire universe.

He went upstairs and entered Tiffany's bedroom, which was right beside his. The room was still intact, as Jason's warpath had been limited to the ground level and his bedroom. A tiny purple bikini was on the floor near the bed. It was the same one she'd been wearing at the campfire. Tiffany must've come here to change into her usual pink crop top and blue booty shorts.

Chad shook his head, wondering how he could've ever been attracted to that skank. She probably had every disease in the book. He'd done himself a great favor by letting Lachappa have her instead. That's what it was. He hadn't lost or anything.

Who was he kidding? He was still upset about getting rejected. No one refused Chad and got away with it. This Greek god would get his revenge on the beached whale and Miss Spread My Legs For Anyone.

Getting down on a knee, he pulled out a weekender bag from under the bed and rifled through it. His eyes widened at the sight of ten miniature bottles of flavored lube. There were five boxes of condoms too. Tiffany's sluttiness had no bounds. Unsurprisingly, none of the condoms came in Jason's size. The biggest one was XL. Jason would need XXXL. How the hell did it fit into his mouth and ass anyway? Oh right, he'd almost been ripped apart.

"Hmm... cherry or vanilla?"

Chad shrugged. Why not take both? The bottles were small enough to fit into his pocket easily, leaving room for other items he might find in his travels around the campground. He zipped the bag and slid it to the same spot under the bed.

The pillows and blanket on the bed reminded him of Jason’s poor sleeping conditions in his shack. He would bring Jason some of those too, but nothing from Tiffany's room. There was probably nasty stuff on her blanket.

"Chad?"

He rolled his eyes when Kenny's voice emerged from downstairs. What happened to meeting up in the middle of the road? It had been a bad idea to contact him. Kenny would be glued to him for the rest of the night. Yuck. And if Jason saw him with Kenny, there would be hell to pay. Jason wouldn't stop until Kenny was a pile of meat on the ground.

Chad wasn't going to give Kenny the pocket knife under any circumstances. The knife might be needed to disarm the bear trap, and he didn't want Kenny stabbing it into Jason's neck to escape a grab. Kenny would have to fend for himself with the stupid frying pan he still had. The thing would be bent backward after one strike on Jason's chest.

Kenny's footsteps drew closer. Chad stood up and bolted out of the room, almost running smack into him as Kenny was coming up the stairs. He stopped just in time thanks to his amazing dexterity and luck. Kenny would not be falling between his legs ever again. Only one person belonged there.

"You look a lot better than when I saw you last," Kenny said shyly, giving Chad a once-over. "Wait. What's that smell?"

It was probably the smell from the back room of Jason's shack. Chad's nose had become accustomed to it, so he hadn't even noticed it was clinging to him. Jason always had a pleasant scent when Chad was around him. He smelled like damp earth and pine trees. Despite being a man of the forest, Jason was no stranger to bathing.

"Uh..." Chad couldn't think of any excuse as to why he smelled like a rotting corpse. 

"Never mind," Kenny muttered, taking a few steps down the stairs and gagging. "You should take care of that before we leave."

Chad snickered as he watched Kenny clutch his stomach and walk to the bottom of the stairs. This would be a good way to get Kenny to leave him alone. He brought his shirt to his nose and sniffed, shrugging when he didn't discover anything unusual. All he could smell was Jason's woodsy aroma. He would use the cologne anyway. It would save him the trouble of stumbling for an explanation if he encountered the others later on.

He walked into his bedroom and smiled at the wardrobe without a door, the strewn clothes, and the destroyed bed. So many memories had been created in this room, both good and bad. The only piece of furniture that was still in one piece was the nightstand. He went over to it and pulled out the drawer that held the bottles of cologne, picking out a scent that reminded him of Jason. After spraying it a few times, he closed his eyes, letting the scent invade his senses and take him to a different place. Kenny's presence in the doorway went unnoticed until he finally said something.

"What happened here?"

"Doesn't matter," Chad said calmly, opening his eyes and turning around. Kenny's eyes were darting between the shirt that Chad had used between his legs, the shirt that Jason had used to wipe himself off, and the dried blood and cum on the floor near the door.

When Chad went to the doorway and tried to brush by him, Kenny grabbed his forearm, preventing him from doing so. His only option was to lie his way out of the situation. These memories would stay between him and Jason forever.

"Chad."

Their eyes met. The lies came to Chad's lips very easily. His gaze never wavered.

"Vanessa and Buggzy heard me jacking off earlier. If they were still breathing, they could tell you that."

"That's a lot of cum," Kenny said doubtfully. His eyes flicked to the shirt near the wardrobe.

"It's been a while." Chad winked and forced a smile.

"What about the blood on the floor and shirts?"

"I tried to distract Jason while you were getting away. He sliced my chest with the pickaxe."

Kenny released Chad's arm, but there was still some doubt in his eyes. "How did you escape?"

"With the pocket knife. I hid in one of the bedrooms until he left."

"I didn't see any blood down the hallway," Kenny said slowly.

Chad sighed, growing tired of Kenny's interrogation. "I grabbed some spare shirts to stop the bleeding while he was pulling the knife out."

"Can I see it?" Kenny looked at Chad's shirt, which was buttoned to the top.

"I used a med spray. The wound is gone now."

"All right. I have that one from before if you still need it." Kenny's eyes lingered on Chad's chest as if he didn't believe him.

"I'll take it." Chad resisted the urge to grin as Kenny handed it to him. Score. He still had room for one more item in his pocket. Another med spray would be great. Or better yet, the car keys.

While they made their way downstairs to the side exit, Chad contemplated whether he should take off and leave Kenny behind. He would be able to outrun him easily. He'd gotten so used to being by himself or with Jason that he was having a hard time tolerating Kenny's presence. Maybe he should've just curled up under that green blanket in Jason's shack and slept the night away. The thought was very tempting. He was missing Jason already.

"You seen Deb or Jenny?" Kenny asked, pausing as he looked around the living room.

"No... why?"

"I haven't heard from them since this mess started."

Chad remembered the blood near the front door. He'd seen it earlier when he'd been investigating the ground floor of the lodge after his escape. At the time, he hadn't been eager to follow the trail, but his courage had improved since then. "There's some blood on the porch outside. It could be connected."

Kenny's eyebrows rose. "None of the others mentioned anything about getting injured there. Let's check it out."

The two of them walked to the doorway across from the side exit and stepped onto the porch. As they turned to the right, their eyes followed the trail of dried blood that extended from the front door to a folding lawn chair by the stairs.

If Chad had to guess the sequence of events, Jason slashed Deborah by the door using the pickaxe and watched as she limped towards the stairs. He closed the distance, grabbed her, and then chokeslammed her into the chair. She was stunned from the impact and remained in a seated position. He proceeded to fold the chair in half, repeatedly, until her body was crushed.

"Holy shit, is that a dead body?!" Kenny asked, taking a step back.

Chad looked at Kenny with amazement. Of course it was a dead body. With not a care in the world, he strolled past Deborah's corpse and descended the porch stairs. This was the area where they'd been sitting in a circle, listening to Buggzy's story. The campfire was long gone and Rob's scorched face was in the ashes. A large slash wound was on his back. He must've left the tent to piss or something, and that's when Jason had ambushed him.

"Damn, Chad. That's cold. You didn't even react to her body."

Chad listened to Kenny's footsteps and flinched when a hand touched his back. He turned around to look at him. "What now?"

"Something happened to you," Kenny whispered. He placed his hands on Chad's shoulders and pulled him closer. A few inches separated their lips. It seemed like Kenny was reaching for another kiss.

Chad braced his hands against Kenny's chest disgustedly, urging their bodies apart until they were at arm's length. His regret about meeting up with Kenny was at an all-time high. The brief kiss they'd shared meant nothing now. He only had room in his heart for two people. His mom and Jason.

"Just find the stupid gas and keys for me," he demanded, creating more distance between them as he stepped back. Ten feet separated them. Chad was standing near the campfire and Kenny was in front of the stairs.

Looking up at the sky above the lodge, Chad watched the dark clouds that were beginning to blot out the moon's light. A cool wind was picking up, causing his hair to blow and his body to shiver. The scent of impending rain filled the air.

Chad lowered his head and turned it very slightly to the right. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man watching from the lake's edge... a man whose body shook with a rage so fierce, there would be no mistaking it for mere anger. Smiling softly, Chad shifted his attention to Kenny, who was unaware of the imminent danger.

A storm was coming. In more ways than one.

His little Chad didn't want to be touched by this man. Chad only wanted him.

This one would be next.

No one was allowed to touch his Chad like that except for him.

Ever.


	17. Retribution

Distant thunder boomed and heavy raindrops began to fall, dampening Chad's hair and clothing. Angry clouds extinguished the moon's light. The lampposts flickered, threatening to cast the area in total darkness. Flimsy windows rattled in their frames as the wind gained strength.

Chad unclipped the walkie-talkie and flashlight from his belt, tossing them away. With admiration, he watched Jason disappear from the lake's edge and materialize right in front of Kenny. A large hand lashed out, grabbing Kenny by the throat and raising him over seven feet into the air. It squeezed hard enough to cause a bloody gurgle to come forth. The hand released him and he fell to the ground, landing on his ass with his legs extended in front of him.

"Get out of here," Kenny rasped, flicking his eyes to Chad before focusing on the massive figure looming above him. Shakily, he stood to his feet, desperately clutching his frying pan.

Jason tilted his head down, watching as the frying pan rose and fell. He flexed his shoulders, shrugging off a blow to his chest that injured him no more than a feather would. The frying pan was bent into an unrecognizable piece of metal. Kenny looked at it with surprise and dropped it. He stepped back until his heels were touching the porch stairs and then glanced at Chad, who was still standing nearby. He didn't have much time to contemplate Chad's actions, as the tip of the pickaxe found the top of his shoulder. It dug into his flesh, maybe an inch deep, before raking down the front of his chest. A jagged and bloody wound was left in its wake, exposing the muscle that lay beneath. Anguished cries tore from Kenny's mouth and his legs wobbled, but he remained on his feet.

He reached for the walkie-talkie at his belt, perhaps to warn the others about Chad. Jason stopped him, gripping his wrist tightly. A sickening snap was heard, followed by another as Jason lashed out again. Kenny stumbled back, landing on the porch stairs, and looked down at the hands that were flopping around on their own. Judging from the dumbfounded expression on his face, he could barely comprehend what had happened. The comprehension came quickly enough and the screams started anew.

Jason stared at the man below him. This man would never touch his Chad again. He was suffering, but not enough.

There was a stone thing at the side of the lodge. Jason liked to watch the birds play in it.

They would have to find another one to play in.

Lightning crackled in the distance, each strike illuminating the surface of the lake. Thunder boomed overhead. Rain soaked the entirety of Chad's body. Violent shivers coursed through him from head to toe. He wanted to take shelter from the storm, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from Jason's brutality.

Jason tapped the end of the pickaxe handle against Kenny's forehead, stunning him with no effort. He lowered himself and gripped Kenny's neck before rising. There was nothing Kenny could do, as his hands had been rendered useless. Blood was running down his chin from the strength of Jason's grip. No amount of squirming or kicking would save him. His eyes were wide with terror and filled with knowledge. He was going to die.

As if he wanted to extend Kenny's suffering, Jason just stared at that terrified face. After a few long seconds, he took slow steps to the side of the lodge that faced the lake. Chad followed him from a distance, curious as to where he was taking Kenny. His stomach was doing flip flops, but he had to accept this reality. Jason was a killer. A relationship with him wouldn't consist of sunshine and rainbows.

A stone birdbath stood about thirty feet away from the corner of the lodge. Jason approached it and circled around until he was facing Chad. That bright blue eye locked on to him. Even though Chad couldn't see the smile, he knew it was there. Jason was doing this for him, having understood his disgust at Kenny's actions. He was doing this for both of them. This was retribution.

Jason dropped his pickaxe onto the ground and used that hand to lift the stone basin off. He chokeslammed Kenny onto the stand, impaling him through the stomach. Kenny crooked his neck, looking frantically at the thing sticking out of him. Arms flailed and useless hands sought leverage. Blood and guts seeped out of the edges of the wound. Jason watched intently.

Chad's gaze shifted to the grass below his feet as he thought of the consequences of his decision to lead Kenny on. He should've told him outright that he wasn't interested. The winks, smiles, and shoulder squeezes should've never happened. In the upstairs bedroom, he should've pushed Kenny away the second those lips came towards his own. By the end of the night, the result would've been the same. Kenny would've died anyway. But like this?

His eyes darted back to the gory scene in front of him. Jason was looking at him, still holding the basin. It was like he didn't want to use it until Chad's attention had returned. Kenny's arms were twitching slightly and his eyes were moving. The anguished sounds had stopped, leaving bloody gurgles behind. Due to the shock that had set in, he likely wasn't feeling much pain at this point.

Jason stepped to the front of the birdbath, positioning himself to the right of Kenny's head. Using both hands, he raised the basin high over his head and sent it crashing down with his full strength. It shattered from the impact, killing Kenny instantly and reducing his head to nothingness. The pickaxe was retrieved.

Heavy footsteps stomped towards him. Chad stood tall, facing whatever was about to happen. A large hand, surprisingly untainted by blood, reached out. It slid down his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw. He looked up, finding softness in the blue eye. The hand found his own, gripping it firmly but painlessly. He was quickly led down the side of the lodge, up the porch stairs, and into the living room.

Chad sat down on the wicker couch near the fireplace, shivering from the cold that seeped into his bones. Rapid breaths emerged from his open mouth. Water dripped from his plastered hair and drenched body. Blood rushed in his ears. The lights in the lodge flickered as the storm continued to rage overhead. He closed his eyes in an attempt to withstand the onslaught to his senses. Jason's presence could be felt nearby. Footsteps creaked up the stairs to the second level, wandering for a minute before they returned.

Something was wrapped around his upper body like a cocoon, enveloping him in warmth. He opened his eyes, discovering that it was the tattered floral blanket from his bedroom. A smile crossed his face then, and he looked around, but Jason was gone.


	18. Hunt

"You are so adorable," Chad murmured as he looked around the living room. It had to be a trick of his mind. Jason was still here. But it turned out to be wishful thinking. He was alone. His gaze returned to the floor in front of the fireplace.

To become attached to someone so quickly... it seemed impossible. His love for that crazy man was growing after each encounter. He was starting to realize that Jason cared about him too. He wasn't merely a warm body to shove a cock into. That's why he'd been led into the lodge. Jason could've just morphed and left him out there in the storm. Even in Jason's state of rage, he was showing concern.

Although he appreciated Jason's kind gesture, his wet clothes were bothering him. The blanket was soaking up some of the dampness, but he wouldn't be able to warm up enough with his shirt and pants sticking to his skin. And to make matters worse, the wind was howling through the ground floor due to the lack of doors.

He squirmed out of the cocoon and brought the blanket to his nose, breathing in the woodsy scent he knew and loved. Letting out a lonely sigh, he left the blanket on the couch and walked upstairs. There wouldn't be a button-down shirt and sweater over the shoulders combo this time. It was too chilly for that. He chose an orange sweater, red slacks and green loafers. The color combination was quite clownish, but there weren't many clothing options left thanks to a certain someone.

His body continued to shiver as he peeled the wet stuff off. He quickly dried himself with some torn shirts before dressing in the clown clothes. The knife, med spray, and lube were transferred to his pockets. Jason could get the urge at any time, so the lube had to stay with him for his entire journey. Preparation was the key to success when it came to that huge cock. And med spray obviously.

The map was waterlogged and unreadable. Regardless, he had to get away from the lodge. Dead bodies everywhere and no Jason to keep him company. Jason only had four more people to go, assuming Adam, A.J, Tiffany, and Lachappa weren't dead already. Five if he included Chad.

Tears started to well up in his eyes as he stared at his destroyed bed. He had to stop thinking like that. Jason had many opportunities to kill him over the past few hours, yet he'd chosen not to. There was something between them.

After Jason was done his murder spree, maybe Chad could stay for another half-day or so. Wait, that wouldn't work. He'd told his mom that he would only be gone for a day. She was expecting him back in the morning. What if he called her and told her he would be late? No, that wouldn't work either. He didn't even know where the fuse box was located, and it was only a matter of time before the other parents got worried and called the cops. With cops swarming the campground and collecting bodies, it would be too risky to stick around.

Snapping himself back into reality, he wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to the bedroom doorway. Everything would work out somehow. He would get the car keys, find the gas, and then think of what to do from there. One of the remaining counselors must've stolen the keys from his room. It was probably the slut or the cow. As soon as the storm was over, he would start hunting them down. Or he could get lucky and Jason could do it for him. Then he would only have to find the corpses, but that would be quite difficult due to the large size of the campground.

The interval between thunder booms and lightning strikes was getting longer, suggesting that the storm was on its way out. He just needed to wait a bit longer. He went downstairs, walking towards the small bathroom connected to the entertainment room. Did he dare to look in the mirror? His hair was probably horrific. Unfortunately, as miraculous as the med spray was, it wouldn't be able to bring his perfectly groomed hairstyle back.

He took a deep breath and strode into the bathroom, boldly looking in the mirror. His hair wasn't that bad. It was just really... flat. Like a droopy pancake. Actually, never mind. It was awful. He wasn't leaving the bathroom when he looked like this.

By the time the gorgeous man was back, the storm had traveled elsewhere. He left the bathroom and strolled through the front doorway with a spring in his step. Deborah's squished body and Rob's scorched head greeted him as he walked down the porch stairs. There would be more deaths and more bodies. He was ready for them. This wasn't the same Chad from before.

As he continued his trek down the road from the lodge, he came across a large cabin. He'd been there shortly after his humiliation at the campfire. The med spray and map had been left behind due to his fear. If he was lucky, the items would still be there.

He walked through the side entrance that Jason had destroyed, continued down the hall, and entered the living room where the items had been abandoned. The med spray was gone, but a bundle of firecrackers was in its place. Someone had swapped their items, though they hadn't taken the map. He pocketed the firecrackers and then grabbed it. Another car icon was on the northern side. That would be his next stop because the others could be hanging around it.

He searched the other rooms of the cabin, looking for anything he might've missed. Interestingly, a radio was on a table against the wall of the bedroom. He hadn't noticed it when he'd been investigating the cabin earlier. There was no real reason to use the radio, but he was curious about it. He leaned forward and spun the dials randomly.

"Anyone out there?"

Didn't seem like it. No one was answering.

Just as he was about to turn away, a groggy voice answered. "Hello?"

Chad raised an eyebrow. It sounded like a little kid. "What's your name?"

"Tommy."

"Tommy, huh? Sorry for waking you up. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"That's okay," Tommy replied excitedly. "It's only just after midnight. I can stay up for a bit longer."

Chad's eyes widened with disbelief. That couldn't be right. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm looking at the clock right now. I have eyes."

What a snooty little brat. Chad was liking him already. "Where are you from?"

"Crystal Lake. New Jersey."

Chad also lived in Crystal Lake. His secluded mansion on the outskirts would be perfect for him and Jason if not for his mom and dad living there as well. How would he explain a giant man with a potato sack on his head? That would never work. Unless he used his mountains of money to... whoa. This line of thinking was going too far, given the newness of everything. He tried to get rid of these thoughts, but more entered his mind.

It would be so nice to cook delicious food for him... to be wrapped in those thick arms in a comfy bed every night... to have that huge...

This kid was causing his mind to wander too much. It was time to say goodbye. His flaming cheeks were almost burning to a crisp.

"I live there too. It was nice talking with you, but I'm gonna get some sleep myself."

"Wait. What's your name?"

"Chad."

"I have a lot of masks I can show you," Tommy said proudly. "I live at the Jarvis House. You can come visit."

"We'll see. Good night, Tommy."

"Bye Chad."

Chad turned the radio off and smiled. The kid sounded so hopeful. He would probably visit Tommy one day.

Exhilaration coursed through him as he exited the cabin and started to follow the road north. The hunt was on. Whoever had stolen those keys would pay dearly. They didn’t exactly belong to him because his own car was at home, but whatever. He’d found them first, and theft was theft. The thief could’ve asked about the keys instead of being a sneaky asshole. Would he have given them up? Probably not. The counselors had played a cruel joke at the campfire. One of many during his adolescent years. He was partially at fault for surrounding himself with people who loved to make fun of his low composure, though no one had forced them to do what they’d done, so most of the blame fell on them.

Shortly into his jog down the middle of the road, the crunching of gravel and a blaring radio was heard in the distance. XIII by Crazy Lixx. It had to be the edgy guy and the rocker chick. Chad preferred Summer of Heat.

The yellow car swerved into sight, its headlights glaring into his eyes. He squinted, sighting Adam in the driver's seat and A.J beside him. Hours later, those useless fools had actually gotten something done. What was their excuse?

"Get the hell out of the way, man. We're blowing this joint." Adam honked the horn a few times and put his arm out of the open window, gesturing for Chad to move. Chad was standing about ten feet away from the hood.

"Why is it just you two?" Chad asked. They could've taken Tiffany and Lachappa with them.

"It's a two seater." Adam rolled his eyes and pounded his palm on the horn.

Chad gave him a dramatic eye roll of his own and shouted over the music. "Can't you just, you know... remove the fucking boxes from the back seats?" He put his hands on his hips, signalling that he had no intention of moving. He needed that car for later because it would save him the trouble of searching for the gas and keys for the blue car.

"Nah, that would take too long. You're on your own."

"Good luck," A.J said, inspecting her nails and obviously not giving a shit. "The fuse box has four bear traps in front of it."

"How did you guys get the car keys anyway?"

There was no answer. The car nudged towards him. With freedom in sight, they were prepared to run him over. They only had to drive south for a minute and then they would be on the main road that led out of the campground.

"You bitch. You stole the keys from my bedroom?"

Adam gave him the middle finger through the open window and stepped on the gas pedal.

What was that strange music in the distance?

Ex triple eye?

Time to die. That part he understood.

They had to die so he could spend more time with his Chad.

The car was three feet away from mowing him down when Jason appeared in front of him. Jason's fists slammed down on the hood of the car, stalling the engine and sending clouds of smoke up. He jogged to the driver's side and pulled Adam through the window with both hands.

Chad's eyes narrowed as he watched A.J open the passenger door. That bitch wasn't going anywhere. He bolted to the side of the car and grabbed her hair as she was getting out. Satisfying shrieks were heard when he tugged on it. She whacked him on the head with her cooking pot, causing him to release his grip. They huffed with exertion as they stared each other down.

"You're working with Jason?" she scoffed. "What a pussy. You haven't changed one bit." Her knee flew up, almost catching him in the balls, but he blocked it with his own. She raised the pot over her shoulder threateningly.

"Take that, you bastard!" Adam yelled.

A pained grunt caused Chad to lose his focus. Across the car's roof was a horrific sight. There was a machete driven hilt-deep into the middle of Jason's chest, and he was standing still like a statue. Adam was circling around the hood, ready to kick Chad's ass.

In that moment of distraction, A.J clunked Chad on the head for a second and third time, causing him to stumble and fall on his back in a daze. Adam raised his boot, preparing to grind it into Chad's face. These two were behaving like wild animals. He couldn't believe that he'd once thought of them as friends.

"You're gonna get it now," Adam warned, smiling from above.

Before Adam's boot could connect, Jason materialized behind him, shifting around the car with perfect precision. He grabbed Adam's head, placing one hand on top and another below his chin. Adam reached up and grasped Jason's forearms in an attempt to loosen his hold.

"You monster!" A.J growled, rushing towards Jason.

It was too late. After a brief struggle between Adam and Jason, there was a cracking sound as Adam's neck was twisted. Chad rolled to the side, avoiding the falling body as Jason released his grip. A.J backed away and turned around, sprinting to the north in the opposite direction that the car had been traveling.

"Just forget about her," Chad pleaded, turning his attention back to Jason. The machete was still inside his chest. He was breathing heavily and his blue eye kept closing. The sight made Chad's heart break.

Jason ignored him and retrieved his pickaxe by the hood of the car. He walked past Chad and pulled out a throwing knife, raising it over his shoulder and letting it fly. It struck the middle of A.J's back. She flinched and cried out, but was able to keep her balance and continue running.

Chad leaned up on his shaky elbows and got off the ground. "Please. Let me help you."

Jason was too focused on his prey to hear him. Heavy boots crunched on the gravel as he took long strides towards her. He stopped and pulled out another throwing knife, hitting her in the back of her thigh this time. She began to limp. In the course of a few seconds, he caught up with her.

Jason flung her onto the ground, causing her to land on her hands and knees. She remained in that position while Jason raised the pickaxe high over his head with both hands. He hacked the tip into the back of her neck, driving it downward through her throat, and wiggled it back and forth a few times while A.J choked on blood. After five tugs, the pickaxe was finally pulled free, and she fell on her stomach.

He turned to Chad and slowly walked down the road. Chad sprinted to meet him. This was too much for his heart to handle. Jason was going to kill himself if he kept this up.

Jason's eye looked into his own before focusing on the machete. With his free hand, Jason grabbed the handle and pulled the machete out gradually, letting it fall to the ground. Blood soaked through his plaid shirt and overalls, and another wound was on his neck. Adam must've had a pocket knife, enabling him to escape Jason's grab through the car window.

Chad unclasped Jason's overalls, holding them up with one hand, and loosened a few buttons at the top of the plaid shirt with the other. He retrieved the med spray from his pocket and sprayed the wound between Jason's pecs, emptying the contents of the can. Jason watched him like a hawk the whole time. The labored breaths became more even and the wound started to close.

He threw the can away and fumbled with the overalls, blushing at the fact that he'd been so bold with Jason's clothing. When he finally clasped them and looked up, Jason's eye swept over his rosy cheeks and the blood trickling down his forehead from A.J's attack. Chad brushed the blood away and wiped it on his slacks. He took Jason's hand in his own, placing it over his rapidly beating heart.

"Thanks for saving me."

Jason looked at their joined hands and then Chad's lips. His eye lingered there for a few seconds, studying them with an unreadable expression. It flicked to the smoking car down the road behind Chad.

"I want to spend more time together," Chad said softly, sensing his thoughts.

He released the hand, but Jason kept it over his heart, still looking at the car. This ticket out of the campground was so close, yet Chad had no intentions of trying to leave until later. The hunt for the keys and gas was over, and the car could wait there until he was ready. If Jason was willing to let him leave, that is.

Jason appeared to have understood him. The hand left Chad's chest and snaked around his back, feeling the softness of his sweater. Jason's gaze shifted to his lips again.

Did Jason want to try kissing him?

That had to be it. Why would Jason keep looking at his lips otherwise? Chad stood on his tiptoes and craned his neck, not even caring that Jason was wearing the potato sack. He would kiss the thing if he had to. He was still too short to reach where he thought Jason's lips were, but it would be better than nothing. He'd been craving this for a while.

It was going to happen. His heart fluttered with anticipation.

And then Jason disappeared.

"Asshole," Chad muttered.

A kiss wasn't the only thing he was craving. The feeling of Jason's bulge against his stomach had lit a fire in him. Prior to tonight, he'd never thought he would feel this way about another guy. He didn't even know what Jason looked like under the potato sack. However, his attraction to him wasn't just physical. He would accept whatever was under the sack, no questions asked. Jason only needed to muster the courage to show him.

All Chad had to do now was find Tiffany and Lachappa, assuming Jason didn't get to them first. If they stole the car, he would be stuck here until he found the other gas can and keys. Four bear traps in front of the fuse box seemed a bit overkill, but he couldn’t blame Jason for being cautious. If the cops had been called, the whole team might've been able to escape.

It didn't take him long to reach Woodbury Camp to the north. As he approached it, the first things he heard were loud grunts and shrieks. They were coming from one of the tents in the middle of the area. He knew those sounds very well. God, no wonder it had taken them so long to get the car started. Had everyone been screwing around the whole time? Jason had been occupied with him for quite a while, so it sort of made sense. Up until this point, the counselors in the northern side of the camp might not have encountered Jason at all.

Feeling the urge to barf, Chad brought a hand to his mouth. The light from the campfire gave him a lovely view of their silhouettes going at it through the thin walls of the tent. If anything was going to give him nightmares, it was the sight of Tiffany and Lachappa having sex. He could see Lachappa's fat jiggling from here. This shit had to stop. He stormed towards the tent and tapped on the front of it.

"Chaddie?!" Tiffany squealed, poking her head through the tent flap. Her body was rocking back and forth from... yuck. Lachappa was behind her. "Do you want to join us?"

"No, that's quite all right."

"You're missing out. We could've had a lot of fun together." Tiffany winked and retreated into the tent.

Chad stepped back until he was on the road. Waves of nausea washed over him. His ears were bombarded with slapping sounds and high-pitched whines from Lachappa.

Originally, he'd had a very elaborate plan set out for his revenge. He would steal a car and zoom down the main road. Tiffany and Lachappa would burst out of the forest, flailing their arms for him to stop as he watched through the rear-view mirror. He would cackle with glee as he escaped by himself like a dick. Jason would appear behind them and cut them down with a flurry of pickaxe strikes.

Things had changed. The sooner these two were dead, the more time he could spend with Jason before he had to leave. Jason had better get his beefy ass in gear. Chad lit the firecrackers and tossed them towards the tents, though he discovered that it wasn't necessary. Jason was already nearby, having heard the sounds of them having sex. They were doomed without Chad's intervention. Jason watched the firecrackers closely, waiting until they dissipated, and then began to approach the tents.

Chad retched as Lachappa burst out of the tent, his miniscule dick flopping everywhere. How did Tiffany get any pleasure from that? Lachappa didn't even notice him looking because he was too focused on Jason.

Man boobs jiggled while Lachappa ran as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast, to a cabin on the right side. He slid a window open and tried to climb through, but a throwing knife stopped him. Before he had time to try again, two other knives whizzed towards him, landing in the back of his head and the top of his spine. He crumpled to the ground. What about Tiffany? Chad hadn't seen her leave the tent. She had to be in there. Jason noticed that too, as he was already jogging to it.  


Jason opened the tent flap and grabbed the yellow sleeping bag with one hand, pulling it out. He dragged it to the nearest tree and then gripped it with his other hand as well, opening the bag and checking the contents.

"Oh god, I hope he doesn't see me," Tiffany whispered.

He closed the bag and swung the other end against the tree. Blood seeped through it as Tiffany's head was smashed. He repeated the movement two more times before releasing it.

At that moment, it looked like a weight had been lifted from Jason's shoulders. He breathed deeply, gazing at the beautiful night sky.

Mother was finally quiet. The red was gone.


	19. Remembrance

"They're all dead," Chad whispered to himself.

Realization hit him like a truck.

He'd thought he would be smiling. Instead, his heart threatened to burst out of his burning chest. His legs gave out, sinking him to his knees on the gravel. His shaky hands tried to ease the sickness in his stomach. His eyes stared at the man near the tents, who was approaching him with a pickaxe in one hand.

Jason reached out, offering to pull him to his feet. Chad accepted the hand and was drawn into a warm embrace. The pickaxe thumped to the ground. He pressed his cheek against Jason's chest, legs wobbling beneath him. Jason held him upright as the tears began to trickle down his face.

These people used to be his... friends? They'd gone camping together every so often, skinny dipped, ate roasted marshmallows and told stories around the fire. They'd also laughed at his expense, bringing him down to the ground as they did so. Two of them had been prepared to kill him.

Rob was a guy who was just sort of there. Chad didn't talk with him much. If Rob hadn't left that tent, he might not have gotten his face cooked.

Jenny was brave and kind. By trying to calm his fear during the walkie-talkie conversation and by bringing his pink sweater to the cabin, she'd displayed genuine concern for him. She should've been more concerned about herself. He'd left her behind like a complete twat in order to escape, only to get ambushed shortly after.

Deborah was smart. Her intelligence hadn't prevented her from getting folded into a chair. She should've teamed up with someone to compensate for her frailty.

Buggzy was arrogant. He was always trying to impress his girlfriend, even if that meant putting his manhood at risk. He should've helped her get away instead of teabagging Jason and getting his dick and balls crushed. Ouch. Every man's worst nightmare.

Vanessa was athletic and fast. Her athleticism and speed had failed her in the end. If she'd paid more attention to her surroundings, she would've avoided that bear trap and kept her face for a bit longer.

Mitch was usually high out of his mind. That was a really stupid prank he'd pulled in the beginning, though he was considerate at times. In the lodge, he'd offered a hit from his skunk weed in an effort to lessen the pain from the injuries. Things might've turned out differently if he'd watched those doors.

Kenny was a gullible fool. He should've read into the meaning behind those fake smiles, winks, and everything else. He wouldn't have gotten killed by a birdbath. That was probably one of the worst ways to go.

Adam was an edgy jerk. He'd voiced concern on the walkie-talkie, but that had just been a ploy to hide his girlfriend's theft of the keys. He should've backed up the car and swerved around instead of falling victim to road rage.

A.J was a rocker bitch. She was pretty quiet, but she could get very violent. She should've run the second her asshole boyfriend's head got grabbed. Maybe that snarky mouth wouldn't be eating gravel.

Lachappa was a beached whale. He should've eaten less food. He would've been able to run faster and avoid the throwing knives that skewered him like a pig. Even Jason didn't want to go near him.

Tiffany was a brain-dead slut. She couldn't find her way out of a wet paper bag. Or a sleeping bag for that matter. Her taste in guys encompassed everything under the sun except for Greek gods. Despite her questionable choices, she'd done something right. By refusing him at the campfire, she'd set off a chain of events that led to his private encounter with Jason.

Chad laughed quietly while he completed the remembrance. Laughs of sadness, amusement, and bitterness. Jason was patient with him and stroked his back gingerly until the tears left his eyes. After the last one fell, Chad looked up and smiled at Jason.

Chad knew these dead people. He was sad, but he was smiling. It was a nice smile of understanding. Mother didn't want Chad to die. Jason wanted his Chad to live. Chad understood that.

Jason grabbed his pickaxe and morphed back home, heading to Mother's room. She was proud of him. With his task complete, his pickaxe wouldn't be needed for the rest of the night. He hung it from a nail near the axe and mask and then returned to Chad.

The weird teleportation tricks hardly scared Chad anymore. Jason materialized in front of him, looking into his eyes with unmistakable desire. The rage was gone, but he was still a dangerous man. The monster below was going to wake up soon and it wouldn't take no for an answer. If things got rough, Chad would just have to hang on for the ride.

"If you see any of those green and white cans, grab them for me."

Jason's eye lit up and he turned around, jogging to the tent that Tiffany and Lachappa had been in. He opened the flap and zoomed back with five med sprays in his arms. His chest swelled with pride at his discovery.

Chad couldn't contain his grin as he pocketed two of them. Jason stuffed the other three into the pockets of his overalls.

"What should we do now?" he asked innocently.

Jason leaned forward and grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing hard and telling him without words.

The night was far from over.


	20. Domination

Chad couldn't stop grinning as he gazed into the twinkling blue eye. This was going to be the fourth time in about four hours. Squeezing Jason's bulge in that cabin was equivalent to signing a deal with the devil. Even so, Chad was willing to pay the price, and ready to face whatever crazy things Jason had in store for him during the next session.

He pulled the map out of his pocket and scanned it, searching for places that may offer privacy. He didn't want to get fucked with any stinky dead bodies around him. That would really dampen the mood. If he recalled correctly, there were six bodies at the lodge, two at Woodbury Camp, two at Palmers Pass, and one at the lone cabin to the southwest.

"Let's go here," he suggested, pointing at Flat Rock near the bottom of the map.

Jason nodded. Unsurprisingly, recognition was in his eye. This was Jason's territory, so of course he would know his way around. It was amazing how he could morph with such precision, almost like he had a map in his head.

Chad took his time down the road out of Woodbury Camp, feeling his stomach start to get butterflies at the thought of that huge wang. Jason trudged behind him like a loyal dog rather than taking the fast route. He was obviously staring at his ass. Chad could feel the penetrating gaze with each step he took.

Jason's footsteps paused as they neared the yellow car. Sensing his renewed worry, Chad turned around. A soft sound was heard, muffled by the potato sack. A forlorn sigh? Chad couldn't be sure what it was. Regardless, it caused his eyes to water. He gave Jason a hug, holding him close while Jason gazed at the car. After a minute of silence, Jason looked down.

"I'm not leaving yet. My mom can wait until the morning." Chad released Jason and stepped back, placing a hand on the big bulge. "We still have to take care of this, remember?"

The twinkle returned and their journey to Flat Rock resumed. Chad felt that creeping sensation of being stared at while they jogged towards the cabins on the southern end of the campground. His ass was the center of attention once again. He did have the best ass around, so who could blame Jason for not being able to resist? Its beauty even exceeded the stars that shone in the sky.

When their destination was reached, Chad pointed to the largest cabin and approached it. The front door wasn't barricaded and the windows weren't open. His suspicions were confirmed. The others hadn't even come down here to explore. The gas and second set of car keys were likely in one of these three cabins.

As he entered the living room, he noticed it was quite chilly inside. Aside from ashes, the fireplace was empty. Their body heat would solve that problem, but Chad wanted to give the butterflies more time to stop fluttering. They continued their assault in a flurry of wings, no doubt because of the very strong and horny man standing nearby. Jason slammed the front door, reminding Chad that he wouldn't be able to stall for long.

Chad walked to the fireplace and knelt. Three pieces of chopped wood were piled beside it. After laying them in the fireplace, he struck a match, watching as the fire sprung to life. The flames soon burned bright, beginning to consume the wood. He stepped away from them until he was in the middle of the room, remembering that he had those med sprays in his pockets. Blowing himself up wasn't on his list of things to do tonight.

It was time to stop stalling. Jason fumbled with Chad's belt from behind until it came undone. His slacks were yanked down, exposing his bare ass. Chad bent over and removed them the rest of the way, gasping when Jason took the opportunity to give him another hard squeeze. He quickly uprighted himself and kicked his loafers off.

He turned around and unclasped Jason's overalls, pulling them down and revealing a half-hard cock. Jason stepped out of them and kept his boots on. Chad reached for the buttons of the plaid shirt, but was stopped by a hand around his wrist. A finger pointed to the floor.

Chad sank to his knees and reached for the slacks on the floor. He dug around in the pocket, pulling out a bottle of vanilla lube and holding it up for Jason to inspect. Jason's eye swept over it with curiosity before he grabbed it. He popped the cap open and held it in front of his potato sack, examining the contents closely. The sack blew in and out while he sniffed it.

"It's for your cock." Chad's mouth twitched into a smile as he watched the inspection.

Jason tilted his head to the side and looked down at him blankly. Oh god. This was going to be really good. Just like those jizz sandwiches.

Mother used to have a very big cock. When it had awakened in the morning, it always wanted attention. She'd chopped the head off and cooked the rest for dinner because the cock had been too annoying.

Jason didn't need this stuff. The cock was dead. The leftovers had been turned into chicken sandwiches a long time ago. He gave the bottle back to Chad.

Why was Chad smiling so much?

"Your cock. This thing here." Chad pointed at Jason's shaft.

This was a cock too? Mother had called it a shaft. Jason knew what ass meant though. The other kids used to say it all the time. Mother hadn't liked it when he'd said that word.

Cock. He would remember that. His cock was going to be jizzing in Chad's ass. There would be lots of jizz deep inside Chad. As far as it could go. Chad's legs were going to be spread so wide this time. Chad would...

Chad's entire body shook with barely contained laughter as he looked up. Jason had been staring at him like a deer in headlights, but now he was clearly fantasizing. His eye was closed and the monster was at full mast.

Chad poured some of the lube into his palm and warmed it up before applying it down the length of Jason's cock. The blue eye flew open, watching the movements of his hand with interest as he stroked it. He left nothing uncovered, knowing that Jason would likely shove the entire thing into him.

Moans of pleasure left his mouth as he ran his tongue over the tip. Jason tasted so good. Chad brought a lubed hand to his own and began to stroke himself, getting hard already. His tongue traveled along the underside of Jason's cock until it reached his balls. He sucked one gently.

Jason's hands started to tremble. One of them grasped Chad's hair, tilting his head up. The intensity in the gaze said everything. Jason wanted him to try taking it in his mouth again.

Chad licked his lips and opened his mouth wide, slipping it inside. By remembering to breathe through his nose, he suppressed the panic before it could rise up. Jason guided more of it into his mouth. When the tip touched the soft tissue at the back, Chad started to choke from his sensitive gag reflex. His hair was released, allowing him to pull away and catch his breath.

He took it back in, wrapping his lips around the tip and trying his best to avoid any scraping of teeth. Jason coaxed it deeper, placing his hands on either side of Chad's head. Chad continued to stroke himself to provide a distraction from the discomfort of having it in his mouth. He could only take about four inches of it until the choking overwhelmed him. Jason pulled out and stepped back, scrutinizing the saliva running down Chad's chin and his rosy cheeks.

This wasn't going to work until he could get that gag reflex under control. The next task was preparing himself for the cock that was going to force its way into him. Chad coated his slender fingers with more lube and inserted one into his tight hole. Moving it in and out, he searched for that strange place. His ass was clenching around his finger so tightly. He couldn't understand how his tiny ass could accommodate the length and girth of such a big cock.

When he found that special spot, his dick jumped as the weird sensation of pressure buildup washed over him. He withdrew his finger, his legs quivering as he knelt on the floor. If he wasn't careful, he would cum too soon. During his previous climax, the feeling of having his ass tighten around Jason's cock had been amazing.  


The entire show was watched by Jason. Chad maintained eye contact with him throughout the whole process, finding satisfaction in the effect he was having on him. Jason's eye was smoldering with need, and any time now, his patience would run out.

Jason lowered himself and hauled Chad to his feet. Fingers dug into the front of his sweater, ripping the fabric as if it was made of paper. The tattered remains fell to the floor. Jason then grabbed the collar of his plaid shirt, popping the buttons and exposing meaty pecs and chiseled abs. He pulled it off very slowly, his muscles flexing with each slight movement. Chad's breath caught as he stared at the delicious sight in front of him.

Chad touched a pec with his slick hand, tweaking the nipple boldly. Jason jerked back and looked down at him with surprise. Chad's boldness didn't stop there. He reached around and grabbed those beefy ass cheeks, giving them a hard squeeze of his own. Jason's eye darted over his smiling face.

Without warning, Jason gripped him by the throat, turning Chad's smile into shock. He was lifted into the air while Jason strode to a desk across from the front door. An arm whipped across the surface, clearing the objects off with one pass. He was lowered and bent over the edge in the blink of an eye. The strength of one hand on his back was enough to prevent him from raising his chest. Another hand forced his legs apart, exposing the hole that Jason sought. The smile returned, despite the slight pain that had accompanied the throat grip. This display of dominance turned him on.

There was a frustrated grunt as Jason's cock ran along the base of his spine. Their height difference prevented Jason from driving it home in this position, so Chad was hoisted onto the desk urgently. His knees rested on the wood at each side, leaving his ass hovering over the edge. He braced his hands against the wall to keep himself steady.

His heart thumped as Jason gripped his hip with one hand, using the other to guide the tip to his tiny hole. It slid over the tight ring, up and down, teasing and scaring him at the same time. Even with the lube, this was going to hurt. But maybe they could try something else before that.

"Do you want to taste me too?" he asked, wickedly this time. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

Jason froze.

Yes. He wanted to taste his Chad. The slippery stuff smelled nice. But would Chad still want Jason if he took the sack off? It would be okay if Chad stared at the wall and didn't turn around. He wouldn't see this ugly face then.

Jason gripped Chad's jaw and forced him to look at the wall. His hand slid lower, squeezing Chad's throat once and warning him not to turn around. Chad would be in big trouble if he did that.

"I understand."

Heavy footsteps retreated. The scent of vanilla drew closer as Jason returned and placed the bottle of lube on the desk. Chad tilted his head down ever so slightly and saw a bundle of twine drop to the floor through his peripheral vision. The potato sack followed it. Despite his curiosity, he didn't dare turn around. Jason was placing a lot of trust in him.

The floor creaked as Jason knelt. He grabbed the bottle of lube, and a slick finger soon found Chad's hole, pressing inside and hooking downward to that sensitive spot. His dick twitched in response. Another large finger was added, causing him to grit his teeth against the pain of being stretched. Lube slid out of his hole, trailing down his balls and dripping onto the floor while Jason continued to explore. Gradually, Chad's body got used to it.

The fingers withdrew after his hole was loosened somewhat. Hands gripped his cheeks, separating them even more. Hot breaths ghosted against his entrance before a sinful tongue snaked out, sliding along the edges. Chad leaned back as much as he could, practically shoving his ass into Jason's face. A deep rumble was felt between his cheeks.

Jason was... laughing at him.

His Chad tasted so delicious and sweet, like the cake Mother used to bake. By not turning around, he was being a good boy, but he was greedy too. That firm ass kept pushing against Jason's face, causing him to chuckle. Chad needed to be taught a lesson later about who was in charge here. A very deep and hard lesson that would make him scream.

He was making such nice sounds that went straight to Jason's cock. It didn't even have to be touched, twitching and throbbing on its own, wanting to sink deep inside this tiny body. Chad was going to take the whole thing again, yielding to Jason's strength, and the disappearance would be watched. Jason hadn't been able to do that last time. For now, he wanted to taste this greedy boy more.

The warm tongue licked his hole like a cat with milk. It traveled lower, lapping his smooth balls before returning upward. Coarse facial hair brushed against his skin as Jason's tongue delved inside, swirling around. His body trembled in response to this wonderful expedition into his ass.

A hand left his cheek and reached between his legs, skimming along the underside of his dick. Fingers grasped it gently and pulled, causing it to bob up and down. The hand released him and returned to his ass. Chad kept his hands braced against the wall, allowing Jason to work his magic. The moans came out in full force.

He was loving this, but he desperately wanted that feeling of complete fullness—a feeling that only Jason's cock could provide. Thick and long, hot and hard, pounding him until he could barely walk anymore. He was willing to beg for it, even with the shame that would accompany such a request.

"Please. I want your cock inside me." He blushed as the words came out of his mouth. It likely brought Jason great satisfaction to hear him beg for cock.

Jason was learning so fast. The hands left his ass and the tongue withdrew. The floor creaked again as Jason stood up. With anticipation, Chad tried to spread his knees farther apart on the desk, but they were as far apart as they could go. He was spread so wide that he was almost doing the splits on it.

His face turned tomato red when a chuckle was heard behind him. Jason placed a hand on his back and ran it down the length of his spine, making him shiver. The head of his cock brushed against Chad's hole teasingly like a feather. Chad leaned back, telling Jason that he wanted and needed this, but his desperation was ignored. Jason continued to slide it along the crease, nudging his balls and tickling his hole. Just when Chad thought it was going to enter him, Jason pulled away.

The smack to his ass came so swiftly and unexpectedly, causing his upper body to jerk towards the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered from the stinging pain. Another one, much harder than the first, drew a string of expletives from his mouth. He bit his lip against the continuing onslaught.

The smooth cheeks jiggled with every strike. The tiny shaft moved up and down. The little balls quivered. It was fun for Jason to watch them. He could do this all night and listen to the sweet whimpers.

Chad's ass was red all over. He wasn't begging for mercy though, so maybe he liked being taught a lesson. The other lesson would be coming soon. But if he leaned back again, he would get more smacks. He had to learn to take cock like a good boy and not be greedy.

Suddenly, Jason pushed into him, driving the tip inside. Chad arched his back, seeking more of those thick inches. Jason pulled away again, leaving him empty.  


A scream tore from his mouth when another smack arrived, almost sending him flying into the wall. His chest heaved and his eyes teared up as the stings turned into fire. For reasons beyond his understanding, his dick was still rock hard and enjoying every second of this treatment. He reached for it, wanting to give it more attention.

Before his hand could get there, Jason grabbed his wrist and pinned it behind his back. His chest was forced against the surface of the desk. Face down and ass up. The other wrist soon followed. His frustrated sigh was met with an amused snort from Jason. The only option was to wait for the inevitable. Chad's craving for cock would be satisfied when Jason was ready.

Jason smiled as he watched his trembling Chad. There were no more wiggles against him. Chad understood who was in charge.

Only one hand was needed to keep Chad's wrists pinned. Jason used the other to force his cock inside, groaning as it sank into Chad's ass. A weak push was all it took to get halfway in there. Chad screamed, gasping and begging for him to stop.

"Jason, please... not so fast!"

A trickle of blood appeared as Chad squirmed, trying to force the thick cock out, unable to do anything against Jason’s strength. This boy needed a lesson, but carefulness was also required to avoid hurting him too much.

Jason withdrew completely and slid between the soft cheeks more slowly. Chad was taking his cock so nicely, moaning now, wanting more of it. Squeezing around him, urging him inside until the tight ass was completely filled with cock. Chad's cheeks were spread very wide, shaking from pain and sending tremors through the entire length. It was so deep that Jason couldn't even see it.

His hand reached for Chad's mouth. Chad raised his forehead from the wood, allowing Jason to stick a finger inside. The finger was sucked obediently. Such a good boy.

It was time to reward him.

Jason gripped Chad's waist with a bruising force. Chad flexed his wrists, trying to bring the feeling back. The cramping feeling returned to his stomach from being impaled so fully. He braced his hands against the desk for what was about to follow.

The first thrust, half out and half in, caused the back of the desk to crash into the wall. His scream was surely loud enough to wake the dead that littered the camp, and his sweaty hands swept across the desk, finally grasping the sides. The next thrust, longer this time, sent splinters of wood falling to the floor. Another scream came forth, far unlike anything he'd ever heard.

Despite everything, his dick was loving this utter domination, twitching and dripping onto the desk as Jason continued to plow him erratically. The thrusts lacked any semblance of finesse, but Jason still managed to hit that sweet spot inside him every time he slammed back in. It was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure, turning Chad into a whimpering mess.

Soft panting filled his ears as Jason leaned over him. Tendrils of hair tickled his shoulder. Lips found the back of his neck, whispering over his skin hesitantly. The thrusts slowed to a gentle pace, making his toes curl. But Chad wanted more of that roughness from before. A fast and merciless pounding.

He clamped around the thick length, drawing a low growl from Jason. A hand left Chad's waist and slid between the desk and his throat, squeezing it for a few seconds and causing his vision to blur. Somehow, it only heightened the pleasure he was feeling.

"Getting so close," he whispered breathily. "Want you to fuck me hard and fast."

Jason quickened the pace, shoving into him with short thrusts, balls smacking against him. Teeth bit into his neck, drawing blood. The soft panting turned into animalistic grunts. His dick slapped against the pool of precum on the desk with every thrust. The grip on his throat grew stronger, choking him and silencing his desperate moans. Chad released his hold on the edges of the desk and clawed at his throat, gasping for air as his balls tightened.

Cum spurted onto the desk while Jason squeezed his throat, bringing him to the verge of unconsciousness. Simultaneously, Jason's load started to fill him up while his inner walls pulsed around the twitching cock, milking the cum into the depths of his ass. Jason stopped thrusting from that moment on, balls pressing flush against him, forcing Chad to accept what he was being given. When the last shudder wracked his body, his throat was released. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the spots that clouded them as he sucked in air.

Sweat dripped onto Chad's back as Jason pressed his hands on either side of the desk, continuing to lean over him. And still it kept coming, spurt after spurt of hot cream, long after his own climax ended. Lifting a hand to his stomach, Chad felt the ridges of the buried cock. It was so big that it caused a slight protrusion, and the downward angle of his body made it seem like the cum was heading straight for his belly.

Finally, Jason finished releasing his load. It was more than enough, and Chad tried to wiggle away from him, but his efforts were stopped by a sharp pull on his waist.

It was very warm and comfortable inside Chad. Jason could stay there forever. His cock was still hard.

His hands massaged Chad's back and sides while he slipped out of the silky ass. There was so much shaft inside a tiny body. How did it all fit? When it was almost out, he thrust back in, listening to the nice slapping sound and watching Chad's cheeks jiggle. Chad whimpered from the pain, so Jason pulled the whole thing out to let him rest. There would be time for more jizzing later.

Jason knelt down, examining Chad's hole and smiling. It was stretched and red from having his thick cock inside it, but it would get tight and ready for him again. Lots more jizz this time, sliding deep inside.

He picked up the potato sack and placed it over his head. Chad could get up now. Jason touched a hand to tell him.

Chad winced as he slid off the desk, his legs aching from being spread for so long. He slowly turned around, and his eyes immediately darted to the potato sack, which was hanging loosely instead of being tied. He didn't have much time to think about what that meant, as the blood and cum trailing down his legs drew his attention. Jason was also looking there intently. More cum and less blood, thankfully.

Getting dizzy from the sight of all that cum, Chad averted his eyes and focused on Jason. "This was even better than last time." He grinned from ear to ear, feeling more spent and fulfilled than he'd ever felt in his life. Jason was smiling too. The familiar twinkle was back.

Jason walked to the overalls and squatted, grabbing a med spray from the pocket. He pressed down on the nozzle, aiming halfway across the room in the direction of Chad's knees. Inadvertently, he sprayed the potato sack instead because the can was turned the wrong way. He squinted and dropped the can, then stood up quickly as if he was experiencing some embarrassment of his own.

"You are the cutest thing ever," Chad murmured as he limped towards him. Jason looked so silly with the potato sack hanging like that. It reminded Chad of a ghost costume. He reached up and brushed his hand against the burlap, and there was no wrist grab this time. The trust between them was growing. Jason must've realized that Chad wouldn't yank it off.

The med spray could wait. Although every part of Chad's body was sore, he wanted to hang on to these feelings for a bit longer. He was in great need of a shower, however. Wetness was still flowing from his hole. Jason was making up for all those years. A sink and washcloth wouldn't cut it.

Chad started to limp down the hallway, footsteps following behind. His jelly legs almost sent him to the floor, but Jason was there to catch him while he went through the cabin and opened several doors. One of them led to heaven: a bathroom, fully equipped with shower gel, shampoo and conditioner, bubble bath, and fluffy towels.

An idea sprang into his mind, fueled by curiosity. He turned around and trailed a hand down the middle of Jason's chest, stopping when he reached the dusting of hair around the monster that stood below. "I'm going to take a shower and rinse off, and then have a relaxing bath." Standing as tall as he could, Chad whispered towards Jason's ear, "You're welcome to join me."


	21. Confession

Chad waited for a response to his offer. An eye twinkle, a nod... anything. But nothing came. Jason stood there with his arms at his sides, watching impassively and giving him no clue as to what was going on in that weird brain of his.

Sighing with disappointment, Chad turned around and walked into the bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain back and began to run some lukewarm water, listening for heavy footsteps to approach from behind.

It would be fun to go into the water with Chad, but the potato sack would get wet and heavy if Jason did that. Unless he took it off.

Everyone had always laughed or got disgusted by his ugly face. Mother was the only person who hadn't. She'd treated him with kindness and love. When the water had finally swallowed him, they hadn't been able to make fun of him anymore, and it had been nice to be free from the bullying. Then he'd awakened at the edge of the lake.

Mother had looked for him for a long time. She'd never found him. He hadn't wanted to be found because the people in town had made fun of her too. He'd been a burden to Mother and the world.

The potato sack had helped him through all these years. It was his only friend. The one friend he could trust to never be mean to him and make him wish he hadn’t been born. Would this boy be like the rest of them? Jason’s heart wouldn’t be able to handle being rejected by Chad. For the right person, Jason had a lot of love to give. He only needed a chance to prove it.

Chad stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. Slowly, so very slowly, a single footstep came towards him. And another. Footsteps that were full of hesitation. They paused by the side of the tub, debating on whether they should retreat.

The debate was soon over. Boots squeaked and a potato sack rustled as they were removed. The shower curtain was pulled back slightly. An arm wrapped around his waist, drawing him close against a warm body. Jason was still hard. What a shocker.

"I don't know how you stay hard for so long." Chad suppressed his yawn with a hand. "That last one tuckered me out."

Jason snorted softly and grinded against his back. Their height difference was a blessing, as his ass was on fire from the strength of those thrusts. Then again, if Jason wanted to shove it in, he would find a way somehow.

Chad looked longingly at the bottles on the side of the tub. So close, yet so far. "The hot water isn't going to last forever."

He was released, allowing him to get a bottle of shampoo. It was taken from his hand before he could pour some of it. The scent of green apples filled the air as Jason squirted the shampoo onto his back, slathering it everywhere that could be reached. Was he using the whole bottle? It sure felt like it.

"That's for hair, you goof."

The bottle was tossed onto the floor. Large hands began to massage his scalp, working the shampoo into his hair. It was blissful, except for the cock that kept pushing against him. That part was terrifying.

After his hair was rinsed out, Chad got the bottle of conditioner and held it over his shoulder. Jason snatched it and squeezed a gob onto Chad's head. He combed his fingers through the strands, ensuring that everything was well-saturated.

"Would you like me to do your hair too?"

Jason paused.

"You can turn around."

The conditioner was held in front of him. Chad took it, listening to the shuffling of feet as Jason faced the other end of the shower and knelt. Some of his curiosity was about to be sated. He turned around and gazed at the sight in front of him.

Without saying a word, he applied what was left of the conditioner to the patchy brown hair. He massaged Jason's head, smiling when he heard a soft sigh of contentment. Aside from Pamela, he was probably the only person to do this for Jason.

Chad grabbed the shower head and extended it, rinsing off the conditioner while Jason knelt there patiently. It was quite comical how huge Jason was relative to the bathtub, but Chad didn't dare to laugh, fearing that it would be interpreted the wrong way. He returned the shower head to its holder.

"Stand up for me," he ordered sternly. "We have to get the blood and jizz cleaned off. I'm not taking a bath with that stuff floating around the tub."

The order was obeyed. Chad poured some shower gel into his hand and applied it to Jason's back, kneading the tense muscles. His hands slid lower, grazing over those beefy cheeks. He couldn't stop himself from giving them another squeeze. They were so round and wonderful. Almost as perfect as his own. Much better than Tiffany's square ass.

Jason's hands began to clench, bringing a smirk to Chad's face. If Jason wanted to punish him for his boldness, then he would have to turn around. This was payment for the teasing from earlier. Two could play that game.

The next target was that monstrous cock. Chad reached around and gripped the base firmly, delighting in the sharp breath that followed. With agonizing slowness, he stroked it from base to tip, making sure to clean it thoroughly. Jason's big balls needed some attention too. Chad cupped them, feeling the weight in his hands. No wonder there was always so much cum.

Now for that relaxing bath. He faced the shower head, preparing to turn it off. There were more shuffling sounds behind him. A large finger slid across his aching hole, filling him with apprehension. Was Jason going to fuck him again so soon?

His silly Chad thought he could get away with teasing him. Chad was already getting tight after having his huge cock inside him, but his cock didn't want to do more jizzing. Not yet. It was just taking a long time to go back to sleep.

Jason grabbed a bottle of gel and squeezed some into his hand. Oops. He'd squeezed too hard and now the entire bottle was empty. Oh well, Chad would get very clean. Jason flung the crushed bottle over his shoulder and smiled as he began his task.

Goopy hands slid across Chad's chest, brushing over his nipples and pinching them. He stood still, not wanting to give Jason the satisfaction of knowing how good it felt. The hands traveled lower, rubbing his dick and balls and lathering them up. One moved to his ass, fingers sliding along the crease. His dick began to stir. Upon noticing this, Jason quickly stopped.

"You are so evil."

Chad finished rinsing himself off and plugged the drain. He began to draw the bath, expecting Jason to retreat. Instead, Jason plunked himself down at the back of the tub, grunting with annoyance at the size. He was full of surprises tonight. Chad added bubble bath to the running water and waited until the tub was three-quarters full before closing the faucet.

He looked down at the long and muscular legs that were extended to either side of his feet. There was barely any room for him to stand. Where was he going to sit?

"This is gonna be awkwa—whoa!"

Water sloshed everywhere as he was yanked down onto Jason's lap. Thick arms wrapped around him and a chin was placed on top of his head. He slumped back, his eyelids starting to get heavy as the heat eased his aching muscles. A loud yawn was heard above him. So many things had happened in such a short time.

If Tiffany hadn't refused him at the campfire, almost everything would've changed. His meeting with Jason at that time and in that place... it wouldn't have happened. In an alternate scenario, would he still be wrapped in Jason's arms, enjoying this lovely bath with him? Chad liked to think so. The path would've been different, but the destination would've been the same. They were meant to be together. He had a confession to make.

"I love you," he whispered. "I wish this night would never end."

As if those were the words Jason was waiting for, a large hand cupped his jaw and turned it slightly.

It was an invitation to look at the face of the man behind him.

His heart pounded. His mouth was dry. His body trembled with a fear he hadn’t felt since the day the lake had swallowed him.

Would Chad laugh or be afraid?

Maybe Chad wouldn't want to stay with Jason if he saw his ugly face.

Jason wanted to stay with his Chad forever.

Nothing could've prepared Chad for the moment when he turned around. The first thing he noticed was the most beautiful pair of bright blue eyes he’d ever seen. The patchy hair, the facial deformities, the crooked teeth… none of that mattered. All he saw was a handsome young man who experienced cruelty from those who made no effort to understand him. Cruelty that forced him to wear a potato sack every day to escape their jeers and taunts.

Chad caressed the deformed side, smiling as he looked into Jason's eyes. “To me, you’re the most attractive guy ever.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “Well, not quite. Not many people can achieve Greek god status like myself, so you're second on the list.”

Initially, his comments earned him a confused head tilt and a blank expression. Then some understanding dawned. He was rewarded with sparkling eyes and a slow, sexy half-smile. Jason's gaze wandered to his lips, studying them with interest.

This time, it was going to happen. Chad inched forward and straddled him, his heart fluttering with anticipation.

They closed their eyes as their lips met in the softest and briefest of kisses. It was over far too soon for Chad's liking. Jason was the first to pull away. When Chad opened his eyes, something caught his attention. Perhaps it was from the steam rising around them, but there was definitely a rosy hue to Jason’s cheeks. Jason quickly averted his gaze, leaving no doubt in Chad's mind. He was embarrassed.

"Your cock is finally getting soft. I was worried for a while."

Jason looked at him again and chuckled. He bucked his hips, reminding him that it wouldn't stay soft forever. Oh boy. If Jason kept this up, they would run out of things to try before dawn.

It was a shame that Jason didn't use his deep voice more often. Chad would gladly get laughed at all day if Jason was the one doing the laughing. He couldn't understand why Jason was silent most of the time. Jason obviously wasn't dumb. Adorably dense at times, sure.

"Why don't you ever talk?"

A finger tapped against his temple and then moved to his lips, making an X formation.

Chad nodded in understanding. "The words come to your mind, but not your mouth. That's okay. I don't mind having the strong silent type for a boyfriend." He planted a kiss on Jason's forehead and grinned at the resulting saucer-eyed expression.

Boy... friend? And love. Chad wanted to stay with Jason, but he had to go home soon. His mother was waiting. Maybe Chad would come back to visit him.

Jason clutched Chad to his chest and smiled. Meeting Chad was the best thing that ever happened to him. Now that Jason had a boy to love and be friends with, loneliness would become a thing of the past, and the future would be full of fun.

His cock started to twitch from the ass resting on it. This was very bad. He had to save some things to try for when Chad came back.

Chad would be begging for his cock again. It would slip inside Chad so slowly while he squirmed, wanting all of it. Chad's ass would squeeze around him very tightly as the tiny shaft leaked. Lots of jizz would spill out of Chad's hole. Chad would...

Jason released Chad and lifted him off his lap. It was time to get out of this tub.

Chad stepped out of the tub and began to drain the bathwater. As the water level lowered, he noticed that the monster was starting to stiffen. Jason's eyes were closed. Yikes. Chad wasn't ready for another round. He barely had the energy to stand.

"Just think of a naked grandma. That always works for me." He grabbed two towels from the rack and tossed one to Jason. It landed on his head, jerking him out of whatever fantasy he'd imagined.

Jason pulled the towel off and got out of the tub. Bubbles slid down his scrumptious body while he held the towel in front of him with an outstretched arm. He looked at Chad expectantly.

"Oh. You want me to dry you off?" Chad dropped his own towel and accepted the one from Jason. He ran it across Jason's chest and abs, pausing when he reached that long, dangling cock. This was going to be tricky.

Heat rose to his cheeks as he dabbed at it with extreme caution. He didn't have to look up to know that there was a smile on Jason's face. When it was finally dried off, Jason turned around, giving him access to the other side. Once again, that beefy ass drew his attention. An ass that must've taken a million squats to get. It made sense, considering Jason's height. Chad wanted to squeeze it so bad, but that would be dangerous.

"You have a really nice ass," he blurted out, blushing even more. If he was lucky, a hole would open in the bathroom floor and swallow him up. His hands moved like lightning as he dried the rest of Jason's body. He threw the damp towel into the corner.

Jason turned to face him and squatted, picking up the towel that Chad had dropped. His eyes stared into Chad's own as he stood up slowly, and Chad realized how wrong he'd been. Jason wasn't simply smiling. He was smirking.

Chad focused on the bottom of Jason's pecs while his hair was roughly dried. The towel slid over the front of his body in a leisurely fashion, leaving shivers in its wake. When it reached his dick, he thought of that naked grandma. Every drop of water was dried off before Jason circled around him.

The evil towel ran across his back and raw cheeks, leaving nothing untouched, and his legs were done next. The feeling of hot breath against his ass caused them to quiver. If not for the grandma occupying his mind, Chad would've bent over right then and there to give Jason all the access that was needed.

Jason finally stood up and walked past him to the boots and potato sack beside the tub. Chad quickly turned around and sprinted out of the bathroom, his legs filled with a renewed vigor. He skidded down the hallway into the living room, stopping by their discarded clothing. He retrieved a med spray from his slacks and waited until Jason returned with the boots and sack. Jason put the sack on the desk and approached him.

Chad held the med spray out and pointed to the hole on the nozzle. "See this here? You have to make sure it's pointed away from you." He pressed down on the nozzle lightly and spritzed Jason's chest, giving him a demonstration.

Jason dropped his boots and took the can, turning it around. He doused the front of Chad's body while he pressed on the nozzle, almost flattening it. He grabbed the other med spray from the pocket of the slacks and sprayed Chad's ass, focusing the entire contents of the can on it with a steady stream. The empty cans clattered to the floor.

It was difficult for Chad to keep a straight face when Jason moved in front of him and proudly puffed out his chest at his accomplishment.

"You did a great job," he said lovingly, bursting into a smile. He stroked Jason's wet hair while Jason nudged his hand. Cuteness overload. This man was going to be the death of him.

Chad lowered his hand and eyed the clothing on the floor at their feet. His slacks were in one piece, but his sweater was a tattered mess. It was going to be a chilly jog out there. Unless...

"Can you morph with a passenger?" he asked hopefully. He was starting to get the munchies. The lodge was the perfect place for that. Those dead bodies would be stinking by now, but Jason could just toss them into the lake.

Jason shrugged and began to put his clothing back on. Chad sighed and did the same, donning his slacks and loafers. If only he had those strange powers too. It would be so convenient to be able to teleport at will.

Worry came to his mind while he watched Jason finish getting dressed. Would Jason seek the protective comfort of the potato sack? The answer arrived quickly when Jason brushed by him and walked towards the desk.

Realizing his intentions, Chad followed him and placed a hand on his back. "You don't need that thing."

Chad was right. Jason didn't need that thing. It was too hot and hard to breathe when he wore it. The mask would be better. Jason had to say goodbye to the potato sack.

He grabbed the sack and walked to the fireplace, throwing it into the flames. Chad watched it burn with him.

Jason had another friend now. The only friend he needed and...

Loved.


	22. Treat

The sight was mesmerizing. Flames consumed the potato sack until there was nothing left but a pile of ashes. By throwing it into the fire, Jason was letting a big part of his past go. This was a new beginning for him. The stuffy sack wouldn’t plague him any longer, nor would he feel the need to hide his face from Chad ever again.

When they finally turned to each other, smiles lit up their faces as they embraced. The last remaining barrier between them had been torn down, taking the last shred of doubt in Chad’s mind with it. Their feelings were mutual. It was a relationship that extended beyond the carnal pleasures of life.

With a horndog like Jason for a boyfriend, sex was going to play a large role, but Chad didn’t mind. He was learning that he was quite the pervert himself. Since meeting Jason, he'd gotten fucked by horse cock, tasted his own cum, had his ass feasted on, found pleasure in spanks and choking… what else did Jason have in store for him? Whips, ropes, and cuffs? Actually, those were good ideas. In addition to clothing, there were other fun things to purchase after getting home.

Chad looked at Jason mischievously as another idea entered his mind. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. There’s a lot of food at the lodge.”

Right on cue, Jason’s stomach growled. Judging by the dwindling cans in his pantry, he’d probably eaten a single can of food all day. That problem was going to get fixed.

Chad walked to the desk and retrieved the bottle of vanilla lube from the floor, putting it into his pocket. “To the lodge then.” Too bad he couldn't get morphed there. Or maybe he could?

Jason appeared to have read his mind about the morphing. He approached Chad and hauled him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, looping an arm over Chad’s body. Seconds later, Chad was blinking with confusion when the scenery suddenly changed. They were on the road near the blue car.

“So you _can_ morph with a passenger.”

Jason lowered him and looked down with wide eyes, just as surprised. It was his first time doing such a thing. This would save them a lot of time.

The stench of soggy corpses hit Chad's nose, causing him to gag. The bodies of Buggzy, Mitch, and Vanessa were behind him. He wouldn't be able to eat with that lovely scent in the background. Clutching his stomach, he turned around to face the car and wrinkled his nose at the two bodies by the hood.

“Can you do something about the bodies around here?”

Jason stepped beside Buggzy's body and gave it a careful nudge with his boot. It didn’t seem like he wanted to pick it up. After having a nice bath, that wouldn't be a smart choice. He would smell like soggy corpses too. Seeking a solution, he tilted his head at Chad.

“Just kick the damn thing down the hill to the lake." Chad backed up until he was several meters away. What if something fell off or gushed out?

Jason hooked his boot under the body’s midsection and let it rip, watching it fly to the side of the lodge. The body smacked against it, leaving a wet spot behind, and fell to the ground with a plop. The limbs were contorted in every direction.

“I can't take much more of this.” Chad covered his mouth and hunched over while Jason jogged to Buggzy's body for another try.

Jason faced Chad and smiled. He gave the body another kick, sending it towards him. Chad dodged to the side, almost getting bowled over by it.

“I swear to god, if you do that again, you’ll be eating by yourself." He placed his hands on his hips and forced back the smile that was teasing the corners of his mouth, knowing that Jason was just playing around with him. “I have a very nice treat planned for you. Don’t you want it?”

Jason looked at him like a kid in a candy store, his eyes lighting up. He jogged to the body and kicked it a few times in the direction of the lake, stopping when he reached the front stairs of the lodge. The body went flying into the air shortly after, landing with a splash a good distance away from the edge. He turned to Chad for approval.

His superhuman strength never ceased to amaze. Chad walked over to Jason and gave him a congratulatory hug. “You only have five more to go. I’ll start getting the meal prepared.”

There were more stomach rumbles. Jason was practically drooling. He shifted to the other bodies by the car and got to work, taking care to avoid hitting Chad.

Blinking the tears away, Chad walked to the side entrance. If only Jason could come with him. He would never be hungry, but that arrangement wouldn't work. Chad’s parents were there, and a quiet home life wasn’t in Jason’s nature. Crystal Lake was his territory and the urge to avenge his mother would return eventually.

More unshed tears threatened to fall. Chad wiped his eyes and entered the kitchen. Their relationship was only beginning. One day, maybe they could settle down somewhere and live out the rest of their lives in peace. For now, he had to focus on something else.

He opened the fridge and tried to decide what to make. Like shining beacons, a can of whipped cream and a container of strawberries rested on the top shelf. An unopened package of sausages also drew his attention. The sausages would provide protein and fat, but Jason needed vegetables too. Luckily there was a random assortment of them, a bottle of ranch dressing, and a block of cheddar cheese to use for a salad. The veggies weren’t as fresh as Chad would like, but they would have to do. He collected everything and placed them onto the counter.

Whistling to himself, Chad stripped down completely and grabbed an apron, tying it around his neck and waist. He sprayed cooking oil into a pan and turned the stove on. How many sausages would Jason eat? Probably the whole package, so five of them. Chad emptied them into the pan and set it on the burner.

He washed the vegetables and organized them in neat rows. With the speed of a seasoned chef, he cut up the vegetables and cheese. Lettuce, cucumbers, red peppers, and mini tomatoes flew into the bowl, topped by perfect cubes of cheese. Placing the finished salad and dressing on the table, he spent a moment to admire his work.

The sizzling of sausages jolted him back to the task at hand. He returned to the stove and turned them over, almost drooling himself, but these were just for Jason to enjoy. He continued to cook them until they were nice and crispy, then turned the stove off and put them on a plate.

Footsteps stomped through the front entrance. Chad quickly set the plate on the table and stood beside it, wringing his hands. Would Jason enjoy the food? Chad hadn’t cooked for anyone but himself except for the occasional treat for his mom.

Bright blue eyes raked over his bare legs while Jason stood in the doorway to the kitchen. A hand gestured for him to turn around. Chad complied and faced the wall. He listened to the sound of boots being removed, followed by the padding of feet coming towards him.

Jason slipped a hand underneath the side of the apron, fingertips brushing against Chad’s nipple. Before he had time to do anything else, Chad dragged the plate of sausages closer to the edge of the table, not wanting them to get cold. Jason lowered his hand and sniffed, finally noticing the food.

Chad turned to face him and wagged a finger when Jason reached for a sausage. “Wash your hands first."

Jason’s hand hovered over the sausage, and his eyes twinkled as he dared Chad to stop him from taking one. Chad gripped his wrist and pointed to the sink, glaring at him sternly. It worked, causing Jason to walk there with an exaggerated sigh, and Chad smiled at the victory. Jason thought he was in charge, but who was the boss now?

Chad was being so bossy. He reminded Jason of Mother sometimes.

Jason smiled as he washed his hands. This food had been made just for him. But why was Chad wearing that? It was very distracting. Did he want more cock? Chad was getting addicted to his cock, but Jason would be happy to provide it. He would do anything for his Chad. He was already getting hard after seeing the bare ass.

So much jizzing in one night. Jason had to try to control himself. Maybe thinking of that naked old lady would help. It worked last time.

The flimsy dining chair groaned under Jason’s weight as he sat down at the left side of the table. Chad sat at the opposite end, watching while Jason pinched a sausage. His mind was riddled with anxiety. Mom always told him that his food was good, but maybe she was just doing what moms do. And were the sausages even fresh? He'd forgotten to check the expiry date! They didn’t smell rotten though.

This was the moment of truth. Jason bit into the sausage, his eyes opening wide.

“Does it taste good?” Chad asked quietly. He clenched his hands on his lap and leaned forward. Why was Jason frozen?

The snarfing began. Jason devoured the sausages as if this was his last meal, hands moving in a blur. Chad could only stare with his mouth open. The whole plate was emptied in under a minute.

Jason pushed the empty plate towards Chad, wanting more of these delicious sausages.

“Sorry. There was only one package.” Chad blinked back the tears and smiled, both sad and happy at the same time.

The slumping of Jason’s shoulders did nothing to help the situation. He stared at the empty plate with half-closed eyes, crushing Chad’s heart.

Chad got up and drizzled some dressing over the bowl of salad. He wagged his finger again. “Make sure you eat your vegetables. If you do that, I’ll heat some pizza for you.”

He waited until Jason munched a forkful of salad, then picked up the empty plate. Jason gave him a smile and dug into the salad with vigor, crunching away like a rabid beast. The salad was a hit too. Phew. Now for that pizza.

Chad opened the fridge and placed the last two slices of pepperoni pizza on the plate. After heating them for a minute in the microwave, the steamy slices were ready for Jason’s consumption. Chad set the plate on the table in front of him. The pizza disappeared even faster than the sausages had.

Jason licked his lips appreciatively and looked at Chad with puppy eyes. The mountains of money wouldn’t last if this big lug had to be fed every day, but it would be money well spent.

Chad's heart grew heavy at the thought of leaving Jason behind. Jason had lived on cans of food for so long. The last proper meal he’d eaten was likely on the day of his drowning. Over the years, Jason had missed out on the simple pleasures that many people took for granted, like having a bed to sleep on.

There was no time to dwell on that. Jason still needed dessert. Chad retrieved the strawberries and whipped cream from the counter. He placed the can on the table and walked to the sink behind Jason’s chair to wash the strawberries off. He dried them with a paper towel and put them in a bowl, feeling Jason’s gaze on him the whole time. Sure enough, Jason was looking over a shoulder and staring at the round profile of his ass.

“You won’t find a better ass than this.” Chad smirked and set the bowl of strawberries in front of Jason. He covered the strawberries with a tall mound of whipped cream, then placed his hands on his hips. "Pull out your chair so I can access you properly."

Jason stood up and obeyed, dragging the back of the chair to the wall. He sat down again. His gaze traveled between the dessert and Chad, confusion evident. Seconds later, an understanding smile crossed his lips.

Chad pressed his knee against the front edge of the table and pulled back the apron slightly to expose a soft thigh. Jason reached for it, but Chad lowered his leg before the hand could get there. Jason’s frustrated sigh was pleasing to hear.

It wouldn’t be wise to torment Jason too much. That would be an invitation for trouble. Chad grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and popped it into Jason’s mouth, listening to the delightful groan that resulted as he chewed it.

Jason patted his lap, motioning for Chad to sit. Uh-oh. Chad’s confidence started to waver as he eyed the outline of that big bulge. He hadn't intended for another screw session, only some simple teasing.

Chad sat on the edge of Jason’s lap, straddling him but avoiding the bulge like the plague. Jason snorted and gripped his bare ass, pulling him closer until his cheeks were resting on top of it.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” he muttered, speaking more to himself. A tent was starting to pitch in those overalls. Something told him that it wouldn’t disappear so easily this time.

Jason wanted to feed him too. It was nice of Chad to make this food for him. He took a strawberry and held it in front of Chad’s mouth. Chad opened it like a good boy, allowing him to put the strawberry inside.

He fed him another while his other hand wandered over Chad’s ass. His big cock pressed against the overalls, wanting to claim Chad again. Ass or mouth. Even a hand would work. Jason didn’t really care, but he knew one thing.

The naked old lady wouldn’t be able to help him again.

Chad let out a resigned sigh as Jason's hard cock pressed against him. He wasn’t up for another brutal pounding, though he was willing to try sucking Jason off again. Practice makes perfect, right? And with some whipped cream, Jason’s cock would taste even better than it had last time.

He slid off Jason’s lap and tugged on the straps of the overalls. Jason didn’t need further encouragement. He stood up and unclasped them, pulling them down just enough to cause his cock to spring out, and removed his shirt. He sat back down on the chair and gestured for Chad to kneel in front of him.

Chad shook his head and knelt, settling between Jason’s splayed legs. Jason leisurely munched some strawberries while he gazed down at Chad like a king. He grabbed the can of whipped cream and offered it to Chad.

“You read my mind.” Chad accepted it, trying not to burst into laughter from Jason’s thoughtfulness. “This is going to be the last time tonight. We can’t just fuck the night away.” He yawned, getting tired after such a long day.

Jason’s smirk told him that they could indeed fuck for the rest of the night. Then Jason yawned too, confirming Chad's sentiment. Five times was more than enough for one night. It was quite ridiculous, but Jason was new to the wonders of jizzing. Over time, maybe the novelty would wear off a bit. Well, probably not. Chad was doomed.

Chad sprayed a plentiful amount of whipped cream onto the tip of Jason’s cock. He began to lick it clean, moaning at the heavenly taste. The crunching of strawberries stopped. Fingers wove into his hair, massaging his scalp while he lapped the rest of the cream.

When he took it into his mouth, there was no pressure. Jason lowered his hands and groaned softly while Chad’s hot mouth enveloped his cock. Chad bobbed his head, managing to take more of it with each pass. He stroked the other half, already tasting salty precum.

Jason's wonderful groans were causing Chad to get hard. He chuckled around his mouthful of cock, the vibrations drawing more of those sweet sounds from his lover. As he began to stroke himself, his thoughts wandered to the first time Jason’s cock had been in his ass. It would be amazing to ride him, but would Jason be willing to surrender control?

It was worth a try. Chad pulled away and sat on Jason’s lap, trembling with need as he felt it against the curve of his ass. He couldn't believe how he was getting so addicted to Jason's cock.

“Will you ever let me ride your cock?” he whispered into Jason’s ear.

Jason nodded slowly, filling Chad with hope. At least Jason was open to the idea.

"Can we do it right now?"

Jason shook his head, indicating that he was saving it to try for another day.

“We still have to do something about this.” Chad pointed to his own cock, which was trapped between their bodies. “And that.” He leaned back slightly, nudging Jason’s cock against his ass.

Jason reached for the last juicy strawberry. He munched it and looked at Chad with an amused smile, clearly content to let him do all the work this time. Oh man. Jason was really going to get it now.

Chad brought their cocks together and quickly stroked them to completion, one in each hand. The blue eyes that had shone with amusement were now heavy-lidded as they watched his movements. When the cum began to spurt like a geyser, Jason had the luxury of receiving it on his chest. The silly apron turned out to be more useful than expected. Chad pumped their cocks, milking them dry and smiling as Jason's chest was drenched.

"This is payback," he gasped out, remembering the time when Jason had rubbed jizz all over him.

Jason panted softly as he stared at the present trailing down his chest. He scooped some on a finger and looked at Chad.

“No way in hell.” Chad leapt back, narrowly avoiding the jizzy finger that reached for his mouth.

Escape wouldn’t be that easy. Jason got off the chair and stepped out of his overalls. He grinned, getting a handful of jizz this time. It was Chad's turn to get a nice treat, but he didn't want any part of it.

Chad bolted out of the kitchen as if the devil was after him. Jason chased him around the living room for a few laps until his stamina was completely drained. It was surprising how Jason could still jog after eating all of that food. Chad would've gotten sick if he'd eaten more than a few strawberries.

Accepting his loss, Chad sat on the wicker couch to catch his breath. Jason stood in front of him for a few seconds, finally kneeling and wiping his nasty hands on the apron. Better than the prince's face. Chad untied the apron and cleaned the rest of their bodies, then threw it to the side disgustedly. What a stupid game he'd just played. To get chased by a giant with jizz all over him... but it was quite amusing, he had to admit.

Jason sat down heavily beside him. There was a loud snap as the couch gave out under the strain of his full weight. They looked at each other with blank stares, finding themselves sitting on the floor with sharp pieces of wicker digging into their bare asses.

Chad’s howls of laughter were met with deep chuckles from Jason. Anyone in the vicinity would've thought they’d gone mad and subsequently sent them to the nuthouse. But they only had dead bodies in the lake for company, so it didn’t matter. Chad hadn't laughed that hard in a long time.

He climbed to his feet and offered Jason a hand. His laughter turned into a pained groan when Jason grabbed his hand and stood up, almost yanking his arm off in the process. “Ugh. You big oaf.”

Jason drew him into a hug and patted his back apologetically. Chad couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Jason.

True friendship and true love… two things that money could never buy. Two things that had evaded him for years. Now he had them.

What more could he ask for?


	23. Reminisce

“So much for the shower and bath,” Chad muttered as they pulled away from each other. Oh well, it was his idea to wear the apron and expose his perfect ass. He looked at Jason and smiled. "Up for a dip in the lake? Away from the bodies of course."

For a brief moment, Jason's posture stiffened and his gaze traveled elsewhere. Chad cursed himself for his lack of consideration towards Jason’s fear of the lake. His mind was put at ease when Jason nodded and jogged to the front entrance.

Chad followed him, noticing that Deborah's chair was missing. As they made their way to the southwestern shore of the lake, it became clear that Jason was trying to cover his tracks. The birdbath stand and shattered basin were also gone. Maybe Jason had encountered the police on a previous occasion.

There was going to be a big mess ahead of them. After the parents filed missing person reports, the cops would show up here and at his mansion. His parents would ask a million questions about what had happened. Then the bodies would float to the surface and wash up on shore, bringing more cops.

Chad paused as they stepped onto the sandy shore. “You’re going to have to lay low for a while. At least until the cops come and do their thing.”

Jason turned around and looked at him blankly with his head tilted to the side. Oh god. It was going to happen again. With utter amazement, Chad watched as Jason followed the instruction. Jason was lying low all right. Flat on his back.

“Uh... not quite what I had in mind." Chad grinned and crooked his finger, motioning for Jason to get up.

Jason bent at the waist and rose to his feet, dusting his sandy ass off. He shrugged, not understanding what he'd done wrong.

“The people with guns. When they come to investigate, you should hide until they leave.” Chad crouched and looked around suspiciously. “Lay low.”

Jason finally understood. A man with a gun had disturbed Mother a few weeks ago, so the man had gotten a hammer to the head and died. And lots of people had come to the lodge to clean blood and collect bodies after the stupid counselors had also died. He'd killed seven of those counselors for Mother, plus a weird old man who used to ride a bicycle.

He would be careful and stay safe until Chad found him again.

Jason nodded, confirming Chad’s suspicions about his familiarity with the police. Now that this matter had been addressed, the next one was to clean any traces of jizz. Chad shivered as the cool breeze brushed against his skin. A warm shower would've been better. Why did he want to come out here in the nude again? Oh right, just another bright idea. He had no shortage of them.

“Let’s get washed off and then head back inside.”

They walked into the lake until they were waist-deep. Chad’s teeth chattered as he washed Jason’s body off. He’d pictured something more romantic. The moon’s light illuminated their bodies and the stars shone brightly, but the only thing he could think of was getting out of the lake as soon as possible.

His discomfort was noticed. After they were clean once again, Jason hauled him over a shoulder and morphed back to the lodge. He carried Chad into the living room and lowered him to his feet, then grabbed some paper towels from the kitchen to dry their bodies off. 

Jason got on his knees and unraveled half the roll of paper towels. He wiped Chad's body with the huge wad, drying him completely. When he was finished, he stood up and handed the roll to Chad, who did the same thing for him. The chilly lake had calmed their boners, so there was no need to think of that naked grandma.

"I’m going to my bedroom to get changed.” Chad sighed before adding, “If there’s any clothing left to wear.”

Jason patted Chad's head and then walked into the kitchen to get dressed. His clothing was in dire need of replacement. There were no buttons on the plaid shirt and the overalls had bloodstains from Adam's machete attack. Jason would have to get new clothing somehow, though it would be difficult to find some in his size. Where had he gotten that clothing from anyway?

Chad had his own clothing problem to worry about. He went upstairs and looked at the piles by the wardrobe. Only three pairs of slacks remained: the red ones in the kitchen, the brown pair by the back wall, and the black set that had gotten wet in the rain. And two sweaters, burgundy and green. He dressed himself in the green sweater and brown slacks, chuckling at the fact that he’d changed so many times in one night. He would have to remember to bring even more clothing with him next time.

What about his tiger-striped speedo? He’d completely forgotten about it. He walked to the thing that used to be a bed, curious as to whether the speedo was still there. Maybe it had fallen underneath when Jason had taken the blanket off. But there was only dust. How suspicious. Jason must've taken it for some reason.

“Jason? Can you come here?"

Chad stood beside the bed and tapped his foot while he waited for him to arrive. Two minutes later, Jason finally stomped to the doorway.

“What did you do with my speedo? The black and yellow thing with stripes.” Chad pointed a thumb at the bed.

Jason shrugged.

Chad ran a hand through his messy hair. “And I suppose my pink sweater is missing from that cabin too.”

Jason shrugged.

This man was infuriating. Chad strode towards him and poked a finger into Jason’s chest. “When I go back to the cabin, the sweater better be there. My mom bought it for me.”

Chad didn’t wait for another shrug. He squeezed by Jason and went back downstairs to the kitchen to put his loafers on. With or without Jason’s help, he would get to the cabin where Jenny had died. It was going to be difficult to face her, but he had to see if the sweater was there.

Leaving the lodge through the side entrance, he jogged to the southwestern cabin and arrived in under a minute. Jason didn’t accompany him. Chad took a deep breath and entered the cabin through the open window. A large patch of dried blood was near the front door. There was also a speckled trail of blood leading towards the left wall, like something had rolled on the floor. Jason must've grabbed Jenny after she'd climbed through the window. Her body was gone though. Maybe Jason didn’t want him to see it. Jenny had lost a lot of blood, so her death had to be quite gruesome.

He bowed his head and closed his eyes. The poor girl hadn't deserved this. None of them had. They'd just been a bunch of counselors who'd wanted to go on a camping trip, but they'd picked the wrong spot. They should've paid more attention to the stories around town. A crazy old guy named Ralph used to warn them about coming here, saying they were all doomed. Then he'd disappeared one day. But if they hadn’t come here, then... no. Somewhere down the road, Chad would've met Jason. He was sure of that.

“I’m sorry everyone,” he whispered. “I won't forget you guys, even though most of you treated me like crap.”

A trembling hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to jump with surprise. He hadn’t heard Jason walk down the hallway from the side entrance. Jason could be sneaky when he wanted to be.

Chad turned around and smiled softly. He grasped Jason’s hands and held them to his heart. “It’s okay. I have you now.”

It provided some of the reassurance that Jason needed. He smiled too, though there was still worry in his eyes.

Jason only needed one friend, but maybe Chad would get tired of him and find other friends.

Mother would start to talk soon. And when she talked, it was hard to listen to other things. Chad’s friends would die again, and he would get sad again.

Sometimes, Jason wished Mother would stay quiet forever, but she would never do that. Mother loved him too much to let him go, and he had to punish the counselors for what they'd done.

Chad released Jason’s hands. They fell limply to his sides. Jason wasn’t even looking at him. He was just staring off into space, thinking of things he wasn't able to speak about. There had to be a way to bring him back.

“My pink sweater isn’t here,” he said loudly, trying to snap Jason out of it. “Do you know where it is?”

Jason shrugged.

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes. Jason was back to his usual self at least. The sweater was obviously gone for good, so there was no point pressing the subject. Mom would happily buy him another one.

He brushed by Jason and walked down the hallway. Heavy footsteps followed him to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. It was the bedroom where everything had begun. Chad sat on the bed in the far left corner and stared at the floor as he began to reminisce.

“When you burst through that door, I couldn’t believe how massive you were. I wasn’t sure if you were the Jason Voorhees from the stories. Then I saw the bloody pickaxe and realized you weren’t some random guy.”

“You were so strong. I didn't have many options. If I hadn’t squeezed your bulge, I wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”

He laughed quietly. It was funny how such a bold move could set off a chain of events that led to this point. He’d intended to surprise Jason enough to be able to escape from the cabin. He’d never expected that it would lead to friendship and love.

“The size of your cock blew me away. I didn’t know how long it was, since I wasn't about to get a ruler out. I just knew it was big. One of these days, we'll have to measure it.”

There was a snort of amusement from the doorway.

“What you did to me after that… it hurt me.” He smiled and looked up at Jason, making eye contact with him. “But I forgave you. It was your first time jizzing.”

Jason regretted doing that to his Chad. He didn’t want to hurt him ever again. Maybe it would be better if Chad left him. Then Chad wouldn’t get hurt. What if the rage came back? It had been difficult to see with red everywhere.

It was painful to be here, but Jason had to face what he'd done. He entered the room and walked to the hole in the back wall, where his pickaxe had almost connected with Chad’s skull. His fingers slid over the jagged edges. If Chad hadn't been so fast, this love and friendship wouldn't have been discovered. Jason didn’t want to imagine a life without him.

He approached the bed and stared at the dried blood and white stuff that Chad had wiped off on the sheet. It was the result of Jason forcing his shaft down Chad’s throat and almost killing him. How could Jason have done such a thing? Mother hadn’t taught him about intimacy, but Chad was a fragile boy. Jason should’ve known it would hurt him.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m still breathing.”

Right. He had to stop worrying about it. There were bad memories in this room, but this was the place where he'd met Chad. It was a nice place too.  


Jason shifted his gaze to Chad and smiled back.

The smile filled Chad with relief. Jason had been able to defeat the demons he’d been fighting. There would be more demons in the future, but they would get through it together.

Chad yawned and eyed the pillow, wanting nothing more than to lay his head on it and have a nice snooze. But the small bed definitely wouldn’t hold them both.

“How about we get some sleep?” he asked, getting off the bed. “You can pick the spot.”

Jason nodded eagerly and wrapped his arms around Chad, morphing them back to the lodge. He jogged through the side entrance, followed by Chad, and picked up the tattered blanket by the destroyed couch. He clutched it to his chest and pointed upstairs, then grabbed Chad’s hand gently.

Chad was led upstairs into his bedroom at the end of the hallway. Jason released his hand and swept the debris off the bed, still clutching the blanket with the other. Pillow feathers flew into the air and mattress stuffing fell to the floor. Chad turned the light off and waited patiently.

When it was finally clear, Jason stood beside it and held his arm out, gesturing for Chad to get on. He slipped his loafers off and got on the bed, smiling as Jason carefully laid the blanket over him. The blanket was full of holes from the pickaxe, but it was a cute gesture. After Chad was tucked in, Jason got on the floor and lay down on his back beside the bed.

Chad peeked over the edge. “Why aren’t you getting on?”

He didn’t need an answer, as he suddenly realized why Jason was doing that. Jason had gotten used to sleeping on the floor of his shack.

“Come up here. We can keep each other warm.” He patted the bed and moved towards the wall to give Jason space.

Jason stood up and took his boots off. He gazed at the bed for a few long seconds, but eventually lifted the blanket and got under it beside Chad, facing the other way.

"Thanks for joining me."

Chad wrapped an arm around Jason's waist, and Jason wriggled closer to him until they were flush against each other, chest to back.

“After I escaped and reached the lodge, I thought I was home free. But there you were, waiting for me behind the door. I was scared, but I was tired. I didn’t try to fight.”

“When we were on the bed, I was shocked when my body started to react to you grinding against me. It felt good. Then Buggzy and Vanessa rudely interrupted us.”

“You brought me to the bedroom door and touched me in ways that no guy ever did before. You were so cute when you started to stroke my cock. It was like you were petting a cat. It was a weird technique, but it worked. I couldn't stay quiet."

“The two of them finally left and we returned to the bed. You stroked our cocks together until there was a lot of jizz. The bedroom light turned on, and you were so surprised by what was on your hands. At that point, I knew it was your first time rubbing one out. You wiped your hands on my chest, but I got my revenge in the kitchen.” He chuckled softly as he recalled the memory of getting chased by a jizzy giant.

“The third time, when I walked into my bedroom to calm you down... I didn’t think I would end up with your cock in my ass. It felt amazing once my body got used to it. The time after that was even better." He whispered into Jason's ear, "I can’t wait to try other things with you.”

“You have the most beautiful eyes. I’m glad I got see your face, and kiss you, and cook you some food…”

Chad's eyes closed as the welcoming arms of sleep reached for him.

“I love you so much, Jason. I’ll never forget this... night..."

Jason loved his Chad and would never forget this night either. He would remember every detail until the moment when he took his last breath and didn't wake up again.

He smiled and closed his eyes. His dreams wouldn't be scary tonight. He would have so much fun with Chad. He would play in the water with him, and eat nice food, and...


	24. Goodbye

The sun was just beginning to rise, filling the bedroom with a soft light. The birds were singing happily, their voices heard through the closed window. Something else caused Chad to wake up.

He opened his eyes and rubbed them, trying to get his bearings. He was facing the wall closest to him. A thick arm was wrapped around his chest and a chin was on top of his head. His body was flush against a much larger one.

And something hard was pressing into his back. That’s what caused him to awaken from his slumber.

“I see that you have some morning wood,” he muttered groggily. “Actually, I can feel it.”

Jason's response was a frustrated grunt. Chad was grateful they'd gone to sleep with clothing on. Otherwise he would've woken up to a surprise invasion.

“If you release me, I can help you get rid of it.”

The mattress dipped and groaned under Jason's weight as he slid off the bed. Chad rolled over and sat on the edge. Through droopy eyes, he watched Jason eagerly unclasp the overalls and pull them down. A huge cock sprang out. What mess had he gotten himself into? If he had to wake up to this every day…

Chad sighed, resigning himself to his fate. “You have a couple options available. First, you can try thinking of something really gross.”

Jason stared at the wall behind Chad, thinking hard. His lone eyebrow was furrowed with concentration.

“Is it working?”

Jason shook his head and tugged at Chad’s belt, almost pulling him off the bed.

“Wait! Uh… what about a quick dunk in the lake? The sun’s just coming up, so the water should still be cool.”

Another head shake. Jason didn’t need a bath yet.

“A nice jog in the woods?”

That wasn’t good either. Jason tugged at Chad’s belt again. Why would he go for a jog when everything he wanted was right here?

Chad gulped and shrank back, remembering that the lube was downstairs in the kitchen. It seemed miles away with a horny man standing in front of him. He wracked his brain for a solution. Then it hit him.

“If you can take care of that by yourself, I’ll make you some eggs and toast.”

Chad smiled at his quick thinking. He had beauty _and_ brains. This would definitely work. The sausages had provided a distraction yesterday.

He waited for the nod, a smile still plastered on his face. The silence stretched on and his confidence began to falter. Jason was looking at him with hunger. Hopefully the food kind of hunger.

Jason finally nodded and moved to the left, licking his lips at the thought of more food. Chad put his loafers on and ran downstairs into the kitchen as fast as he could. Were there even any eggs and bread left? If there wasn't, he would be screwed. Literally.

After washing his hands, Chad opened the fridge, breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw a carton of eggs. He took the carton out and checked the contents, revealing four eggs. He put an oiled pan on the stove and cracked them into it. At least the eggs weren’t green. Too bad there wasn’t any ham to go with them.

The next few minutes were spent toasting and buttering the six slices of bread that remained. Chad listened for any signs of Jason, but the lodge was silent aside from the sizzling of eggs. Jason had to be cooling off in the lake or taking the jog as was suggested, which was a good thing. There wasn’t much time to be fooling around with him in bed.

Chad’s mom was expecting him home within the next hour and would get worried if he didn’t show up on time. The last thing he needed was a frantic call to the police, though he hadn’t told her where he’d been going. She wouldn’t have allowed him to step outside the mansion if she’d known that his destination was Packanack Lodge, the place where murders had been committed just a few weeks ago. All of the counselors had come here in secret, despite police warnings to avoid the area. That had turned out well for them, hadn't it?

Chad shook himself out of his thoughts, placing the fried eggs and buttered toast on a plate. He set it on the table and then filled two tall glasses of water, putting them at each end. Jason was sure taking his time out there. Too hungry to simply wait, Chad grabbed a piece of toast. He'd eaten dinner twelve hours ago and his stomach was starting to protest at the lack of food. He sat on a chair and devoured the toast in a few seconds, finishing it off with a long gulp of water.

Eventually the crunching of gravel was heard near the side entrance. Jason appeared in the kitchen doorway. His hair and clothing were damp, and the boner was gone. There was another thing that caught Chad’s attention—pieces of hay stuck to Jason’s boots. How strange. Packanack Lodge didn't have any barns.

“Did you go outside the campground?”

Jason shrugged.

Chad pointed to the plate at the other end of the table. “I made you some breakfast. It’s probably cold, but…”

Jason walked into the kitchen and sat down on the chair. He snarfed the cold eggs and soggy toast as if Chad had prepared him a grand feast, then guzzled the glass of water. His gentle eyes and soft smile said everything. Any food that Chad cooked would make him happy.

Chad gestured to the fully-stocked pantry in the corner. “I can help you bring the food home so you won’t be hungry while I’m gone.” He paused, staring at the kitchen table. “I want to visit your mother before I have to… leave."

He leaned his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands. Saying goodbye to Jason wouldn’t be easy. It would be one of the hardest things he’d ever done. A large part of him wanted to stay with Jason forever, just the two of them. Could such a thing ever be possible?

Jason watched the tears fall onto the table. Chad didn’t want to leave him. Jason didn’t want Chad to leave either, but he wasn’t going to stop him from leaving. The goodbye would only be for a short time. Chad would go home and then visit him again.

He got off the chair and walked into the pantry. Food would help Chad feel better. Whenever Jason had felt sad, Mother used to give him something special to eat. He grabbed a snack and returned to the table.

A finger tapped Chad’s shoulder. He sniffled and looked at the chocolate bar in the palm of Jason’s hand.

“Have I told you how cute you are?” he asked, taking the chocolate.

Jason smiled and nodded. He wiped his thumbs across Chad’s cheeks, clearing the tears. The gentle act threatened to send Chad into another sobbing episode. In less than a day, Jason had shown him more concern than all of his friends combined.

Chad unwrapped the chocolate bar and bit into it, moaning with delight. The chocolatey goodness began to soothe his sad mood. It was a weird thing to be eating for breakfast, but it was just what he needed. He finished the chocolate in a few more bites and ran his tongue over his lips, savoring the wonderful taste.

He also had to savor these moments with Jason. It was a waste of time to be weeping. Chad got up and grabbed two garbage bags from a box on the counter, passing them to him. “I have a few things to get from upstairs. You can start loading the food.”

Chad went upstairs to his bedroom and pulled the three weekender bags from under the bed. He packed his colognes, but didn’t bother with the clothing. One of the first things he was going to do when he got home was go on a shopping spree.

He needed another speedo for sure, as he only had the tiger-striped one. The carving on his chest had survived two med sprays, but if anyone asked about it, he would come up with something. It was unfortunate that Jason took the speedo. Chad wanted it back as a memento of their meeting. Getting it from Jason would be a lost cause though. Jason was stubborn like a mule when it came to certain things.

Aside from clothing, Chad couldn’t wait to buy some stuff for him and Jason to use. He would have to hide them from the maid. If his mom found out, it would be the most embarrassing thing of his life. She didn’t even know about his many experiences with girls. To her, he was a perfect angel, not a playboy.

With the near-empty bags looped over an arm, Chad left his bedroom and stopped in the doorway of Tiffany’s room. Briefly, he debated whether he should see what other goodies she had in her bag, but he abandoned that thought. Even though she was dead, it didn’t seem right to loot all of her things. Besides, he had the money to buy all of the lube in the world.

He returned to the kitchen. Jason was sitting at the table and crunching some potato chips. Snack wrappers littered the floor beside him. The two garbage bags were at his feet, full of food from the pantry.

Chad chuckled. “If you keep eating like that, you’ll get through all the food in a day. You ready to head out?”

Jason crumpled the empty bag of chips and tossed it onto the floor. He stood up and hauled the garbage bags over his shoulders, then disappeared. He was probably going back to his shack.

Chad lowered his own bags to the floor and left the lodge, jogging towards Jason’s shack. The sun was fully up and few clouds were in the sky, promising a nice day. When he arrived, he paused by the entrance and knocked on the open door, waiting for an invitation to come inside.

The only sound he heard was the singing of birds. He peeked around the corner and saw the two bags of food in front of the pantry, but Jason wasn't in the room. This was very strange. Jason had to be sneaking off somewhere.

Chad didn’t want to enter the shack without permission, but another part of him wanted to see if his sweater or speedo was hidden inside. Jason’s absence would provide him with the opportunity to snoop around. He took a couple of steps into the shack, gasping when a hand touched his back.

He turned around and looked at Jason, eyebrows raised. “How did you know I was here?”

Jason pointed to the back room. He took Chad’s hand gently and led him there, then released his hand and moved to his left side.

Chad was stunned by the sight in the middle of the room. His pink sweater was on the altar, draped halfway over Pamela's sweater.

Mother needed someone to keep her company while Jason was gone. She wouldn’t get lonely with Chad beside her. Two favorite sweaters from Jason's two favorite people. Would Chad understand?

A soft smile was on his face, so he understood. Jason moved behind him and wrapped his arms around Chad’s chest, holding him close.

Mother was also happy.

An eerie sensation crept over Chad’s skin while he looked at the altar. The same thing had happened when he’d entered the shack for the first time, and also when Jason had been holding him like this, but he’d brushed it off as nothing more than his imagination running wild. It was the sensation of being watched. That couldn’t be possible, right? Pamela was dead. Unless there was a supernatural force that surpassed death, binding her and Jason together…

“She’s still here, isn’t she?” he whispered, looking up at Jason.

Jason nodded.

Chad shivered, goosebumps forming on his skin. Jason’s eyes were glittering. It wasn’t the twinkle from before. His head was tilted to the side, listening to a voice that couldn't be heard. Chad's attention returned to the altar.

“Pamela, I… I’m sorry for what happened. I’ll never know the full story, but I know enough to realize that you two love each other very much. I love Jason too. Nothing will change that.”

Jason lowered his arms and brushed by Chad, walking to the front of the altar. He lifted Pamela's sweater and pulled something out from beneath it. Chad couldn’t see what it was, so he got closer to the altar and stood by Jason’s side.

It was a black and white photo of Jason as a bald little boy. Pamela was behind him, clutching Jason to her body. They were smiling into the camera and standing in front of a large house covered in vines. The size of the house rivaled Chad's mansion, but it was in a state of disrepair.

Jason turned the photo over and pointed to the words written on the back.

_Pamela and Jason, 1957_   
_ Voorhees House_

Assuming Jason was eleven years old when the photo had been taken, and assuming 1957 was the year when he'd drowned, that would put his current age at thirty-eight. He looked to be twenty-five at most, with hardly any wrinkles on the side of his face that wasn't deformed. None of this made any sense. How had he survived the drowning? Where had he gotten his strange powers from? Why did he look so young after all these years?

Jason placed the photo on the border of the two sweaters. He picked it up again and pressed it over Chad’s heart, raising another question. How could Jason be willing to part with such a treasured item?

“Is this for me?”

Jason nodded and handed the photo to him. Through his actions, he was making one thing clear. Even when the three of them were apart, they would still be together.

“Thank you.” Chad slid it into his pocket carefully.

He looked at the pockets of Jason’s overalls, noticing the two med sprays on each side. A small piece of yellow and black fabric was sticking out behind one of the cans.

“So that’s where my speedo went,” he muttered, frowning slightly.

Jason pulled the speedo out of his pocket and clutched it to his chest, placing one hand over the other. He looked down at Chad with sad eyes and shook his head.

The frown turned into a smile when Chad realized that Jason wanted it as a memento, just like he did. Jason had given him the lovely photo, so it was only fair to let Jason keep the speedo.

“You can have it. I’ll be with you wherever you go.”

Jason pocketed the speedo and squeezed Chad’s shoulder gently. He took one last look at Pamela’s head, then entered the first room of the shack. Chad followed him. They stood side by side, the shrimp to the left and the giant to the right.

Chad pointed to the pantry that held the nasty cans of Spam. “Still can’t believe you eat that crap.” He eyed the garbage bags of food. “At least you have some better stuff to eat now.”

He chuckled and looked sideways at Jason. “Remember those jizz sandwiches?”

It was impossible for Jason to forget Chad’s lessons about jizz and jizzing. He thought about them all the time.

Jason stared into Chad’s eyes, thinking of all the things he could try with him.

Maybe Chad could sit on the edge of a desk, facing him. Chad would lean back and grip the sides, begging for cock with his legs spread. He would be able to watch the whole thing slowly disappear into his tiny hole.

Or maybe Jason could sit on a chair. Chad’s back would be pressed against him. He would sit on this huge cock until he was fully seated.

Chad could get on his knees with his legs pressed together and his face down. His ass would sway from side to side, wanting a hard cock inside it. Jason would lean over him and brace his hands and feet on either side of Chad’s body, providing the cock that was wanted.

Jason could lay on his side with Chad in front of him. Chad would lift a leg into the air and Jason would grip it tightly. The thrusts would be nice and slow until Chad squirmed and begged for him to be faster.

Or...

There were still so many choices. Jason could think of lots of other things. He was going to try every position imaginable with Chad, multiple times.

He leaned to the side and tried to grab a handful of that firm ass, but Chad dodged his hand.

Chad’s gaze lowered to the floor in front of the doorway. “We don’t have time for that right now,” he said glumly, letting out a soft sigh. “I still have to get things wrapped up.”

He didn’t see the head tilt until it was too late. Something was quickly wrapped around him. He looked down at it with bewilderment. It was the green blanket from the corner.

Jason was helping him get things wrapped up. He pulled the Chad cocoon to his chest and gingerly petted Chad’s hair, smoothing the stray strands.

Chad grinned. “That’s not what I meant, but thanks.”

As much he wanted to stay wrapped in Jason’s arms, Chad had a few tasks to finish before he made the long walk to the yellow car. For starters, he had to get rid of the evidence in his bedroom.

“I have to clean my room. My parents will get worried if they find out about the…” he trailed off, not wanting to say blood and jizz. He wasn’t ashamed about his relationship with Jason, but he wouldn’t be able to explain it to them. It would have to be kept a secret.

The petting stopped. Jason unwound the blanket from Chad’s body and tossed it into the corner. He picked Chad up, bridal style, and morphed back to the lodge.

“I’m going to get fat if you keep carrying me everywhere.” Chad shuddered as Lachappa’s jiggling man boobs came to his mind. That was another thing he would never forget.

Jason smiled and carried him into the living room, setting him down lightly. Even if Chad turned into a beached whale, Jason would love him. Still, Chad had worked on his perfect physique for far too long to let that happen.

Chad walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning supplies from a box below the sink. This kind of work was not befitting of his status. “Where is the maid when you need her?”

He stomped upstairs into his bedroom with a bucket of diluted bleach and rags in his rubber-gloved hands. Jason was lounging on the bed, his back against the headboard and legs extended. His dirty boots were on the floor beside him.

Chad set the bucket on the floor and got down on all fours in front of the doorway, making sure to keep Jason in sight. It was too dangerous to show his back to him in such a vulnerable position.

“Don’t get any weird ideas. If you get hard, you’ll have to help yourself.”

Jason leapt off the bed and pointed to the tent in his overalls. He was already getting hard.

Chad immediately realized his error. Now Jason thought he could help himself to some Chad.

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

The overalls were unclasped and pulled down. For the second time that morning, a huge cock sprang out.

“I just meant that you’ll need to go in the lake, or jog, or stroke yourself...” he babbled. He stood up and retreated to the doorway, ready to make a run for it.

Jason chuckled and lay back down on the bed in his previous position. His eyes danced with mischief as he slowly stroked his cock with one hand and waved Chad over with the other. Chad was being invited to have a seat and take a ride. He swallowed and gazed at the bucket, refusing to fall victim to this temptation.

A soft groan left Jason’s mouth, drawing Chad's attention to the bed once more. His breathing quickened as his gaze wandered down Jason’s heaving chest, flexing abs, and engorged cock.

Chad took a step towards the bed and brought his hands to his belt buckle. When would this opportunity present itself again? If he didn’t take it now…

Using every bit of willpower he had, he knelt on the floor and began to scrub it clean. Another chuckle was heard, followed by more groans as the strokes got faster. Jason, a normally silent man, was obviously making these sounds on purpose to get under his skin. Chad was too smart to fall for this trick.

He hummed and scrubbed the floor near the doorway until it was sparkling clean. Avoiding those bright blue eyes, he picked up the bucket and two bloody shirts by the wardrobe and opposite wall, then left the bedroom.

Jason sighed as he watched him leave. He’d been certain that Chad wouldn’t be able to resist, but Chad was stronger than he looked.

He pulled the striped thing out of his pocket. Speedo? Yes, that’s what Chad had called it. Jason brought the speedo to his nose and smelled Chad’s scent. He wouldn’t be lonely while Chad was gone.

His other hand stroked his long cock. It was getting so slippery from the clear stuff coming out. Chad would have fun on his cock.

Chad would insert it into himself. Just a little bit at a time until his tight ass got used to the thickness. Chad would moan and sink down until it was fully inside, loving the feeling of having a big cock inside him. Then he would start to move up and down, back and forth, faster and faster… his tiny shaft would bounce and leak. Lots of jizz would shoot into him as he continued to ride it. Chad’s own explosion would come next. Even more jizz would spurt into him as his ass squeezed around the throbbing cock.

Jason panted as his cock began to twitch in his hand, spurting all over his chest. The jizz was being wasted by not filling Chad’s ass or belly. He was making a huge mess, but at least it wasn’t getting on Chad’s blanket. Jason wanted to take it home to cuddle with at night.

He put the speedo into his pocket and smiled. He needed to go into the lake again. It wasn’t as scary now. He was getting better at shifting too. He’d helped Chad at the yellow car and against the man wearing the red plaid shirt. And if the stupid counselors tried to attack Jason again, he wouldn’t get injured as easily. He’d killed eleven more of them for Mother.

Mother was starting to talk again. He shouldn’t have sneaked into town, but he’d been looking for new clothes and a place to meet Chad after the people with guns arrived. Mother didn’t like what she’d seen there. A girl with brown hair who'd escaped him a few years ago… the only girl who'd seen his face and lived. She looked just like Chad’s headless friend.

His smile disappeared. The girl wouldn’t get away next time. The only thing she would get was an axe, delivered straight into her skull.

Chad tended to the fire outside the lodge, poking at it with a stick while the shirts were burning. His stomach was starting to feel sick. Each minute that passed reminded him that the goodbye was drawing closer.

He’d contemplated taking Jason home with him in the car, at least to show him where his mansion was located. His parents worked long shifts, so there would be plenty of opportunities for Jason to sneak in when they weren’t at home. But how would Jason get back to the campground?

After having lived as a hermit in the woods for years, Jason certainly wouldn’t be able to drive back, and it was impossible to know the extent of his morphing capabilities. There seemed to be no other option but to visit him after the police presence died down... unless he met Jason somewhere else.

Now that was a good idea. The Higgins Haven ranch had been abandoned around two years ago. No one knew why, as the family never spoke about their reasons for leaving. Chad had driven past it a week ago and there hadn’t been any signs that the family had returned. He could meet Jason there.

He stood up and looked down the hill, spotting a naked Jason wading waist-deep in the lake. Jason splashed himself with water, cleaning the cum off his chest and abs. The overalls and plaid shirt were draped over an arm. Jason noticed him looking and turned to face him. He stroked his still-hard cock that was peeking over the water level.

Looking away, Chad focused on the ashy remnants of the shirts. Jason was determined to make him feel bad for resisting what he’d been offered. The teasing was going to get even worse in the future, but he was prepared for it. No matter what, he wouldn’t squirm or beg.

He'd burned the shirts and cleaned the floor. He was almost done wrapping things up. Before he left, he was going to get another kiss out of Jason. Right on the lips.

Chad walked up the porch stairs and entered the bathroom. His breath was probably horrendous. He didn’t want to knock Jason out when he got kissed, and he had to get the sugar off his teeth from the chocolate bar. He’d never gotten a cavity in his life. He wasn’t about to start now.

He looked into the mirror. The droopy pancake hair was back again, so he played with it until it returned to some semblance of normality. He brushed his teeth carefully, cleaning every speck of debris and basking in the minty freshness. The Greek god was ready for his kiss. He grabbed the weekender bags from the kitchen and stuffed his red slacks into one of them, then went back outside.

Jason was waiting for him by the campfire and staring at the remains of the shirts. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes lacked the light they usually had. The reality of Chad’s imminent departure was sinking in. Jason didn’t look up as Chad walked to him.

Chad moved between the fire and Jason, trying to draw him out of his negative thoughts. “Do you know where Higgins Haven is?”

Something flashed in Jason's eyes, disappearing too quickly for Chad to decipher the meaning behind it. Jason’s posture straightened and he nodded.

“We can meet there in a few days. How does that sound?”

Jason nodded again. He gripped Chad's waist, preparing to hoist him over a shoulder.

Chad sighed. “Remember what I said about getting fat?”

Jason released his grip and pulled Chad’s sweater up, gazing at his flat stomach. He shrugged. It didn’t look like it was getting fat. He lifted Chad over his shoulder and morphed to the yellow car.

A stinky corpse smell invaded Chad's nose. He pinched it and breathed through his mouth. Adam’s body was by the passenger door. Apparently, the corpse cleaning had been limited to the lodge and the southwestern cabin. This wasn’t the most romantic spot for a goodbye kiss.

Jason walked to the driver's side and lowered him to the ground. Chad opened the back door and bent over, placing the bags onto the floor of the car. The two-handed ass grab didn’t surprise him in the slightest, since Jason had been deprived of the opportunity in his shack.

Chad shut the door and entered the driver’s seat. After two seconds of turning the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life and the blaring radio blasted his eardrums. He turned the radio off and held his arm out of the window, grasping Jason’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

He put his hands on the steering wheel and stepped on the gas pedal lightly. Jason jogged behind the car as he drove through Palmers Pass and onto the main road.

As the eastern exit drew closer, the tears made their return. Chad stopped the car a few feet from the boundary and waited for Jason to catch up. He quickly wiped his eyes.

His heart screamed for him to get out of the car and disappear into the forest, never to be seen again. But this was only the beginning of many long days and nights to come with the man he loved. The goodbye would be temporary, not forever.

Jason closed the remaining distance by shifting to the side of the car, and Chad stuck his head out of the window.

“May I have a kiss before I go?” he asked softly, tapping a finger against his lips.

A hint of a blush rose to Jason’s cheeks.

Mother used to kiss him, but not like that… only on his forehead.

Jason didn’t know how to do it properly. He'd had his first kiss in the bathtub. What if Chad didn’t like this kiss?

This was scary, but Jason got on his knees and placed a hand behind Chad’s head, pulling him closer. Chad closed his eyes, so Jason did too.

He pressed his lips against Chad’s soft ones, tasting mint. When he opened his eyes, Chad was smiling at him.

“Goodbye, Jason.”


End file.
